Gigantic
by Generation Nothing
Summary: Percy Jackson is a famous singer that EVERYONE knows. What happens when his manager makes him do the most unthinkable, unimaginable thing ever? Go to school. -On HIATUS until further notice. This is being rewritten from 15 and up. Chap. 19 is ready.
1. The Words Are Coming

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a famous singer that EVERYONE knows. What happens when his manager makes him do the unthinkable, worst thing ever? Go to school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO, Or the majority of the songs I put in here. **

**The song(s) in this chapter is: When I get home You're So Dead-Mayday Parade and Remember the name-F Minor, M Shinoda, Styles of Beyond, Ryu, Takbir, Machine shop**

Lights. Cameras. Paparazzi. Screaming fans. The pounding of blood in my ears. You'd think I was used to it by now, but I wasn't. It was like my heart was racing 100 miles per hour. I put the guitar strap on and walked out on stage.

The crowd responded with yells and chants. I looked back at my manager and he held up two thumbs saying "Good luck." . I turned back, faced the mike and started singing.

"_The words are coming' I feel terrible, _

_Is it typical for us to end like this?_

_Am I just another scene from a movie that you've seen 100 times!_

_Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst and I've filled all the blanks_

_Of the past with a verse, we can sit out and cry but frankly you're not worth it anymore!_

_So say hello to all the boys at the top_

_Of this table that you're under,_

_Lipstick lullabies this is sorry_

_For the last time! And baby I understand_

_That you're making new friends this is how you get by,_

_The moral this time is girls make boys cry and I…" _I took a small breath, but the crowd couldn't hear it. I'd been singing and training since I was 7, I make no mistakes when singing.

I strummed my electric guitar some more. Some dude I didn't know played bass somewhere in the back-round and another guy pounded on his guitar. The bright lights sent a bead of sweat trickling down my face.

_On any day I'd shoot the boy, but your simple toy_

_Had cause a scene like this_

_Leave him hangin' on the wall just a picture in the hall_

_Like a hundred more! Consider this as a gift as you taste_

_Him on your lips and he's making you __**SCREAM**__ with his_

_Hands on your hips hope he's leaving ya empty_

_Baby this is just a fix for such a simple, little, wh*re!_

_So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under!_

_Lipstick lullabies this is sorry for the last time_

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends this_

_Is how you get by._

_The moral this time is, girls make boys cry and_

_Your name, remains, the same, all that's changed is pretty face._

"_(And your name! Remains! The same, all that's changed it this pretty face!)" _The background singer sang while I sang:

"_So pull the trigger it never gets closer you want to start over. Pull the trigger it never gets closer you want to start over but never start over!"_

I strummed my guitar softly.

_So say Hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under!_

I went along the stages edges and slapped teens, and kid's hands.

_Lipstick Lullabies! This is sorry for the last time!_

_And baby I understand that you're making new_

_Friends this is how you get by, the moral this time_

_Is girls make boys cry and I…say hello! Say hello!_

_Lipstick Lullabies! This is sorry for the last time._

_And baby I understand that you're making new friends this is how you get by! The moral this time is, girls make boys cry and!_

The crowd screamed while I bent down and picked up a water bottle and drank from it.

"How's Nevada?" I screamed. They screamed in response and jumped.

Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Percy Jackson and the Olympians- Percy Jackson and the –Oh forget it,

By the end of the night I was sweaty, my feet hurt from bouncing and running around the stage, my shirt was going home with some lucky fan "Ya did good t'night kid." My manager Poseidon ruffled my hair (Oops! Forgot to mention he's my dad.)

"Thanks dad." I said smiling, I really never got an appraise from him.

"Can we get this boy a shirt?" He asked. A man came up and gave a black shirt and I shoved it over my head.

"I've got two surprises for you. One is waiting in the limo very impatiently…" Dad trailed off. My eyes widened. Did he get me a bulldog finally? I raced to the limo mumbling "Bull dog! Bull dog! Bulldog!" ignoring the flashes of paparazzi. I don't get it though; I'm just a singer, not on TV, why are you stalking me? I dunno, I guess I'm just that important. I almost ripped the limo's door open. When I did I screamed "Bulldog!"

"Excuse me?" Did…did it just speak? There was a figure sitting on the leather seat with one leg over the other. He had bushy brown hair and I couldn't see his eyes behind his black glasses.

"I believe my name is Grover, not bulldog. Sorry to disappoint Perce."

"G-Grover" I stuttered. You're probably wondering, why am I stuttering? Well this is Grover Underwood; I sometimes call him GJ or Goat-Boy because of his looks. Grover and I went our separate ways this year when we both got record deals.

"What I just say foo?" He raised a furry eyebrow and stepped out of the limo. More cameras flashed.

"G-Man." We did that man-hug thing.

"Percy! You never told us you were close with GJ! The most dangerous and popular rapper this year?" One stalk-paparazzi I mean, said while snapping a photo while crouching.

"Yeah. Best friends since fourth grade." I said. Trying to block my eyes from the flashes.

"How did you two meet?"

"Was Grover ever in a gang?"

"Are you two secretly lovers?"

"Will we be seeing more of you two together?" The paparazzi shouted. The flashes became too overwhelming and luckily Grover noticed because he opened the car door and shook my shoulder.

"C'mon man." He pushed me in the car and I shut the door still hearing people yell my name. Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson. I mean, I'm awesome and all, superior of superiors or whatever, but after a concert for questioning? I can't have that. I need to get home and sleep.

"Where to sir?" The chauffer, Phillip asked.

"Our house in Nevada. Duh." I said while putting my hands behind my head and leaning back. Oh, I love my limo.

Phillip blushed and nodded, tilting his hat over his eyes.

"Make him embarrassed so much he might quit." Grover nodded to Phillip. The black screen had rolled up so Phillip couldn't hear us.

"He won't quit. He's got a paycheck of 450 an hour." I said.

"So, has Poseidon told you the other surprise yet?" Grover asked. My head perked up.

"So there's a chance he got me a bulldog!" Grover's shoulders sagged.

"Obviously he hasn't told you." Grover said.

"So there's a chance of me getting a bulldog?"

Grover face-palmed and I laughed.

"So, I got this new rap. Wanna hear it? I only have the chorus." I nodded.

"This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen perfect concentrated power of will 5 percent pleasure 50 percent pain and 100 percent reason to remember the name! – And that's where I keep on getting stuck." Grover said. "How do you write songs so easily? It's so freaking hard!" Grover groan. I rolled my eyes- a habit of mine.

"Grover, I right songs out of how I feel at the moment. Not just piecing something together that rhymes." I hit his shoulder playfully and we kept on hitting each other until I got hit upside the head.

"Okay. Let's stop." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Agreed." Grover said rubbing his arms and legs.

"I thought we stopped doing that ages ago." I mumbled.

"We've only been away from each other for 7 months, 8 days, and 12 and a half hours." Grover said a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Aw, you counted…nerd." I said laughing. Grover blushed even more and I only felt a little bit bad.

"Sir, you're here." The chauffer said. I looked out the tinted window and saw the temporary house. I had houses everywhere. Russia, Europe, Hawaii, Greenland, Iceland, South Dakota. I don't know how I got the money to get the houses over these past couple of months, but I got them.

The house was a dark green with cream colored pillars that you could barely make out in the night. Grover nudged my arm.

"You getting out? Or shall I push?" Grover asked. I poked my tongue out at him and got out, slightly cold from the night air against my bare chest. We walked down the pathway in an awkward silence, nothing to talk about. I opened the door to see Poseidon pacing around the big spiral staircase. He caught sight of me and his face brightened only for a moment, then it was gone.

"Perseus, I need to see you in my office." I almost cringed at the sound of my full name.

"Who are you speaking to me as? Father or manager?"

"Both." This couldn't be good. I need backup.

"C'mon Grove." I said. Before Grover could take a step to follow me, father said :"Alone." I tensed up a little but quickly loosened and followed my manager's guiding hand. He shut his office door with a slam causing me to jump.

"Sit." He demanded. I sat down effective immediately.

"Now, Perseus-"

"Can we do this without the full names?"

"Perseus! I shall call you whatever I want!" He said

"Now Percy,-" I raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes.

"It's shorter okay? Anyway, I got your report card." He held up a yellow envelope. Uh-Oh. Yellow has never been good. It's not good with grades, doesn't compliment my eyes, and when it's on a school bus it looks like a Twinkie thing, I stabbed myself with a yellow pencil once, and choked on a banana that has a yellowish tint, and has a yellow peel. I HATE yellow. My eye twitched.

He pulled out the white and grey paper and plopped it in front of me.

"How's this?" I said angrily pointing to my grades.

English: F-

Science: D+

Math: D+

Social Studies: C

P.E: A

Book Reading: D-

"Percy, I can't have this. You blame it on your ADHD and dyslexia but I know there's something more." Poseidon had sympathy in his eyes. I looked away feeling bad. I'm just no good at anything except P.E where I can move!

Then he went into his desk and pulled out magazines and plopped them in front of me.

He pointed to one; on the cover was Jesse James. Another, Justin Bieber, another Jessica Alba, another Logan Lerman, another Kim Kardashian and another about how Snooki from Jersey Shore lost her puff in her hair.

"Now, you haven't been on the cover in over a month and your agent is furious. So, you need publicity. I mean, if this bloke Jessica Bieber-"

"Justin Bieber." I cut in.

"That's what I said. Jessica Bieber the girl, if she can get on the cover just by getting a new hair style-"

"That was Snooki." I mumbled. Poseidon's face reddened with anger.

"Whatever! The thing is you're going to get your grades up and get more publicity! That means you're going to a school in Manhattan to learn and get publicity!" He yelled at me.

I stopped chuckling and looked him dead in the eye. "What?" I asked.

"You heard me." Poseidon snarled opening a droor taking a cigar and lighter out and leaving.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Hunter

**I re-wrote this chapter because Rachel was horribly OOC, so here we go!**

**Someone said Percy was a little OOC, well it's because for those first couple of months of being famous everything goes to your head, then you start getting used to it. But I'll try to improve him! Also, if you go onto teen nick, you can see this one trailer for a new series called Gigantic, watch it! It looks dramatic and everything! I LOVE IT! I was thinking of doing a fanfic for it, but it would be hard. Also, I think the trailers on You tube too…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to the best-selling author of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Rick Riordan.**

_**Song (s) used in chapter: Hero by Sterling Knight**_

I woke up in a green room. Where am I? This was how it was like every night, with me being on tour and all; I woke up in places I didn't even know. Memories of last night luckily came back to me. So, I'm in Nevada. Poseidon, Grover, School. School. Oh no, school.

If I didn't even get along with my home schooling teacher Hulk Hogan (yes Hulk was my teacher), how am I going to get along with regular teens and school teachers? I started to wonder what a real high school is like.

Is the high school I'm going to be big, and full of friends? Will I even be treated normally? Will I get to eat…cheetos? You're probably thinking of course you can eat cheetos! Everyone's eaten a cheeto! Well guess what, I haven't. I've only seen the commercials for them. My dad told me that candy would mess up my skin, so basically all I've been eating my whole life is veggies, white meat, and all I've been drinking is water and juice. It sucks.

Will I get a girlfriend possibly? Of course I will! I mean, I'm Percy freaking Jackson. People magazine and Oprah even said that I'm the sexiest teenager alive. But, what if everyone ignores me because they think I'm a freak or something? What! They won't think I'm a freak, I mean, I bet they have my posters up on their walls. Don't sound too full of yourself Percy! You are not to turn into Justin Bieber!

APOV (Annabeth's Pov)

"Did you guys hear the news?" Thalia asked sitting next to me in the lunch room. Our table consisted of Nico di Angelo, Connor and Travis Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Thalia Grace, Silena Beauregard, sometimes Luke Castellan, and me, Annabeth Chase.

"I heard!" Silena giggled.

"Haven't heard." Nico, Connor, Travis, Charles, and I said.

"Well, apparently Percy Jackson's coming to our school." Thalia said.

"Who's Percy Jackson? Haven't heard of him." Nico said. Silena gasped.

"How could you not hear of him? He's so hot and makes amazingly good music! Of course you wouldn't know because all you listen to is death metal." Thalia and I rolled our eyes.

"It's good death metal! It has good meaning." Nico protested.

"Yeah, whatever you say. But do you think Percy would talk to me? I mean, we could become friends and stuff and we'd hang out. Oh! We could even date, that would be so cool dating a famous singer, and he'd sing to me his undying love probably or something! Do you think I should wear makeup? I mean he comes tomorrow and I want to make a good impression when I meet hi-"

"What makes you think he'll even talk to you?" We all looked towards the voice. There standing at the head of our table with a lunch tray in her hands was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, fake paint splattered jeans and all.

A FACT

I used to like this girl, I really did. She would come over to my house and we'd paint, talk about cute guys we saw in the hallway. But that was Grade School.

Around middle school her father dubbed the title 'Richest Man Ever To Walk The Earth'. Then, all these "cool" people started crowding around her. They started to urge her to do things, horrible things. Every once in a while she'd mend back into her grade-school self, but _They _snapped her right back into how she was a couple days before.

"Um…" Silena said, obviously not wanting to talk to Rachel. Rachel raised her model-like eyebrow.

"Exactly. He's going to want to hang with the more popular kids, the richer kids, like us. I mean, look at you guys compared to us. Silk shirts," She pointed to her shirts "Cotton."

She pointed to us "Hair that blows gracefully in the wind," she addressed herself "Hair that hasn't been brushed in 5 months." She pointed to my hair. Excuse me! Does she know how hard it is to brush princess curls? And yes! I do brush my hair!

"Great love-filled green eyes," she pointed to her face "Dull, lifeless, eyes." She pointed to each and every one of us. Her friends snorted behind her. Rachel was about to leave, but her friends wouldn't let her. Sighing, she continued.

"Makeup that matches," Once again pointing to herself "Makeup that makes you look like a clown." She pointed to Silena. Rachel looked back at her friends, hair flicking around her shoulder. Her friends nodded toward her tray. Wait, what? Oh no…no! She better not she-! She dumped her tray that held lasagna on Silena.

"Oops. Oh well, it does make you look better. It's a very nice improvement." Rachel said. Her friends cackled and they left the cafeteria with guys' eyes following their every move.

"She's such a meany! Why does she even have friends?" Silena puffed out. I agree.

"Can you come with me to the bathroom to, well you know?" Silena said getting up. Thalia and I nodded while the boys were still processing the fact that they'd been insulted repeatedly and done nothing about it.

We went to Silena's locker and got some extra clothes out. Then we went to the bathroom.

"You guys think I'm beautiful right? And Percy Jackson will notice and talk to me." Silena said picking at some of the lasagna in her hair.

"Of course. He'd be an idiot not to." I said, but right I said that Thalia said "No." I glared at her and Silena looked like she might cry. Thalia just realized her mistake of saying one of her friends is ugly.

"I mean, yes you're beautiful, but no to Percy Jackson noticing you. I mean, what if he thinks he's all high and mighty and wants to hang with the popular crowd, the perfect-perfects?" Thalia asked putting her hands on her hips. What if he was like that?

"He's not like that. In all of his interviews, he's the nicest teenage boy! And he's just so sexy! And his hair! Oh man, his hair!" Silena said, putting water in her hair still trying to get the lasagna out.

"Whatever about his hair! The thing is, he might not even be who people say he is. He may be stuck up and not want to listen to anybody, he might even ignore the popular crowd and make his own click of 1, himself. What if he doesn't care about anyone's feelings and just uses people too? Let's just decide it; I think he's a jerk." Thalia said.

"So, it's an if. He might be a nice guy who'll sing to me and then we'll get married and have 2 kids named Xila and Jane." I rolled my eyes. Someone's a big dreamer.

"Well okay, but if I even see a sign of meanness from him I'm gonna treat him like crap if he tries to talk to me." Thalia said. I almost laughed at her expression but held it in.

PPOV (Percy Pov)

"Shopping dad? Seriously?" I asked him. He only nodded. Why'd we have to go shopping for high-school? Why do we even have to say shopping, we're guys and guys don't say that horrible word. Makes me shudder just thinking about it. The word should be banned from the dictionary.

"Yes, you need to get school supplies. Now, go upstairs and change." I went upstairs and changed into some jeans, a t-shirt, slipped on my golden watch, and my tennis. I went back down and grabbed my wallet.

"My car or yours?" I asked him.

"Mine." He said. I groaned. His car was a beat up car. He through me a hoodie, I put it on without hesitation. It's like, freezing outside.

We stepped outside and the cold air made my nose twitch. I ran to the car, shudding the door with a slam. I wonder what Grover's doing right now, since he left earlier this morning. Did I mention he gets to go to school too? It's better because we're like Troy and Chad from HSM (psh, I never watched it, pft! No! I had a, uh, person watch it for me. Yeah, that's it…). Can't be separated! We drove in silence, until I turned on the radio, I couldn't take it.

"-And now Percy Jackson's song 'Hero'!"

_Yeah, yeah oh oh._

_I'm no superman; I can't take your hand and fly you anywhere_

_You wanna go oh,_

_I can't read your mind,_

_Like a billboard sign,_

_And tell you everything you wanna hear but,_

_I'll be your hero!_

I turned the radio off. Truthfully, when I hear myself sing it sort of bugs me, not so much where I want to kill myself bugs me, only a little because I think I sound weird. Okay not really, but how would it seem to you if the only music I listened to was my own? We arrived at the store. I pulled my hood up and zipped the zipper up (such a weird sentence). My dad handed me sunglasses.

"Thanks." I said getting out of the car. You see, I have these 'so amazing eyes' I've been told, that look like the sea. Some other people say that I have eyes that change with my emotion and the sea. Others say that my eyes are sexily intimidating, because their sea green. It's rather awkward talking to them afterwards.

We went in and went towards the back receiving looks and double-takes along the way. I mean, it's not everyday you see a middle aged man , with a boy with his hoodie up and glasses looking like their trying to hide something.

A person who worked there walked by.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the backpacks are?" Dad asked her. She nodded.

"All the way down there on the right." She pointed out. Dad nodded and kept on walking.

"Thank you." I said and her eyes widened as if she thought she heard my voice before but would feel silly asking me if I was _him_, me. I caught up with dad. Dad showed me a lot of back packs.

Red ones, black ones, he even did a pink one as a joke, and then he came across a green one.

"That's the one." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? This black one over here says to me-"

"That's the one." I repeated sternly. Don't you just hate it when parents want you to get the backpack they like for you for the whole school year? Get your own dang backpack if you want it so bad!

"Alright. Now we need a binder…" Poseidon said slinging the backpack into the cart.

Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic

I sighed as a set the last things I'd need into my backpack for tonight then sat on the couch about to turn on the TV to watch a recording of the TV show, Bullets, when dad snatched it away.

"Nope. We've got a flight tomorrow and I don't want you sleeping tomorrow in class. Go upstairs and get ready for bed." I got up and went up the stairs. Grover's already in Manhattan, he probably doesn't have a bedtime of 9 o'clock right now. Lucky ducky.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, showered and got into my clothes for tomorrow. Yes, I do that sometimes. Like when I know that I'd have to wake up really early the next day. I put my hands behind my head and gazed up at the stars. That's right, my room's ceiling is see through. I gazed up at the starts looking at one constellation; it was right above my room, that's why I like this house: It was of a girl, and it looked like she was shooting an arrow.

**I hope Rachel seems more in character with this re-write. I know she's not fully in character though.**


	3. Get Out Alive

**Song(s) used in this chapter: Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace**

"Percy, Percy wake up." Someone nudged my shoulder.

"Perseus, wake." A harder hand shook my shoulder and I bounded out of bed striking a karate pose.

"Who, what when, where, why?" I looked around the room in sight of Ninja Turtle Monkeys (They're real. Just wait til they come after _you._)

"Time to go. Glad you're already dressed. The luggage is in the car." Poseidon gestured his hand for me to go out the door.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning." Dad yawned. He's waking me up at two in the morning? It's official, my father has hit the crazy sack.

"Your high school starts at six. If you don't want to piss your teachers off the first day, I suggest you get ready."

I brushed past my dad and into the small bathroom grabbing my tooth brush and other stuff. I stuffed them into the bag, and Poseidon and I headed downstairs and out into the garage.

"Now, get in the limo." I sat down inside while my dad drove in his usual old car. You see, my dad drives and I fly. I keep on telling him I really don't like being up there but he just wont listen!

I turned on the TV and watched some cartoons. Those things can really wake you up. Right now I was telling the TV screen: "Shaggy! Scooby! Turn around! The ghost's right behind you! He has a hammer! Turn around!" Slowly they turned around, almost too slowly; I was at the edge of my seat. Just as they were being chased and then about to reveal the fake ghost, Phillip said: "We're here." I nodded and put on my hoodie, sunglasses, and got out. I put on my headphones and walked with dad.

Dad and I walked through luggage and everything. Everything was going great until we reached the one point where they have everything your wearing taken off- I mean not completely, just anything medal. I took off my headphones and my belt and placed them on the conveyor belt. Dad went through, and then I went through the thing.

"Sonny, please remove your glasses and hood." The security guard said. I set my glasses down.

"Your hood too." I stayed frozen. Dad went over to the guard. They had a conversation and the security guard motioned for me to go on.

We sat down on the seats.

"Percy, I'm going, see you in Manhattan." Poseidon got up and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight I made a beeline to the bathroom. I had 20 minutes. I pulled down the hood and splashed water on my face. This hoodie really made you hot. Some sweat made my hair stick to my forehead. I got my hair wet too and shook it around. Man, this thing is hot.

I walked out of the bathroom passing some teenagers whispering and pointing and me.

"Sup?" I asked them. Their eyes widened. Why are they widening? One of them stood there agape and raised, 'the finger'. No, not the middle finger, but the finger all famous people know. The index finer, right at me. Uh oh. My hood. I shook my head.

"Are you Percy Jackson?"A girl with red hair asked.. I shook my head no.

"But you look a lot like him. Fred, doesn't this look like Percy?" She asked, scratching her bright orange hair. One of the boys shook his head dangerously.

"Sissy, Percy is a red head, idiot." Fred said.

"Nah, Fred, I think she means Percy Jackson."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No!"  
"Yeah!" As they continued to bicker, I just walked away

I sat down in one of their plastic chairs, just fiddling with my thumbs, trying to wait out the whole five minutes. Pulling back my jacket sleeve to see my gold watch, it said 2:46. Four more minute. We only got four minutes to save the world! Heh, sorry. The song just came to mind.

Gah, here comes carrot-head.

"I'm a huge fan! Can you like, sign this?" She shoved a piece of paper at me and I reluctantly signed it. I looked at my watch again. Two minutes until departure. I looked at the gate. A woman was now letting people board. I stood up quickly, and fast-walked over towards her.

"T-Ticket please." She stuttered with surprised seeing as I just popped out of no where.

"S-Second story. That's where f-first class is." I nodded and said thank you, then raced toward the plane before the screaming fans could notice where I went. I went up the stairs and plopped on a white seat.

"Please buckle your seat belts; we're now leaving for Manhattan, New York." The pilot said. I sighed with relief as I buckled my seat belt. I closed my eyes and rubbed them. When I opened them I found many people around their mid 40's staring at me. I know what they're thinking, how'd a kid get on first class. People around this age barely know I exist.I'm glad though, so now at least I can get some peace for a couple hours. I turned on my ipod and Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace came on, and I was soon asleep.

**Yeah, didn't mean to bring Harry Potter into this…**

**Review!**

**Until next time, Perseus12**


	4. Cody Simpson&Justin Bieber started it

Hey! I started writing this down at school, then my dad came and picked me up so I didn't save it. Now I have to re-write it and post it. *Sigh *. Know how much this sucks? I didn't even catch any book characters. of Boredom has Fang on lockdown in her freaking basement, and I don't even want to tell you the things that keep anything but her out of there *shudders *. Still trying to grow hair back…

"Sir?" Someone nudged my shoulder. I mumbled a :"Go away." They shook my shoulder again. I peeked one eye open. There was a man there. "Sir, the flight is over."

"Course." I got up and went down the stairs putting mu hood up and my glasses on. Nothing went bad as I went through the airport of Manhattan. I got my luggage without a second look and went outside. The smell of people smoking, and hearing people yell, call taxis, or talk on the phone hit me. I took out mine and called dad.

"Hello?"

"Poseidon, where are you? I'm at 4east."

"Percy, I'm not picking you up. Did you seriously expect me to get there in an hour? Grover's picking you up." Dad said. He hung up. Not even several minutes later a black car with tinted windows came up. One black window rolled down and there was Grover, with his black shades and a backwards baseball cap. He raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna get in? Or do you want to be late to your first day of high school?" I smiled and got in the car. My backpack (AN! Do you think I should change his backpack? Yeah, I'm changing it do just a blue/gray backpack.) was sitting on the back seat along with a black one-It must have been Grover's.

"So, you excited?" I asked. He raised a brow.

"Possibly. Might be horrible, teachers might hate our guts. Might die slowly and painfully, might get bullied, might get robbed. You really never know." Grover said leaving with the line of cars.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning, I'm still very sleepy.

"4 o'clock, exactly on the dot." Grover said not even looking at the dot. I wacked him.

"What was that for?"

"You say I'm gonna be late and it's 4 freaking o'clock!" I said leaning back in my chair.

"Percy, incase you didn't know because you're just so idiotic like that, our high school starts at 6 o'clock. And how long do you think it's going to be to get out of this traffic and get to high school?" Grover gestured in front of us. There was some traffic, but not much. I shrugged.

"Whatevs." I put my feet on the dashboard thing.

"Hey hey! Don't do that! It's my baby!" Grover tried to move my feet but keep his hands on the wheel. He pushed my feet off, but my foot hit something on the way down. It opened up and green came out.

Was it money? No way.

Was it snot? Grover's just not gross like that.

Just regular card stock paper? Nope.

M&M's, Gummy Bears, any type of junk food? Not a chance.

Was it celery? Yes, and I mean rows and rows.

It all piled out and Grover's eyes went wide. "No!" He said and took his hand off the wheel to grab the celery. The car jerked to the right and I grabbed the wheel.

"No, no!" Grover said trying to put them back into the compartment.

"Dude, you need a therapist." I said while rolling my eyes. He mumbled something like: "Back off."

When he'd put all of his 'green' back, he took the wheel and I sat back in my seat once more.

Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic

We pulled up in the parking lot, there were some students in a circle talking- doing something, I don't know, but that was it. We got out of the car, and walked over to a tree.

"Ready?" Grover asked.

"Ready." I said.

"Clothes?" Grover asked. I checked him. Black exercise shirt, and some jeans.

"Check. Clothes?" He looked at my jeans, and my white and black tennis shoes, and blue shirt.

"Good. Hair?" He pointed to his bush. I smiled.

"Great. Hair?" He nodded and sniffed his pits. I made a face.

"You didn't have to do that. We are men, and we smell how we want, we shop in the jungle and stink for a living. We are men!" I said. He shook his head.

"Yeah, but dude, I want girls." I shook my head and we put our glasses on our faces. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and we went inside the school.

We entered the front office and went to a lady there.

"Hi." I said leaning against the desk. The lady looked up.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We're new here and we sort of need our schedules. My name's Grover Underwood and this is Percy Jackson." Grover said. I looked at him.

"What? You were doing all the talking. I felt left out…"

"Oh, so you're the new students." The lady winked at me and my eye twitched.

"Uh, yeah." She handed us our schedules and we said Thanks. We walked out of the admissions office. She called after us.

"The principal needs to see you!" We turned around sighing. "So close." Grover said.

"Which room is the principals?" I asked. She pointed to a door on the left and Grover opened the door going in.

"Principal, dude? Person?" Grover asked going in. He sat down in one of the big chairs and I sat down in the one beside it. The chair turned around and there sat a principal who looked like he'd make you pee your pants. He had black hair curly and poking out on the side. His stiff chin jutting out, and his eyes small and beady.

"Hello, boys." He said.

"Hello principal…." Grover squinted at the plaque.

"Principal Mr. D?" The principal nodded.

"Now, since you two are going to be attending here, I want you to know that you will be getting some more…freedom, or more attention than most students." Mr. D said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Education wise of course." Mr.D said. We nodded standing up.

"Oh! Just wait, one picture and autograph please." Mr. D said getting a camera out of his desk.

We looked at each other and nodded. He went over to us and held out the camera out in front of him and took a picture. He sat back down at his desk looking like a 5 year old boy who won a goldfish at a carnival. He straightened his face.

"You may go now." We exited the principals office shaking our heads. We sat outside with our hoods up sitting leaning on a tree like the high scholars do in movies. Can I let you in on a secret: Never done this! I've been home schooled my whole life! This is all new and I'm scared.

More people arrived and went over to their friends. Grover and I sat and talked watching people. People in each others 'cliques' I think they're called, kept on glancing at the road like they suspected a monkey to jump out of nowhere and start juggling and amaze them. Either that or they're waiting for Grover and I to show up.

Well, if you just looked towards these nice shady trees you could see these very cool looking dudes leaning against a tree talking with their hoods up and sunglasses on.

I mean, isn't that kind of obvious that we're here already? The bell rang and people went into the school. I picked up my backpack along with Grover. I looked at me sheet of paper.

"So, what locker do you have? I have locker 3" I asked Grover. He looked at his sheet. "I have 5. Cool, we're close to each other. That means we can meet up after classes and stuff at our lockers." I looked at the map of the school and where the lockers were. We turned into another hallway and there were our lockers. I entered my combination and so did Grover. I opened my locker as did Grover. Inside were a couple of books. What do you do with these?

"Grover? What do we do with books?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Beats me. Put them in your bag though, incase." I took the books out and put them in my bag.

"What class do you have?" He asked me.

"Same as you I think," I looked at my schedule again. "Homeroom with Mr. Bauer."

"Yeah, got that too." He said. Okay, I just want to know, how is this not obvious? Two students looking at schedules in the hallways and discussing things, looking sort of lost. And there's supposed to be two famous people, coming here. We're them! How do they not see us? What am I saying? I don't want them to see us! How would I feel after I get beat up by fans?

"C'mon GJ." We found Mr. Bauer's room without much difficulty. We entered and sat down next to each other. A girl with red hair came in with her friends, behind her a girl with blonde hair came in with her friends in deep discussion about cheese or something. The girl with red hair sat behind me, and her friends beside her. And the blonde girl sat down on the other side of the room with her friends. Other students came in but I was focused on the two. I stopped focusing on them. I started zoning out and zoning back out. I zoned in on the red hair's girls conversation when I caught the name of Jackson.

"-Jackson. I wonder where he is right now. Probably waiting for a big entrance to impress us all! I mean, he's an amazing singer and all and he's probably going to want to find his love of his dreams here. I know Percy and I are going to have something special. And I can't believe the other famous teenage rapper Grover is coming with him! We're totally going to score something." She said. I jerked my head around facing her, as did Grover.

"What the heck?" Grover said. Ditto. The girl looked at him weirdly.

"What?" She asked.

"What. The. Heck." Grover said once more. "You're talking about Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean, who isn't. They're coming here. And I know that we're going to be friends." Rachel said smirking.

"Anyway, stay out of my conversations. Your not even cool enough to breathe my air." I chuckled a little and she faced me.

"Something funny?" She asked.

"Yeah. Breathe your air? Last time I checked-" The teacher walked into the class. He has white-ish grayish hair with a white beard and was wearing a shirt with Hawaiian flowers on it and tan pants. He had square glasses and a crooked nose.

"Settle down class, or you'll right an essay on respect." Mr. Bauer sat down and the class quieted effective immediately.

"Perfect. Now, stay quiet when I do attendance and only raise your hand when called."

"Stacey Morgan…" The teacher said. I zoned out, but then someone was toughly poking me.

"What?" I hissed at no one and rubbed my arm. There was Grover looking at me. Some people were looking around.

"He just called your name." Grover whispered. I raised my hand. The teacher looked up at me with disapproving eyes.

"Please put down the hood and take off the glasses." I slowly removed my hood and took off the glasses. I felt like shrinking in my chair because I felt a lot of eyes on me, especially the redheads.

"Grover Underwood." Mr. Bauer said. Grover raised his hand. Mr. Bauer rolled his eyes.

"Same with the hood and glasses." Grover took off the hood put no the glasses.

"Glasses Mr. Underwood."

"They're my friends." Grover said. I smirked. Grover really loves his glasses, dude.

"Take, them off." Mr. Bauer said putting down the cliffboard.

"Take em off." I whispered. He looked at me like I was a traitor.

"You want to write an essay on respect?" He sighed and took off his glasses, some of the bulkier students were laughing quietly in the corner.

All throughout homeroom I knew I was being stared at. Next thing with or next 3 classes until lunch. I put my things in my locker and walked where the hordes of students were walking with a lunch sack in my hand. Grover put his arm around my shoulders and put a hand in front of me in that message way.

"Horrible first day so far. What will happen next at lunch?" Grover asked. I ruffled his hair.

"Let's hope nothing." I said.

We stepped inside and looked at the tables. Every single on was filled and it looked like it hurt to sit there- in all but one table that were laughing, but it looked like people were trying to avoid that table. Grover and I had a silent argument through our eyes and we decided to go there. We went past tables, we also went past the girl with red hair. She huffed at us. One of her friends even told her :" Listen Rach, you basically told them they weren't cool enough to breathe your air this morning. They're not sitting with you." I smirked.

A girl with black hair and blue eyes looked at us and her eyes went wide as she realized we were headed for her table and she nudged her friend who looked up and saw us. We went up to them.

"Mind if we sit?" Grover asked. They shrugged.

"We shall sit then." Grover said sitting down, me across from him. On the side of Grover was a girl with blonde hair and gray/blue eyes. On the other side of him was a guy wearing all black. Err…emo much? Next to him was the girl with black hair and blue eyes staring at me intently. On my side were two boys that had mischievous grins on their faces, on my left was an African American guy with huge hands. And a girl wit spiky hair with a high light of neon blue.

"So…" Grover said. The table had become quiet. Really quiet. Like they were talking about something and we couldn't know about it.

"Um, I'm Percy." I said. "Grover." Grover said taking a bite out of his sandwich. I knew I was being stared at. Grover and the others had started a conversation about Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber. Even I joined in.

"I just don't see how they're different, dude." The guy's name… Nico! Nico said that.

"Cody Simpson has an excuse that he hasn't gone into puberty and Justin doesn't!" I said face palming. The girl, Thalia rolled her eyes.

"But they both sound like girls!" Thalia said.

"And Cody's obviously trying to be a Bieber wanna-be!" Travis said.

"No, he's trying to be himself. And Travis, have you seen your hair? It's the same as Justin's!" Conner said.

"Yeah, but Justin's cuter." Silena said.

"No, Cody is!" Charles said. The table fell silent and I looked at him weirdly along with the rest of us.

"I'm just saying that Australian accent of his…Um, awkward. Just pretend I didn't say that." He shrunk in his chair. I looked at the blonde girl who wasn't even in the conversation, just staring at the walls.

"Hey, what do you think. Cody or Justin?"

"Do you ever talk?" I asked her. She kept on staring out into blank space.

"Hello?" I asked. By now, the Cody Simpson and Justin Bieber talk had stopped and they were staring at us.

"Hello?" I tapped on her shoulder and she snapped her head towards me.

"What?" She asked.

"Good. You talk. Do you have a name?" I asked smiling. I could swear I heard her growl…

"Annabeth, just say hi. He's pretty nice." Silena said.

"Oh yay. I've been declared nice." I mumbled.

"Goodbye." The girl named Annabeth said getting up.

Seven pages on word! I think it's pretty long. I really don't wanna do spelling check but I have to. Ugh. What's this.

*Holds up letter *

Me: It's from Percy! *reads * * starts crying *

Me: NO!NO! This stupid letter says something about Percy being lost and hoping that someone *cough ANNABETH cough * will find him.

Me: I'm coming PERSEUS JACKSON!


	5. Rachel Swears On Her Father's Life

Just because 1 person asked and I already have a plot for Rachel/Percy. OH! And 1 person requested Headstrong by Trapt, be one of PJ's songs, if you can tell me what the song is actually about, and then I could fit it in. Because I've listened to it before, just don't know what it's about.

Percy: You don't know what anything's about…

Me: Shut up, I'm taking my resting day to update your destiny.

Percy: *o* please don't kill me in his fic…

Me: I dunno, with all your screaming fans and all…

RACHEL

Walking into the classrooms is great. All the guys eyes following you (All of them fall for me).All the girls looking at you with pure jealousy. It's great. Today I was wearing a red denim skirt with black tights underneath, and a white off the shoulder blouse. I made sure my friends Tiffany and Brittany (the twins), were walking in back of me so that we'd make a triangle. We walked in slowly looking like we didn't have a care in the world. Almost everyone was looking. Notice how I said Almost? Two guys near the back weren't even looking at me, well one did, but it was only a quick glance. Jerk! I'll teach him who's boss. I walked over there only to be stopped by Tiffany.

"Don't we usually sit in that corner?" She pointed to the left.

"Do you not see those two over there? They aren't looking at us? I want to give them something to look at." I said. I was tapped on the shoulder- again! No one touches me- unless the person's a guy of course…especially Percy Jackson.

I turned around. There was the nerd kid. What was her name? Annabell? Before I could talk, she did.

"Can you stop hitting on every guy and possibly move out of the row?" She said. And I scoffed. Her friends pushed past us. I huffed and strutted over towards the two jerk faces that didn't look at me.

Sitting down next to them, I tried to get their attention. Pushing down my **(IF NOT 12,** **DO NOT READ OR YOU SHALL BE SCARRED FOR LIFE FROM RACHEL'S STUPIDITY!)**

Blouse to show some cleavage. Still nothing. I took my hair out of its pony tail and shook it out; it fell into red curls that went a little past my shoulders. Nothing!

**(NOW YOU CAN READ!)**

Giving up, I turned around two my friends, trying to ignore the two kids in hoods and shades. Are we even allowed to wear shades inside homeroom?

"So, when do you think Percy Jackson will be here?" Brittany asked, wiggling her eyebrows, her British Accent as heavy as ever.

"I don't know about Percy Jackson. I wonder where he is right now. Probably waiting for a big entrance to impress us all! I mean, he's an amazing singer and all; he's probably always swarmed and has no love life, so he's going to want to find his love here. I know Percy and I are going to have something special. And I can't believe the other famous teenage rapper, Grover, is coming with him," They're both hot…" We're totally going to score something." I said nodding. I'd get them both. Who wouldn't want to fall for me? I rule this school with an iron fist. The two nerds/jerks turned to face me.

"What the heck?" A guy said. I could tell he was a guy because he had a silky-smooth deep voice, but still razor sharp, it was sort of…cute. I glared at him, why was he cutting our conversation anyway? I mean, it's not nice to do that! Especially not to me! My dad helps pays the bills for this school. Everyone should treat me nicely. Wait Rachel, cool down. They probably don't even know who my daddy is. Wait, they should know! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Freaking Dare! My dad's the richest business man in America!

"What?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What. The. Heck." He ground out rudely once more. "You're talking about Percy Jackson, and Grover Underwood?" He seemed a bit angry, but who isn't talking about them? They're awesome. I bet he's just jealous.

"Yeah I mean, who isn't? They're coming here. And I know we're going to be friends." I smirked while the guy with chocolate milk skin scoffed, while his friend said nothing. Was he mute?

"Anyway, stay out of my conversations. You're not even cool enough to breathe my air." As soon as the words left my mouth I felt only a little bad, like a shouldn't be talking to them like this. I quickly pushed it aside. They're ranked below me. They're ranked below me. They're ranked below-

I heard a small laugh and my head snapped up.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"Yeah, breathe your air? Last time I checked-" Right then, our teacher Mr. Bauer walked into the class.

"Settle down class, or you'll write an essay on respect." He sat down in his chair and the class became quiet. He smiled, only a small smile.

"Perfect. I'd like it to stay this way as I do attendance. Only raise your hand when called."

"Stacey Morgan." A hand went up, then down.

"Dare." The teacher said, as I raised my hand up. The list went on and on, but I didn't pay attention, he'd already called my name. Then, the teacher called the name that I was hoping to be in my homeroom.

"Percy Jackson." The room was silent. So, was Percy going to come in late? Or was he already here?

"What?" The guy with his hood up whispered to his friend.

"Called your name." He said. Wait what? The guy looked at Mr. Bauer and nodded once. He started raising his hand.

Oh NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! This can't be Percy Jackson. I just told him and his friend that he can't breathe my air. This is really embarrassing. Please don't be Percy Jackson. No, please no.

His hand went fully up into the air, this couldn't be him. Probably trying to be a poser and actually think he's Percy Jackson, but is actually some guy named Arnold Bacchante. Mr. Bauer shook his head.

"Put down the hood and remove the glasses." He slowly removed his hood and I knew he took off his glasses too. Looking at the back I knew it was him. I knew it was Percy because of the way his neck angled. How long his hair was, and the color, pure black. And I knew in front, sparkly sexy, green eyes were there. I kept on staring at him, which was truly embarrassing. People were supposed to check me out. Not me check them out. Percy sunk a little into his chair.

"Grover Underwood." Mr. Bauer said. Oh no, his friend couldn't be… The other guy with the hood raised his hand. Mr. Bauer only looked bored.

"Same with you." Grover took off the hood, but made no movement for the glasses.

"Glasses Underwood."

"They're my babies." Grover said. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Take them off." Mr. Bauer said glaring. Percy whispered to Grover something and Grover reluctantly took off his glasses and glared at Percy in the process.

I stared at Percy all throughout homeroom, but I wasn't the only one. I know I messed up before and all, and Percy may hate my guts or something, I dunno.

But I swear on my father's life, you will be mine Percy Jackson.


	6. Song What new song!

Eep! So happy I got reviews! Oh, and I might not be updating Pacific Half for a while (sorry to disappoint) so hold your horses, I'm brainstorming. Guess where I'm brainstorming? Science class of course! Oh, and my friend just got a scholarship to a school that preps for college. The jaw dropping thing? She's 9.

Song(s) used in this chapter: Beginning of Headstrong by Trapt.

And remember! I'm trying to get to the drama in this story I just don't know how…curse you computer for erasing my other already written chapters! Now I have to re-write!

Percy

I went to my locker nearing the end of the school day. I'd been released 2 minutes early so I could get a head start. No sign of Grover yet.

"So, how are you liking the school so far?" A person asked while I was putting somethings in my bag. I turned around to see the girl who'd gone off at lunch.

"Okay…I guess?" I said. She came up closer, but then I realized that her locker was next to mine.

"Mmmk." She mumbled. She grabbed her bag out of her locker and slung it over her shoulder, and started walking down the hallway, blonde curls bouncing after her. I made a split-second descision.

"Yo! Wait up!" I jogged a little to catch up to her. Man, she's fast! She turned around with her eyebrows raised.

"Why'd you storm off at lunch?" I asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about Percy." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you do. I said 'do you ever talk?' and you left in a huff." I said, a couple students were milling in the hallway, but shooting glances at me.

"Oh that…I dunno, but.-" Right then and there the bell just decided to ring and more students bustled out of their classrooms. I heard someone shout my name and I looked in that direction. No one was there so I turned my focus back on the girl. Only thing was, she wasn't there. I had lost her. When I turned around I had a group of kids standing there with giddy faces.

"Erm…hi?" I waved. They smiled even wider (if possible). Some of the girls giggled. I turned around and tried to walk outside, but more and more students got in my way. I kept on walking and walking, but I bumped into more students, and was followed, twisting corners and hallways. I was cornered. I turned around.

"What do people want? I just want to go home!" I said. They kept on staring. A flash went off somewhere, and I knew someone took a picture of me. Some one pushed through the crowd. I never knew I'd be so eager to see that bush.

"Out of my way people," Grover pushed through the crowd, with his shades on (of course). He stood near me.

"Now, if he sings you a little bit of a new song, will you leave?" He asked. I looked at Grover frantically, I didn't want to sing right now! The crowd chorused in yes's and nods. I sighed.

"The new one? What new one?" I asked. I hadn't come up with a new one!

"Make it up on the spot then…" Grover whispered. I cleared my throat.

"K. Here we go…if it's rubbish it's all Grover's fault for pushing me out in the spotlight." I said while trying to think of a beginning of a 'new' song.

"Circing your circling you circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said, now I see the truth I got doubt. A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out, see you later. I See your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold see inside inside of are heads-" Grover put in a back round "yeah!"

"Well now that's over." I sang. "Now leave, please." I said. No one moved. I rook Grover's sleeve and put him in front of me. I pushed Grover forward-still holding onto him and screamed: WALL OF DESTRUCTION!(AN:Inside joke). I plowed through ten or twelve kids.

When I finally got outside I was more than glad to see Grover's Mercedes Bendz(AN:Don't know about cars all that much.) with no one around it. I quickly got in the passengers seat.

Whoa! Talk about Filler Chapter! I REALLY REALLY need to find a way to make Percy and the gang friends, and Annabeth not seem like an oddball.


	7. Proactive Seriously?

**Anyone just hate it how you parents ask you how your school day was, and they just don't stop until they have every little detail of your day? Including the moments when you really have to go pee? I'M BACK FROM SCIENCE CAMP IN PRESCOTT! IT WAS AWESOME! I climbed a Rockwall that's 60 ft. up in the air, looked through owl pellets (apparently, it's owl barf), went on a hike that went 1,000 ft. up in the air, chased a squirrel, went on a compass course, rung a bell, played ping pong, solved a mystery, played with bottle rockets, and ate the best food eva! (Calzones, breakfast burritos, roast beef sandwiches, waffles, chicken nuggets etc…). Also, some of you are asking if this is Percabeth or Perachel. Well, if I told you it was Percabeth it would ruin the excitement of the story, and if I told you it was Perachel, you wouldn't read it anymore. Now, where would that leave me? An author with no readers to read her half-dramatic story.**

"Thanks G-man!" I called to him as he drove away from my driveway. I shouldered my backpack once more. Coming into the house, I was pulled away by humongous arms. I knew immediately it was my dad taking me to his "office". I didn't even have time to set my backpack down.

Sitting in the chair, sighing, I looked at his with an annoyed look. He only smiled.

"So…how was school?" He folded his hands together and leaned further on the desk. I wanted to laugh; he literally drags me in here, looks mean, and then asks me how school went.

"Fine."

"What did you do?"

"Work."

"What kind?"

"You know, the school type."

"Oh. Meet anyone?"

"I was stalked."

"Not what I meant." Poseidon said rolling his eyes.

"I sat with some people at lunch." I tried. He sighed.

"How were your teachers?"

"Okay. But they were eyeing me suspiciously as if I were about to break out into random songs and choreographed dance moves." I told him and he chuckled. He reached into his droor and took out a cigarette. He lit it, and then leaned back in his chair. I then knew that he wasn't talking to me as a caring father, but as my manager.

"Okay Perce, let's get down to business," See what I mean? "There's a commercial for Proactive, and they want you. Do you wanna do it? Or do you still need convincing?" He asked.

"Proactive? That skin stuff? Um…okay?" I said (asked).

"Good. It's on Sunday, so be prepared." He patted my head roughly, then handed me a piece of paper with some lines on it. Letting out a puff of air that lifted up a piece of my longish hair I started reading and memorizing.

"Oh, and you have a photo shoot for that Tiger Beat magazine." He said, and I let out a very long, frustrated groan.

SUNDAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUNDAY~~~~~~~

I walked onto the small set for the commercial. Off in the corner some girl with red hair was getting make up on. I turned to dad.

"Where do I go?" I asked.

"Let me find the director, and we'll find out." Poseidon left. I stood there awkwardly, with my hands in my pockets. I walked around a little bit, well I walked around a little until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said as they fell down to the ground. It was the person with red hair. She stood to her feet, dusting on her skirt.

"S'okay, I guess. Just an accident." The girl looked up at me with a small gasp.

"Y-You're…You're Percy Jackson." The girl had stunning green eyes. Wait? Why am I thinking of her eyes. Eh.

"I know. Who are you?" Might as well make conversation with the gal.

"Rachel, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We um, go to the same school." She scuffed her pink sparkly flats against the floor. I then recognized her as the girl who said I "wasn't cool enough to breathe her air."

"Oh. Yeah. Question," I said.

"Uh-huh?"

"Why were you so mean to me then, but kind of nice now?"

"Didn't know who you were. Sorry, we got off on the wrong foot." Rachel said sheepishly.

"Wanna start over?" I wasn't the one for forgiving, but something told me inside that I should.

"Okay!" She said, all nervousness she had before had gone away. So, just like that we started over.

"Not to be mean, but why are you hear?" I asked her.

"Oh, I play the girl at the end that runs up to the guy with faded acne and kisses him. My dad got me the part." Rachel said smiling. And I had the feeling she knew that I was supposed to be the guy with acne.

I talked to her for the next 5 minutes or so, until Poseidon finally found me.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." He growled out.

"Sorry, I-" I was cut off.

"Makeup, and wardrobe. Now." He growled once more.

"Yes, father." Before I left, dad asked: "Who's this?" He pointed to Rachel.

"…A friend." I kept on walking until I found wardrobe. They stuck me in black converse, a grey dress shirt that was scrunched up to my elbows, unbuttoned with black shirt underneath, and some light grey jeans, and a dog tag. They shoved me over to makeup where they put fake acne and blush on me. It was a little bit weird.

"Percy Jackson on set please." I hopped off the chair and went to set, but one of the people ran over and set a hat on my head sideways, then winked. I made a sound of disgust in the back of my throat. That girl was like…30.

I went over to the director of the commercial.

"What am I supposed to do? I know my lines, but like, where do I go?" I pointed to the set behind me.

"Oh, easy. You go in that isle of the store, and look for the medicine, and hopefully you know where to go from that." I nodded and went over to the isle, waiting for the director.

"Okay, and go!" He said.

_I scanned the isle rows looking for medicine. I let out a frustrated sound and pounded my fist against my hand. I sat down against the isle taking deep breathes, leaning my head back. A pharmacist came over._

"_Sonny, you okay?" He asked, shifting his white pharmacist coat._

"_Yeah, it's just that, I have acne you see, I just can't find the right medicine that will work for me." I said. He flashed a smile._

"_Try Proactive, it worked for my daughter when she was like this. Now she's acne free. And you can be too." He went to the other side of the isle and picked up a bottle and handed it to me. I smiled at him._

"_Thanks, man." I said._

The director yelled cut, and told me to go to a different part of the room, which held a fake bathroom.

"Okay, and go!" He yelled once more. I applied some of the Proactive while looking in the mirror, but said nothing, because right now I knew that this was the part where the narrator is saying side affects, the number to call, and how it's only 19.95 plus shipping and handling.

I went through makeup one more time to get the fake acne off.

Then we went to the end.

_I walked outside._

"_I feel great!" I said. Then Rachel ran around the corner and wrapped her legs around my waist, planting one on me, I tilted my head to kiss her better, just as the paper said I had to. We pulled away smiling, but mine was fake, I could tell hers was real._

"_And you should too!" I said while holding out a free hand giving a thumbs up._

"And, cut! Perfect!" The director said. I put Rachel down and she let out a small giggle. People started taking down the set.

"Um, nice job." I said looking down then back up.

"Yeah, you too. I-"

"Percy! Time to go!" Poseidon said.

"See you at school?" I asked, and she nodded. I give her a real smile then left with dad to the photo shoot, forgetting completely that I had basically stolen clothes from the Proactive people, and left mine there. Aw man…

The photo shoot wasn't as fun. They had me lean against a white wall with me wearing all black, looking to the right. Then they shot me leaning back on a bed with me singing while strumming a guitar. Then another of me tilting back on a chair.

After, we went home completely tired. And I groaned at the thought that tomorrow was Monday, worst day of the week.

**Don't worry people. It's only the beginning of something great. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! MWAHAHAHA! **

**Percy: Ignore her.**

**Me: Ignore you.**

**Percy: Huh?**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Me: Anyway, let me tell you more about camp. The guys got the bathrooms! Well, most of them anyway. They got two bathrooms. The girls used one of their bathroom's but at night we had to go downhill to a different one.**

**Also, at night, everyone thought that two guys had gone over to the girl's cabin to flirt, or had been lost. We searched for them for about 30 minutes, but then we learned that they'd been in the shower.**

**Percy: I wished you'd taken me.**

**Me: Sorry, but I knew you would've gotten sick.**

**Percy: Why?**

**Me: 1. we were really high up. Number two, it was so cold that some people had to go home because they got sick.**

**Percy: I'm so glad you didn't take me.**

**Me: Yeah, but I am taking you to get Pneumonia shots.**

**Percy: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: What did you do while I was gone anyway?**

**Percy: I got caught up on Degrassi. Eli and Adam are just so hot.**

**Me: O.o**

**Percy: I was kidding…**


	8. Like a Date?

**Seriously guys, look up M-112, go to images and see the car. It's awesome! Just to clear this up, Grover's black, like Brandon T. Jackson. I just pictured Rapper version of Grover would be better that way.**

I quickly jammed my keys into my car. The M-112 car purred and I pressed the gas. I'm late! I'm late! This is my second day of school and I'm late! I peeled out of the driveway. I went down the road to school. I slammed my door shut hopping out and slinging my backpack further onto my shoulder and ran. These black vans really aren't helping.

I signed the tardy slip up and the front office. I ran into home room, just as the announcements turned off. I handed my slip to Mr. Bauer, ignoring the eyes of students burning into my back.

**(This was an actual conversation with 1 of my teachers.)**

"You're late." Mr. Bauer told me.

"I know. That's kind of why I have the tardy slip." Kids- I mean teenagers laughed.

"Yes I know that, but you're still late. You know what that means, right?" My teacher said.

"I have to you the tardy slip?" I guessed.

"No but-"

"Here's the tardy slip." I handed him the tardy slip. And his face reddened. He snatched it and pointed to a desk all the way in back.

"Is that like, a chair for the tardy person? Because that would just be low, my friend." More students laughed.

"Just, sit." Mr. Bauer said, rubbing his temples.

"Okay, but I'm not in the tardy chair." I told him waving a finger. I made my way to my seat, hi-fiving some kids. Grover high- fived me too. A little bit into homeroom, a piece of crumpled up paper landed on my desk. 'What the?' I thought. I opened it up.

_Sit with me today and bring your friend too-Rachel Elizabeth Dare ;)_

I showed the note to Grover and he smiled and nodded, signaling to me that it was okay. I turned back to Rachel and wrote:

Okay. See you there. - PJ&GJ

I tossed it to her and she caught it. I turned back to what Mr. Bauer was telling us about. Apparently, we have a talent show or whatever coming up.

LUNCH-LUNCH-LUNCH-LUNCH

Grover and I looked around the cafeteria for the red hair. I was the first who spotted it.

"There she is." I said, walking over to her table.

"Hey, Rachel." I said.

"Sup?" Grover asked. Her friends made room, and she did introductions.

"Tiffany and Brittany are the twins, their parents own streams of water and banks around the globe. Jared and Leo's are German exchange students, but their parents are in charge of something I can't pronounce," She said pointing to two guys that looked like models.

"And then there's Mackenzie, James, Nate, and Courtney who're all cousins. And then there's me, Rachel, my dad owns the biggest markets around the world." Rachel said. Grover's mouth was slightly open. I think all these kids are richer than us.

"I'm Percy." I said.

"Grover." Grover said, before biting into whatever the school had served.

"So, you guys making an album together anytime soon?" Rachel asked. I looked at Grover and shrugged.

"Never really thought about it." Grover said.

"Yeah. We might though. I can help you out with your rap, Grover." I told him, snatching some celery out of his hands.

"Cool-"

"For a price." I told him.

"Depends."

"You help me out with a song, and get all of your celery out of your car." I told him. He gawked at me.

"Fine. But you have to lend me one of your fedoras." Grover said.

"Deal." It's kind of funny how we made our deal. We didn't even look at each other while doing it. We just kept on eating like it was no big deal and Rachel's table watched us as if we were the next big thing since television.

P.E P. E P.E

"How many subjects does this school have?" Grover asked,

"A ton. Get used to it." I told him. I put on the gym t-shirt and shorts, which I think showed a lot of leg, poor Grover. His legs are so hairy, mine are sort of hairy.

We left the changing rooms. There were giggles off to our left and right. I felt so stalked and vulnerable. The coach blew the whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Today, we'll be playing boy's and girl's basketball. Boy's shirts off. Girls…keep em on. If you don't want to play this is a one time chance." More girls giggled, and went over to the side lines.

"Why don't we just keep our shirts on, we should be able to tell who's a girl and who's a boy." I told them.

"Coach just wants to humiliate some of us." A guy answered, shoving his shirt over his head. I sighed taking mine off, as did Grover. There were tiny squeals and I felt uncomfortable. We gathered in a circle discussing our game plan, but I could tell most of the girls were staring at Grover and me. We broke. I was the person who would be trying to snatch the ball from the coach in the beginning. A girl and I went to the center. I recognized her as Annabeth.

"Hello. Fancy meeting you here." I told her.

"Ditto." She said.

"So, what's up with the short answers? Afraid of me or something?" I asked

"Nope."

"See what I mean? I barely know you?"

"Why do you want to know me?"

"You're interesting."

"How?" She asked

"Meet me by Starbucks on 35th street, tomorrow, 6:00 and I'll tell you."

"Is that a date?"

"Maybe." She jumped up in the air. Wait, why'd she jump up in the air? Oh right! The ball. She turned around and started running towards the hoop. Before she shot the basket, she called out to me

"Sure!" There was a look of confusion, but I was smiling.

At the end of P.E, Grover came up to me.

"The guys are curious." He said, putting back on his normal shirt.

"Curious about what?" I asked.

"About how we lost the first point to the girls. You were talking to Annabeth. Weren't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"Normal stuff." I told him.

"Normal stuff that would make her shout out "Sure?" I don't get it." He said.

"Yeah, normal stuff like that." I told him, and then left.

I'm starting to like Monday's.

There, so he sat by Annabeth, talked to Annabeth, Kissed Rachel, sat by Rachel, and Talked to Annabeth some more. Will Rachel end up showing up at Starbucks? What will happen? Will this be Percabeth? Or Perachel! You shall never find out unless you review!


	9. Black Vans

I rushed into the house, quickly shredding off my jacket and rushing up the stairs. I'd just been released from school and I had to get ready for my "date" if even you could call it that. I went into my 'room' and went through all of my clothes. I sighed. I didn't want to have to come to this. I needed to go into my secret closet. I grabbed my TV remote control and pressed a little button on it at the backside. My mirror moved aside and there was a door that swung open. I went inside. On the top row was a bunch of fedoras, on the left was a rack full of jackets, on the right were T-shirts, on the second row under my fedoras were jackets and in front of me were clothes that I could wear to special occasions and concerts. Behind the jackets were pants. I got some jeans that were a gray fade; put on a black shirt, a dog tag, and a black and white striped jacket which was horizontal (the stripes). Some black vans, and a chain. I even attempted to fix my hair, but ended up messing it up even more. I ran downstairs. It's now 5:45. I got my keys off the car.

'Where are you going?" Dad asked me.

"Starbucks, to meet a friend." I replied, really needing to go.

"Which star bucks?" He asked.

"The one on 35th street. Dad I need to go meet a friend at 6:00, so can I please go now?" He smiled and handed me some shades.

"Have fun while you can." I didn't know what he meant, but I ran out the door and into my car. I sped all the way down the road.

Poseidon POV

I watched him go down the road. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"This the paparazzi service or whatever?" I asked

"Sir, we're not paparazzi. We like to think of ourselves as-"

"Save that for later. You want to know where Percy Jackson is right now?" I could tell I had gotten their attention.

"The Starbucks on 35th street. He's with a 'friend', so hurry up. You don't know how long he's going to be there!" I told them. They hung up and I knew they were getting ready. I only felt a little bit bad about ruining Percy's time with his friend. But he needed publicity. I smiled. And I think I know where he can get some. I dialed another number.

"Hello? Ronald Dare?" I asked

"This is him." Ronald answered.

"How would you like…"

Percy POV (Sorry for the POV changes)

I stopped right in front of the star bucks around 5:50 something. I sighed when I looked around and noticed that Annabeth wasn't there yet. I exited my car putting my shades and hoodie on. I leaned against the brick wall. Another car pulled up and Annabeth got out, waving goodbye to whoever had brought her.

"Annabeth! Hey, over here!" I said waving. I got a couple of looks, and I mentally cursed myself. I'm an idiot. But luckily no one came up. She came over looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ready to talk about yourself?" I asked her.

"Only if you buy me a coffee." She said walking past me and opening the door. I smiled and followed. We stood in line, and Annabeth asked me once again.

"You think I'm interesting. Why?"

"Um, I dunno. You're just more quiet than the others. You're different. I like it." I told her and she blushed. We got up to the front.

"Hi. Welcome to star bucks, my name is Jil, how may I help you?"

"Can I have a Chocolate Mocha Frappecino **(whatever it's called! I always forget, that's why I drag one of my friends with me when I go buy one! **?" She asked.

"Sure." Jil said.

"That'll be 3.47" I went into my wallet and gave her my credit card. She swiped it. Her eyes went wide.

"Sig-signature p-please." She said looking at me dreamily. I signed it and we went to the end where they gave you your stuff.

"So, because I'm quiet, you like me?" She asked. I suddenly caught the error.

"No, it's just that your different,"

"I'm a freak?"

"No! Not what I meant. It's just that you…um… I don't know. Can we start over?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"It's fine." She said grabbing her coffee.

"Where shall we sit?" I asked her.

"Outside." She pointed while sipping. We went outside on the patio and sat under the umbrella.

"Why exactly do you want to know about me?" She asked.

"I think you've asked way too many questions. Time for my own questioning." I told her smirking.

"How old are you?"

"15."

"When's your b-day?"

"September 15th." She sipped her coffee calmly.

"Where were you born?"

"California."

"Do you have posters of my in your room?"

"Nope."

"CD?"

"One." I smiled.

"Are you a fan?" I asked.

"I'm not a fan girl. Why do you want to know that anyway?" She asked suddenly.

"Just want to know you."

"Well, I'm starting to not want to know you."

"So you've wanted to know me before?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"No, but Silena does."

"Silena who?" I asked.

"One of my friends. You sat with us on Friday and talked to each one of us. Silena really wants to know you." Annabeth said.

"Why are you so difficult?" I asked.

"I dunno. Let's talk about something less difficult that gets on both of our nerves!" She said.

"Okay then! What are you friends like!" I said, my voice rising a little.

"They're great. Thalia's been my best friend since first grade. She's really nice. She once told Rachel to back off when we were 9 and Rachel was threatening to do something that I can't even remember now." She launched off into a story about how awesome her friends were, and I listened to every word. We were so engaged in talking, I didn't notice the black vans pulling up until it was already to late, and photographers were hopping out of the vans.

Uh oh. Is Poseidon really on Percy's side here? Review! This is like, my 5th update!


	10. Best End Of 'Date' Ever

" Oh no." I said, eyeing the paparazzi out of the corner of my eye. Annabeth stopped her story.

"What is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah. Don't turn around though." I said. And right after that, of course she turned around!  
"There they are!" One shouted and heads turned towards us.

"Okay, run." I said making her stand up, but in the process making my hood fall.

"Percy! Percy!" The photographers screamed making their way over to me. In no time we were cornered. Or maybe it was because after I made Annabeth stand up she didn't budge.

"Percy! Percy! Who's this? You're girlfriend?" One asked. I saw Annabeth blush and them take a picture of that.

"What no? She's not my girlfriend!" I answered, which was stupid because once you answer one, you have to answer the rest. It's the law you have to follow if you ever want to be a famous, polite person.

"How'd you meet?"

"Are you sure you're not dating?"

"Who is she?"

"What's her name?"

"What happened to Grover?"

"Percy, show us your abs!"

They kept on asking. All five paparazzi kept on my tail, and it was annoying me, and I could tell Annabeth was about to blow a cap as well.

"I can talk you know!" Annabeth said. The paparazzi still ignored her, and focused on me. Flipping out my phone, I dialed Poseidon's number. I needed to tell him it might be a while before I got home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Percy. I might come home a little later than planned. Got some paparazzi issues." I turned my head and glared at the paparazzi, then focused on the sidewalk ahead of me.

"They shouldn't be an issue to you. I called them so you could answer some of their dating questions and stuff." He said simply. My eyes bulged, and I choked on my own spit. Annabeth looked at me worriedly and awkwardly patted my back. When I had recovered, I tried to tell myself that he hadn't been the one to call the paparazzi.

I ended my phone call and turned to Annabeth.

"My car is just around the corner." She nodded her head and stuffed her hands in her pockets and looking the other way.

.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be hiding in bushes or something?" I asked them wrapping an arm around Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth's head snapped over in my direction. She looked uncomfortable. Well, I wasn't. Her shoulder was like, the perfect resting place for my arm.

"That's the movies kid. This is real life!"

"Okay." I said still walking. I was trying to play everything natural. I couldn't rush into anything, or back away too quickly.

"There's my car." I said, pointing to it. Annabeth's eyes widened and I felt really stupid. Now the cameras are going to see it, they're going to find out my license plate, and I'm going to have stalkers for the rest of my life. Just what _I_ need.

"On the count of three, walk in front of me and open the car door up." I told her and she nodded.

"Three,"

"What happened to one and two?"

"Bite me." She went off and opened up the door, and climbed inside. I went to my side of the car, lighted the ignition, and left the paparazzi in the dust.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home." I told her sighing.

"Okay." She told me her location. In the middle of the drive I started talking to her.

"I'm sorry about that back there."

"It's okay. You're a famous singer. Of course you're going to be stalked by paparazzi." She said.

"I know. It's just that my dad called them. It makes me mad," I told her. She looked at me questionly.

"He wants me to get more publicity, so he called the paparazzi. It's cruel." I explained, and she nodded knowingly.

"I know the feeling." I looked at her then back at the road.

"Really?"

"No. But do you want to know what I am feeling? Cramped. Gosh, this car is so stuffy. I feel like I'm gonna die any minute." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, then crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. _Pouted._

"Oh please, you're just envious of my cars awesomeness." I switched lanes and was now riding behind a blue sedan.

"As if," She said. We were in a comfortable silence before she spoke again.

"I like designing." What the?

She saw my ultimate confusion and informed me on what she was talking about.

"You wanted to know more about me." She said.

"Oh. Right, uh, tell me more." I said.

"Well, when I was really young I always liked watching one of those HGTV shows, and watching historical videos to see the architectural designs, and in my head I would make it much better. I would write them down in a notebook." She said, smiling at her fingers.

"I would pay to see that notebook." I joked, smiling at her, and then focusing my eyes back on the road. She shot me a look that just screamed "If you don't shut up, tomorrow you'll wake up missing one important organ"

"A few years later my dad lost his job in New York City, so we moved to Brooklyn. A few months later my mom got a job offer in Manhattan, so she took it and we moved there. When I was unpacking my boxes I couldn't find my notebook," she sighed, obviously obsorbed in the memory "I guess I'd lost it in the move- but man, I was freaking pissed."

"Oh." I said silently. I was now in her neighborhood. The houses were small, and paint seemed to be coming off every single one of the houses.

"That's my house!" Annabeth pointed to a small, one story house. It was painted a light brown, and some of the tiles on the roof were coming off. Fire shimmied out of the chimney and into the sky. I parked on the street, but Annabeth didn't get out, so I figured that she wanted to continue the conversation.

"Well, have you kept on designing? You know, have you written or drawn anything cool."

"Yeah, but it isn't very good." She said, smiling at me. Her light grey eyes were wide, and she was smiling slightly.

"Maybe you just need some inspiration." I said. For some odd reason my voice came out soft and caring instead of sounding like the tone "Just get off your lazy butt and do it". I kept eye contact with her.

She turned away, and opened up the door. I got out on my side and she raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to walk you to your front doorstep." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Someone's been watching too many sappy romance movies. Percy, it's only a few steps away. There's no danger."

"Well fine, be that way." I put my hands on my hips, pretending to be offended.

"Sorry little guy." She said smiling. She turned around and opened the gate, shuffling up the small path. When she opened the door to her house, sounds of shouts and things crashing to the floor reached my ears. I was sure enough concerned, but Annabeth didn't seem to be fazed by it. She turned around and waved to me. Even though I couldn't hear it, I'm sure she told me "Goodbye". I gave her a small wave and smiled cheekily at her.

I got back into my car, and started to drive off.

Goodbye, Annabeth.

**6****th**** update! Review? For the puppies?**


	11. Kisses Don't Help Me

"You have to sing." Mr. D said for the thousandth time at school the next day.

"I don't want to be in the talent show." I told him. He sighed.

"Your singing." He told me one more.

"I don't want to sing." I told him.

"Do you want Grover to be there with you?" He asked.

"Grover would be nice, but I don't want to sing."

"You're singing or you get a call home to your father. Listen kid, I know about your publicity stunt." I was silent. He shoved papers out in front of me.

"What are these?"

"Sign up forms for the talent show." I signed them reluctantly and handed them back.

"Good. Remember it's in a month. Now get out of my office." He said, pulling something out of the bottom of his desk that looked a lot like a merlot bottle…

I walked down the hallway and arms slung around my shoulders. The bell rang and people left, except for the arms.

"Hi Percy." Said a feminine voice.

"Hi whoever you are." I responded.

"Don't you recognize me?" The person spun me around so I was now leaning against a locker.

"No. But I feel uncomfortable right now." I told her. She had red hair. Where have a seen it before? Why can't I remember important things right now?

"Do you need a reminder?" She asked. I shook my head no, but she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me with force, putting my arms to my sides forcedly. I don't know why I did it, but I kissed her back. I guess instinct? No, that's not a good excuse. She let go of my arms and I wrapped around her waist. I don't know how long we stood in the hallway making out, but it must have been long.

"I'm Rachel." Rachel said. I suddenly remembered. Thanks memory. I heard a noise off to my left. And there _she_ was. Annabeth. She had a hall pass in her hand. She turned around and started going a different direction.

"Wait." I said coming after her. Rachel gripped my arm again. Almost as if she'd never let go.

"Stay with me, Percy." She purred.

"But-"

"Come on. We're very late for homeroom." She pulled me to class. I didn't pay attention to any of my classes in the morning. All I could see was Annabeth's face. All. Freaking. Morning.

And it didn't help that Rachel kept on sending me notes with dirty things to adult like to be mentioned on this author's computer since it is her parents.

When lunch came, I had a choice. Sit with Annabeth and talk it out, or sit with Rachel and her somewhat rich friends. I went over to Annabeth's table and they were all silent as I came over with Grover.

"Hey. Mind if we sit?" I asked. They shrugged in unison and I sat across from Annabeth. She didn't make eye contact with me. The table tension dispersed and they started off another conversation.

"Annabeth." I said. She still didn't look at me.

"Annabeth." I tried once more. She still didn't look.

"Annabeth!" I said. She looked up at me, and I saw that she had some dried tears on her face, and that around her eyes were a slight redness, so I knew she'd been crying. I stood up and walked to her side of the table, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the table.

"Let go." She mumbled, I kept on tugging her with me. I brought her to a tree outside. She tries to leave, but I stop her.

"What's up? You haven't looked at me, or said a thing all day." I told her.

"You just can't do that Percy." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I say.

"You can't go on a date with someone, and then basically make out with someone she hates the next day." She mumbles.

"I-I'm sorry?" It comes out as a question and I instantly regret it. She gets something out of her pocket. I see that it's a rolled up magazine with my face on it. She hands me it, then leaves. This time I don't stop her. I look at the magazine. On it, it said:

**Sexiest single teen alive, no longer single?**

Then it showed a picture of Annabeth and me, with my arm over her shoulder. Us just laughing in Starbucks. Me leaning down to whisper something in her ear. Then just below that, to words caught my eye

**Dare**…and **Dating.**

I read the passage and my eyes bulged. It read that Rachel Elizabeth Dare's father, Ronald had told the press that I was dating his daughter Rachel. But I'm not! Then at the bottom it said:

**Cheater? Or just in the middle of drama**? I shut the magazine and rolled it up sticking it into my back pocket.

I went into the school and to my locker, where I got my back pack, got my keys and went out to my car, and drove away from the school. Where problems and some paparazzi were already starting to show up.

Annabeth POV

I fell for him. I fell for him fast.

**I got the second Hunger Games Book. And at Wal Mart I saw The Lost Hero. I started jumping up and down and ran to it to find out that it's 13.45 or something, and I only had a dollar thanks to the Three Days Grace CD I bought.**


	12. I Wanna Scream

**I know Percy's songs might be a little baby-ish, including this one, but he's about to go into a change. And don't worry about the shippings; focus on the drama about to unfold. Also, I might change some of the lyrics to fit Percy. And yes, there is a keyword in this chapter to the shippings!**

**Song(s) in this chapter: Scream by Zac Efron**

I walked into the house slamming the door. Dad and a man I didn't know looked at me from the couch. I'd been in the car yelling a whole bunch of profanities, so my face was very red.

"Percy? Why aren't you in school?" Poseidon asked. I breathed in deeply. I ignored him and kept on walking.

"Percy. Answer me." He ground out. I slammed my door as he started walking up the door. I locked it and leaned my back against it. I hate this! I didn't come to school for this drama. I didn't want to come for publicity! Do I even want to be a singer if it causes having to do this? I could still here him at my door.

"You did this to me," I said.

"I don't want this; if it means hurting people that I love."

I got out my note pad and started writing down words.

**The day the door is closed, the echoes fill you soul. They won't say which way to go, just trust your heart. To find what you're here for, open another door. Well I'm not sure anymore, it's just so hard.**

My fingers trembled as I tried to write the next word of the song. I suddenly got angry. I don't belong. But I want to stay! This is all Poseidon's fault! Making me go to school here! No, it isn't! He just wanted me to have a good education! No, he brought all of this drama! The girls, paparazzi! You're nothing to him but a money sack. And now guess what? Annabeth doesn't want to talk with you! But Percy, all you want to do is make music and be happy. That's exactly what Poseidon is providing. One side of my brain bickered with the other. I tried to shout them out. This is driving me insane! I wrote down the next words with anger.

**Voices inside my head, tell me they know best! Got me on the edge they're pushing, pushing, they're pushing. I know they've got a plan, wit the mic. in my hands, this time it's man to man I'm dropping, fighting inside the**

**Whole world's upside down, it's spinning faster. What do I do now without you? I don't know where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing, so bad I'm gonna scream, I can't choose, so confused what's it all mean? I want my own dream so bad I'm gonna scream!**

I got so mad I punched the thing closest to me. Which was the wall. Its scratchy surface tore off a layer of skin and I started bleeding immediately.

"Percy! What's wrong?" Percy called from the other side of the door. I kicked the wall in anger, and I felt hurt in the foot area. Maybe this will help me problems. This pain blocks out the pain my heart is bringing me with Annabeth not talking to me. I don't even know myself anymore. I wrote more.

**I'm kicking down the walls, I gotta make em fall just break through 'em all, I'm crushing, crashing, I'm gonna fight to find myself! Me and no one else! Which way I get down? Searching, searchin' can't find a road that I should take! Tomorrow left us. It's like nothing works with you!**

Nothing did work without her. I felt bad all morning. I didn't focus on classes. After lunch I felt worse, and here I am.

**I don't know where to go, what's the right team, I want my own thing so bad I'm gonna scream! I can't choose, so confused what's it all mean? I want my own dream, so bad I'm gonna scream!**

But what about Grover? How does he feel? He gets less attention than me, but he still does. He deals with the paparazzi fairly, but does he ever get tired of it? The concerts, waking up, not remembering the previous night?

**Yeah we're crooks, running down; here the crowd getting loud, I'm consumed by the sound. Is it hurt, is it love, can the music ever be enough? Gotta work it out. Gotta work it out. You can do it. You can do it!**

Can I still handle the music? Am I falling in love? If so, with which one? Annabeth or Rachel? I just met them both! Will the music even help me? Or just cause more trouble than there already is?

I paused, looking around the room, where posters and CD's, and other junk of me that Poseidon had managed to get in the past couple of months. I got up and tore a poster down.

"Percy!" Poseidon yelled yanking at the knob.

**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team? I want my own thing, so bad I'm gonna scream! I can't choose, so confused, what's it all mean? I want my own dream, so bad I'm gonna scream! All right.**

I let out what had been boiled up for the past to much. A very large scream. I looked at the paper, then my pencil. Pencil broken. On the paper was everything that I had thought over those past couple of minutes. Left hand was bleeding, toes hurt like crazy.

The wall was pounded on. My breath hitched. I felt sweat coming down my face. The door fell down, literally. And there stood Poseidon, looking as angry as ever.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked. I said nothing. He looked around my room and spotted the paper. I tried to grab it, but he got there first. He read through it, as I stood there impatiently, not wanting him to read what I had just wrote but I knew he was my match.

He smiled.

"We have a hit single." He told me then walked out of the room with my paper. I looked at his disappearing body. I pounded my left fist against the wall angrily, sending little bits of dust.

"Ah!" I screamed once more. Will Poseidon ever understand?

**Let's aim for 100! 100 Reviews!**

**Percy: My poor hand. This is the second one where you've hurt my hand.**


	13. Friends?

**And congrats on the 108 reviews guys! I'm so happy! **

**Yes, yes we do have a violent little pop star, storyteller1425. Only some famous people have messed up lives Leoni Liponscovi. And yes, there is a plot to how the shippings go, so hold your horses. And the plot thickens in this chapter. Guess the song that he's going to sing to her which has been stuck in my head for days, and it doesn't help me when my friends keep on singing it.**

Poseidon shoved me into the limo.

"Any paparazzi coming to school today?" I sneered out. Poseidon said nothing. He shut the door.

Phillip said nothing to me as we rode along. As I stepped outside, I was hit by flashes.

"Percy! Percy! Tell us, which one you're dating?" They all asked.

"Neither." I told them. They kept on flashing and asking the same questions.

"Leave me alone." I told them. I pushed through a couple. A guy kept on getting in my way.

"Leave me alone." I told him. He kept on taking pictures. I held up my backpack and kept going. I knew he was still there. I lowered my backpack and indeed he was. He flashed, and then lowered his camera.

"Which one?" He asked. I lifted up my left hand and punched him, though I regretted it. Not for the sake of him, but for my hand. Poseidon hadn't even bothered to bandage it. I could see a bruise already forming, and my skin was raw. I gritted my teeth and kept on walking. Students were looking at me and I suddenly wanted to be back on tour. Away from this, well half of this. Entering the school, I wanted to scream out all of this. I walked to homeroom, avoiding gazes, I sat down at my chair, but then Annabeth came into the room with her friends. They laughed and sat down in the middle of the class. WE still had ten more minutes. I went over to them.

"Hey, Annabeth." I said.

"Hello." She answered.

"About what happened-" I started.

"You can't change it, Percy." She said.

"I know. I didn't know what I was thinking." I told her.

"Of course. I didn't know what I was thinking either. I don't even know you."

"What's not to know about me? I'm a freaking teenage pop star." I told her.

"See, you're just like every other guy in the world. I know absolutely nothing about you." She told me. I took a deep breath.

"If I let you in, I'll get hurt." I told her. Thalia, Nico, Connor and Travis went back to their previous conversation, but I could tell they were still listening a little bit.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I tried to change the subject.

"How about we start over. As friends?"

"Percy, I told you there was no changing-" I held out my hand.

"Friends?" She closed her eyes for a brief moment then shook my hand.

"Friends." She said. I smiled, and then went back to my seat.

**Short chapter yes. Filler? No it isn't. Will this chapter be the chapter that makes the drama even more dramateristic (I don't even think that's a word!)? Yes. I'm so happy we reached one hundred reviews! Ooh! Ooh! Guess the band name, and the song for fun just incase you want to read a little bit more. But if you do get ALL of them right, you get a cookie! And an invisible strawberry from L himself (not really.)**

_This world will never be, what I expected, and if I don't belong…- _Who is this by?

_There is a drug that cures it all, blocked by the governmental wall. We are the scientist's inside the lab just waiting for the call. This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside, I'm high up and dry…-_who is this by?

_If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down, if you feel so angry so ripped off, so stepped on. You're not the only one, refusing to back down; you're not the only one. So get up_!...-Who is this by?

_You can't play me like that it's a matter of fact. You're nothing more than a typical wh*re! And I won't be your fool anymore…_-Who is this by?

_Time for a milestone. Time to begin again. Re-evaluate who I really am. Am I doing everything to follow your own will, just climbing aimlessly over these hills_…-Who is this by?

_Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips. And he's making you scream with his hands on your hips_…-Who is this by?

_Living in a world so cold, wasted away living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away living in a world so cold, counted the days. Since you've gone away_…-Who is this by?

_Slowly out of line and drifting closer in your sights, so play it out I'm wide awake it's a scene about me. There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay and if you can't get what you want, well it's all because of me_…Who is this by?

_Forget Mike. Nobody really knows how or why, he works so hard it seems like he's never got time. Because he writes every note, and he writes every line and I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind it's like a design that's written in his head every time before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme and those otha fellas he runs with those kids that he's signed, ridiculous without even trying. How do they do it?_...-Who is this by? (I added more than I needed for this because this one could be a little bit hard.)

**Have fun with it!**


	14. I Am A Idiot

**Okay, this might seem horrible. Oh, and if you want a BIG secret on the shippings just look at my profile page if you're that impatient(But you have to look through a lot). Gosh, you guys are making me feel really bad too. Just remember, all this leads up to the talent show, songs, other careers, possible heartbreaks, and other things that I can't mention without being killed. And GAH! No one got ALL of the lyrics right. But 1 person got 1 song right. That person is…Zoë Zeus' Girl. Congrats. (::::) Here's a cookie from subway.**

**This chapter is sort of inappropriate/ kind of appropriate.**

Grover walked down the hall with everyone else, while I got my lunch out of my locker. I opened it up and looked throughout it for my lunch. I grabbed it from the way, way back. When I shut the locker, I almost screamed because of the shock, the person standing next to me gave me (If that sentence makes any sense at all. Not like a static shock, but just shock.)

Was it Thalia? No.

Annabeth? I wish.

Sponge bob and Patrick? They should die on land and suffer. Suffer I tell you!

F_r_ed? Nope

Was it my father with backup paparazzi? Not a chance.

Was it Rachel Elizabeth Dare looking at me seductively? I'm sorry to say, but yes.

I shut my locker door.

"Hi." She purrs out, and I have to say I'm a little bit entranced by it.

"Hey." I said standing there awkwardly.

"So, I was wondering…" She starts off, seeing if I would stop her. Which I don't.

"If you…" She does on again, putting her hands on my chest. I still do nothing. She leans up, but I lean backwards a little bit. I _don't _want her to kiss me. Instead, she goes past my lips and to my ear.

"Wanted to be my boyfriend." She whispered in my ear. I shook my head no. Bu I didn't think she could see it.

"No." I said.

"I see the way you look at me." She whispered again. I didn't say anything.

"I know you want to kiss me too." She whispered. She kissed me on the cheek.

"So tell me. Do you want to?" She said, it sounded like a whisper, but it also sounded demanding, but angelic, but at the same time sounded like if I didn't follow her orders I was on going to be on the highway to Hades. I found myself nodding.

"Good." She said, then kissed me. It wasn't like the one on set, where she seemed a little bit happier about kissing me. This one seemed cold, and bitter sweet, and cold.

"See you." She said breaking away. She turned around and headed down the empty hallway.

**Rachel POV**

I walked faster, with 1 or 2 tears coming out. I followed Poseidon's, and my dad's orders. I kissed Percy, he's now my boyfriend. But the thing is, I don't really like Percy all that much, I kind of do, kind of don't. But he kissed me back, so it must mean he likes me. But the thing is, one day that might lead to his heartbreak.

Percy (sorry for switching POV's so much)

I sat down with everyone, who asked me where I was. I told them I was caught up doing something at my locker. They didn't question me further.

"What's up?" I asked Annabeth.

"Not much, _friend_. What's up with you?"

"Nothing much, friend. Just the normal." I told her.

"What's normal with you?" She asked and I laughed. I reached in my bag for my Asparagus Casserole. When I brought it up, Annabeth, and Basically the whole table wrinkled their noses.

"Dude! What is that?" Said Nico plugging his nose.

"Asparagus Casserole." I said.  
"Well, it stinks." Travis and Connor said in unison.

"I know. But that's all my dad packs." Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Your dad packs for you? Aw, how cute." She said teasingly. I blushed.

"Here man." Grover said, handing me a celery stick. I said thanks, and took a bight out of it. Annabeth took something orange out of her bag (**here it comes! Eee!). **Carrots? No, not carrots. They're too bright. I squinted and saw they were cheetos. She saw me staring.

"I know I'm cute, but please stop staring." She joked. I blushed again and looked away. She opened up her bag and ate one. I looked up and looked at the plastic bag.

"Percy, if you want some, take some." Travis said, for example he reached his arm out and took a few. Annabeth did nothing to stop his motion. Annabeth reached out her hand that held a few cheetos. I picked up one, eying it suspiciously. Even though I'd always wanted to eat cheetos, I didn't know what they tasted like. If they'd be horrible. If it was just like crack. Or if it was actually healthy for you.

"Don't just stare at it. Eat it." Said Annabeth.

'I don't know. I've never had one." I said. The table was silent just after I said it. Even Grover was staring at me.

"You've never had a cheeto?"Connor asked.

"Never. Poseidon doesn't allow it. He says it's bad for you and can mess up my skin." I told them.

"Well then eat it. Don't listen to the old man. Live on the edge." This whole time Annabeth had stayed silent.

"You really think I should?" I asked.

"Really man, this is just pathetic. Eat it!" Grover said I paused right before I t reached my lips

"Eat it!" Annabeth finally said. I put it in and was amazed. It was so cheesy.

"Oh my gosh…" I said after I swallowed.

"Hey guys, anyone know where Silena is?" Thalia asked.

"Somewhere swapping spit with Charles." Thalia looked at Nico weirdly.

"I know everything." He said. Annabeth's eyes bulged the size of dinner plates.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, as Thalia and Nico had an argument if he could really see everything, and that if he could travel through shadows.

"What happened?" She asked, looking down at my left hand. I hid it under the table.

"Nothing." I said.

"That obviously is something. It looks like it was run over by a bulldozer or something," She hissed.

"Was this apart of what 'business' you were doing in the hallway?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"No." I told her.

"Then what? Tell me. Friends tell each other everything." Not everything. I was scared to tell her about Rachel. I mean, she just left when she saw that I had kissed Rachel. How would she react when she found out we're now just magically boyfriend and girlfriend. Wait, how did I even let that happen?

"Okay. My dad."

"Your dad did this?"

"No."

"I don't understand."

"I did it. My dad caused it." I said.

"I have no idea what that means. But you're going to the school nurse." She said.

"No." I said.

"I'm taking you. Because that's what friends are for." She said getting up. Our table paid no attention to her. I got up too and followed her. Except, instead of our table not paying attention to us the whole cafeteria did. I could feel Rachel's intense green eyes on my back.

"Nurse Gracey, my friend hurt his hand." Annabeth said. Does she really need to say friend in each sentence? It's starting to annoy me.

"Let me see him." Nurse Gracey said in a board tone. I stepped into the room and the nurse gasped. Recognizing who I was completely.

I showed her my hand and she made a 'Tsk' noise,

"What did you do?" She looked up at me with big blue eyes.

"I hurt it."

"Well of course. You teared off a layer of skin, and got it bruised. I'm asking how." Annabeth was silent in the back of the room. Nurse Gracey got some wrapping out of a cabinet.

"I punched a wall…and paparazzi." She stayed silent.

"Hey, while you're checking on me," I shot a look at Annabeth who shrugged defensively.

"I also kicked a wall, and my feet haven't felt right." I took off my left shoe. I'm hurting everything on the left. What's next? My ribcage?

I looked at my bare foot in horror. My big toe was purplish. And some of the others were blue, red, green, combined, and another looked bent the wrong way. Annabeth couldn't hide in a gasp, as she came over to me.

"You're an idiot." She told me.

"I know."

"Why would you kick a wall?" She said.

"Not now Annabeth." Nurse Gracey said, putting a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She shook her head.

"Well, obviously I can't fix that. But I can tell your big toe is broken, and all the others are bruised." She said.

"That can't be good." Gracey lightly laughed.

"Out of all of this you say 'that can't be good', hilarious." She wrapped up my hand completely.

"I don't have any crutches, but I do have a wheelchair." She said.

"Okay." I said. I hobbled over and sat in the wheelchair she just pushed out.

"Now how exactly do I operate this thing?" I asked.

"You push the wheels." Annabeth said as if she were talking to a baby. I poked my tongue out at her and she laughed. We went out of the nurse, and only one thought came through my mind.

I am an idiot. A big Time one in fact.

**AND THE DRAMA TRULY, REALLY, STARTS! By the way, I felt a little bit bad about making you guys go through my profile to find out the shipping, so here it is. The shipping is…ah, what the hey! Look for it in my profile IF YOU REALLY WANT to drain out all the excitement in the story. Go ahead. I obviously can't stop you since I'm not at your computer base. Review please! Or else I'll send Finnick and his trident after **_**you. **_**Ha ha, not really. But please review!**


	15. Introducing Me

**Can someone tell me what album of Three Days Grace this is from? It's called Wake Up. It's totes awesome! (1 reviewer has me saying that now). Also, hold your spears, swords, potions, other magical items that could kill me, etc… Anyway I plan for this story to be long and full of drama. Not so much drama that you're going to want to commit suicide or anything…unless you want that much drama. Man, the song Wake Up makes me want to make Percy closed off in this chapter. Stupid Three Days Grace! And the plot I'm making for Annabeth, Rachel, and Percy is crumbling down to the ground. Why me! *dodges arrows*. I said hold them! Aw, shoot them anyway. This chapter makes me angry too.**

The next day~

I was so confused. I'm dating Rachel Elizabeth Dare now? How'd that happen? I shook my head. I knew how that happened. But the thing is what if I have feelings for someone else? I mean, I can't! I can't have feelings for Rachel or anyone else right now! My hand throbbed. "Eh." I grunted.

"You all right, man?" Grover asked. The table was looking at me.

"I'm fine." I'm not. How would I tell Annabeth? Annabeth…I looked at her

"Are you sure? You look like you're in pain-"

"I'm fine." I said, rising my voice. The table was silent.

"Sorry, I just…" I shook my head and left the table.

"Percy!" Nico said.

Here come the thoughts…

_Why did I do this? Why did I agree? Are we seriously dating? Are we going to kiss?_ Percy you don't want to kiss her.

_Yeah but she is pretty._

No she isn't.

_Do you have any feelings for Annabeth? Of course you don't, you're only_ _friends._

Do you want to be more than that? I know you do.

I'm in a relationship.

_Are you? Are you really?_

I…I don't know.

_Think about it._

I just dropped the subject and sighed deeply. Who do I have feelings for? Why am I asking all these questions? Why is this so much like a movie?

"Hey there." The voice that I could recognize anywhere said. I turned around to see Rachel.

"Hey there yourself." I told her. Do I like her? Do I not? Where do we lye? Where do I stand?

"Watch' a doin?" She asked.

"I'm standing here." I told her, smirking as she took one step closer.

"You know you could always do more than stand…" She whispered.

"Uh-huh?" Was my smart reply. Smooth, Percy, smooth.

She grabbed my shirt, and I only had a moment to look down at her balled up fist back to her face before she pulled me closer and smashed her soft lips on mine. Everything went mush. Well, it goes mush every time I kiss a pretty girl. Wait, did I just call her pretty? See! Things go to mush! She pulled away, and I probably had a goofy smile on my face.

I nodded, but then I heard the tiniest sound. It was just a small intake of breath, but in the silent hallway even the tiniest sound would give you away. I turned around to see the blonde mob of curls running back to the cafeteria.

"Not again," I mumbled, "Stupid!" I muttered, hitting myself in the side of the head while walking towards the cafeteria.

"Percy, wait!" Rachel tried not to yell in the hallway.

"I'll get back to you," I said turning around for a moment.

Before I could take another step, the bell Rang and students swarmed the hallways in less than ten seconds the hallway was swamped with teens and I couldn't see her anywhere. We only had four minutes to get to our next class…

I'd look for her after school.

-**Gigantic**-

.

The bell rang for the last time today. Still stuffing my books in my bag, I shot out of the classroom. I rushed down the stairs, and the wind in my ears hurt as I started running as fast as I could towards my car. Without taking my backpack off I got into the car which was a stupid choice of mine because I ended up struggling for a good five minutes to get the freaking straps off.

I stuck my hand down in my pockets, reaching for my keys. I put them into the ignition and my little baby roared to life. I was just about to take off when there was a light tap on my door. My head snapped to the left only to find Rachel bent over and obnoxiously tapping on my window. Can't she see I'm trying to get the heck out of here? Reluctantly, I rolled down my window.

"What?" Looking back on it, it probably wasn't the nicest thing to say the girl, but hey.

"Um…so about today in the hallway…" She mumbled, biting her lips and playing with her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, I said I'd get back to you on that tomorrow." I said looking at anything but her. Noticing how impolite I was being, she pouted adorably. I sighed, "Sorry Rach, but I just have to be somewhere right now and I'm trying to get there as fast as I can." Her eyes widened dramatically and she quickly backed away from my car.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly as I smirked as her.

"Thanks!" I said, looking at her straight in the eye. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove as fast as (the speed limit would allow) I could towards Annabeth's house. It's a funny thing, I can't remember half the things said in language, but I can remember the directions to Annabeth's house.

Unfortunately I got stuck in New York traffic. My hands drummed on the steering wheel as I waited impatiently for the guy in the yellow vest with the annoying whistle to allow me to turn the corner. As I was waiting, I was able to listen to the comforting sounds of New York. Believe it or not I got a sweet little _song_ out of it. The perfect one to sing to Annabeth.

I pulled up to her house, what seemed like an hour later. The house was small brown one story with a cute white fence surrounding it. On their mailbox was a sign, and it was obvious that whoever made it was very young. To anyone else it would have been really hard to read, but I got it. It read

"_The Chase's"_

I got out of the car and grabbed the guitar. I inspected the house once more. On the side, it had one of those rose beds and there was a room right there, and you could hear the music coming from the room. I doubted that Annabeth's parents liked to listen to Taylor Swift and the Jonas Brother, so I opened the fence and walked across the lawn until I came across Annabeth's open window.

_-Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness. And you said yes._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home. Should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known the word of what you did with her would get back to me (get back to me). I should've been there in the back of your mind I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at me feet. You should've said no, baby and you might still have me._

You know when you're listening to a song on the radio, and you realize that the song is describing your life at the moment? Yeah, well it was pretty obvious that Annabeth was thinking about Rachel and me.

I stood there, looking at her balled up form waiting for her to stop listening to Taylor Swift and for her to look at to. After a few minutes it was obvious it wasn't she looking up anytime soon. I was about to knock on her window frame when a _really good_ part came on. Call me weird, but I like this song.

_I can't resist. Before you go tell me this. Was it worth it? Was she worth it?_

I couldn't help myself. I sang along.

"_No, no, no. No, no, no."_

Her head whipped over to the source of the noise (aka: moi). Her eyes widened and she sat up. Her hand flew back to turn off her stereo, but ended up knocking it off of her nightstand. Annabeth's other hand flew to grab it but she missed horribly, and she lost her balance, falling to the floor with a thud. I quickly hopped in through the window and over to her side to help her up. She glared at me as she took my hand, and I hoisted her up. I smiled politely at her and bent down to pick up her stereo. When I had stood back up she rudely took it from my hands and put it on a work desk a few feet away. She turned back towards me with a furious (but really, really hot) look in her eyes. Crossing her arms over her chest, she spoke.

"What are you doing here, you know it's breaking and entering, right? I can call the police."

"I needed to apologize-"

"For what? Kissing Rachel in a deserted hallway? I could seriously care less." She said shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. I quirked an eyebrow. Is that a little bit of jealousy I'm detecting?

"Oh so is that why you ran away?" I said, my smirk growing wider, knowing it would piss her off.

"Shut up," She said, stepping on my foot. Instinctively my hands flew down to nurse my foot. I pouted up at her, and her eyes softened a little. When I was pretty sure my foot wouldn't fall off anytime soon I stood up straight again.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked giving her shoulder a small push.

"Cause you were being a jerk face." She replied as she shoved back.

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault that you're jealous." I retorted, why couldn't she just accept the fact that she was jealous. Her eyes flared and she took a deep breath.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." She poked my chest each time, and near the end I finally had enough sense to grab her hand, and to pull her closer.

That's right, I got moves.

We were silent for a few seconds, just staring into each other's depthless eyes. Breaking contact, Annabeth's eyes flickered to my lips then back up to my eyes and back down again. I brought my right hand up and cupped her cheek slowly, I leaned in, and when I was close enough she closed her eyes, and I mirrored her actions. I gave her a light peck on the lips, wanting to know if this was okay. Annabeth's left hand grabbed onto my hair, and when I carelessly let go of her hand, the other one placed itself on the base of my neck.

So we just stood there, kissing each other like we'd never stop.

And hopefully we wouldn't.

**Aw…isn't that…interesting. **

**This is the rewrite. It took me about 5 hours, so I should be done with chapter sixteen in about…5 days?**


	16. Messed Up

**Present me: Readers, please read this message. If you haven't stopped to read this:**

**READ THIS FREAKING MESSAGE OR I SWEAR I'LL ELECTROCOUTE PERCY'S BALLS. **

…**Now that I've got your attention I need to tell you: the previous chapter was a rewrite. The next chapters I am in the process of making. Read further at your own risk, but know that the story won't be the same if you go back to chapter fifteen and up.**

**Old me: Also, I'm going to add a major twist in a couple of chapters.**

**And another thing, please, stop asking me the true pairings. It's really starting to annoy me. And was anyone else annoyed by the ending of The Lost Hero, and Mocking jay? I was.**

**Song(s) used in previous chapter: Should've said no- Taylor Swift **

**Annabeth Chase: **

We silently broke away, but he kept me in his embrace. He was smiling slightly and rubbing small circles on the small of my back. His hair was even more of a mess and was sticking out at the sides. Percy looked me in the eyes and I stared directly at him. For the first time since Percy had come to our school I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

And that scared me.

We'd freaking kissed! I mean, it's not like I hadn't kissed anyone before. There was that one time when I was thirteen and we were playing Truth or Dare (Silena threatened us. Little minx) and I gave Blake Michael a peck on the lips. We didn't really talk to each other after that…

Would it be like that with me and Percy? Would we just kiss and then never talk again, not knowing our feelings for each other? I don't know if I have positive or negative feelings towards him yet. I know what you're thinking _"those two just bloody kissed and_ _they don't know if they like each other yet"_ . But I just don't know. So I did what any girl would do if they were in the same situation as me.

I kicked him the heck out.

**Percy Jackson: **

I don't understand women. I probably won't and never will. One minute they're completely mad at you, and then they're kissing you senseless and the next you find yourself sitting in your rear on the grass by their window.

I slammed the door to my M-112. Grover followed me and we walked side by side into the school as I explained the situation.

"I just don't get it, man. One minute we're kissing and the next I'm being led to the window. Not even the door, the _freaking window_."

"Dude, chill out." he said patting my back softly. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair trying to get rid of some stress. Does she want me or not?

We arrived at our light blue colored lockers and quickly got our books out. I shut the door then leaned against it, my head harshly hitting the metal which made me wince.

"Give her some time. Maybe she'll come around." Grover said. I opened my mouth to reply.

"But what it she-" I was cut off by someone across the hall.

"Grover!" A voice- which I assumed to be a girl- squeaked. My attention was now focused on a girl with light brown hair, and pale skin. She looked pretty average except for the fact that she was wearing either a jacket, or a cape of leaves. Her dress was brown and as she got closer I could see that it had a pattern like some of wooden desks in History had.

"Hey Juniper," Grover smiled at her, "What's up?" She smiled at him, and her wide brown eyes shone as she replied.

"You were supposed to walk me to Science." Grover checked his wrist for an imaginary watch and then wiggled his obviously plucked eyebrows.

"Well, we still have enough time," He said in a teasing tone taking a step towards her, "Don't we Perce?" My eyes widened at the mention of my name, and I held up my only free hand.

"Whoa, leave me _out_ of the flirting please." Juniper's cheeks grew a bright red, and even though Grover didn't blush I'm sure he felt embarrassed. My best friend took Junipers hand and they walked off, leaving me in the hallway.

I took a deep breath and headed off to homeroom.

I felt Rachel's eyes on me all throughout Homeroom which distracted me from filling out my agenda. As I packed up my stuff, Rachel walked past me and brushed her hand on my hip, making me jump. She smirked and kept on walking. I'm sure in her head she would call it seduction.

I call it molestation.

-X-

Every single time I tried to talk to Annabeth there was always something she did to make sure I couldn't say anything. The first time she told me she was late to History, the second she told me she had to put on her ointment (I bet she was trying to throw me off), and the third time she just freaking ignored me and talked loudly with Thalia. To top it all off, every time I wasn't near Annabeth, Rachel was somewhere close to me. Just watching me.

By the time I got home I was tired, hungry, and my breath smelled horrible. I laid down on our dark blue couch, too lazy to go upstairs and rest in my own bed. I heard our couch groan and tilted my head up a little to see my father sitting on the arm of the couch with a glass of water in his hands.

"Tough day at school?" He asked handing me the glass. I sat up and cautiously took it, not knowing if he drugged it or something. He rolled his eyes, took the glass away from me and took a sip, handing it back with a smile on his face. I looked down at the drink again and took a small sip and shrugged.

"Probably the toughest." I set the water on the see-through coffee table in front of us.

"You know you can talk about it, right? I may be hard on you as a manager, but I still want to have that father-son bond, y'know? And I may be able to fix it."

I didn't know why he wanted to start being my father _now, _and I was starting to think he actually _did _put something in the drink because I actually ended up explaining the whole situation to him. At the end he had a silly smile on his face and was playing with the small locket around his neck.

"So, Rachel Dare likes you but you like Annabeth but she might like you even though you went on a sort-of-not-really-date with her; she's now ignoring you and Rachel's stalking you and you can't get her to stop?"

I nodded my head and took another sip of my water. He chuckled as he stood up. He started walking up the stairs. I raised an eyebrow,

"Hey, Dad, where're you goin'?"

"You're on your own, kid." He said after he was safely up the stairs and away from me.

Father-son bond my ass.

**I HATE THIS CHAPTER! ER! I WANNA BIGHT SOMEONE IN THE FACE! GUR! AHH! LET'S START A RIOT AND GO AFTER THE AUTHOR WHO DID THIS! **

**Oh wait, I'm the author…**


	17. Let's Get Crackin'

**Well at least I time skipped, so you wouldn't have to go through the torture of reading Perachel. And finally, one or two reviewers got what I was trying to do with this story. Kudos to them!**

I turned on the TV and sat back and relaxed on the sofa. I still had some water left and my throat was dry from telling Poseidon the story. I clicked over the channels with the remote until I had finally found a show I liked: The Voice. I enjoyed watching the show until they sang their original songs. This drove me out of my finally-sorta-not-really-in-peace state as a thought came to mind: _This Friday was the talent show and I still had no_ _song._

I sprung off of the couch, and my bones cracked, not expecting the sudden movement. I started pacing around the couch, not knowing what to do. I didn't have any song ideas. None. Zilch. Zero. I could feel a bead of sweat making its way down my forehead and I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand. It usually takes me two weeks to come up with a song, but right now I only had four freaking days. I phoned Grover. He had gladly signed up to be a closing act in the talent show, and he was telling people he was doing something new. With both of us writing something together, we could at least have it done by Thursday, right?

"Hello?" Grover's prepubescent voice asked.

"Grover," I winced at how my voice squeaked near the end, "I need you to come over here. Fast."

"Um, okay. What's up? I mean, what's so important that you had to bring in the Big Guns?" I rolled my eyes as he referred to himself as "The Big Guns". I could practically feel him smirking on the other line.

"Just get over here." I hung up and pocketed my phone and ran a hand through my already messy black hair. This was not going to be easy.

-X-

When Grover arrived I led him upstairs to my room. He quietly shut the door to it and faced me.

"So what's this all about?" Grover asked, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up slightly.

"The talent show. I need you help to write a song." Grover rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips now. He had a tired look in his eyes and I started to feel bad. Grover had his own life and things to do in it. I couldn't just steal him away from it any time I liked. He's not my rag doll.

"Seriously, man? I-"

"If you don't to you don't have to. I just don't want to end up with lyrics like 'BFF you make me LOL when I get you text I ROTFL' on Friday." Grover awkwardly patted my shoulder and shrugged.

"I'll help, don't worry. So what do you want to write a song about?" Grover asked as he went over to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. He sat down in a wooden chair and I laid down on the bed.

"I dunno. I have absolutely nothing on my mind." He sighed in obvious annoyance and I brought my hands up to toy with my hair like Annabeth did when she was thinking hard.

Annabeth…She kept on ignoring me. We barely talk anymore, and if we do it's just a small hello in the hallway because we're both rushing to get to class and other times she just flat out ignores me and it bugs me half to death. Couldn't she tell that I liked her? I thought that her eyes were the perfect color, and her Californian tan made her blonde hair stand out no matter what crowd she's in.

"Annabeth," I said sitting up. Grover's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"We can write a song about Annabeth. She probably doesn't think I like her so that's why she won't talk to me! And what better way to say you like someone?" Grover shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat, Thomas."

So we sat there debating on the lyrics. We came up with a simple beat and a few lyrics. Pretty soon we had the sheet music for it. By Wednesday we were done with the song with time to spare.

"Percy," A voice brought me out of thought. I looked up and saw Grover awkwardly playing with his hands. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, man?"

"Well, I was wondering…since I'm going to wrap in your song can you sing?" He blushed and I thought it was kind of funny how he was embarrassed to ask a simple question.

"Yeah, sure. Do you have the lyrics on you?" He pulled out his cell phone.

"I actually have it recorded. Originally it was all a rap but I think that with your voice it can become a great song. Here, I'll send you an email when I get to my apartment. I got to go, see you tomorrow." Then he was out of my room, and then out the house.

Around thirty minutes later I got Grover's email. I listened to the song and I couldn't help but grin.

Friday was going to be perfect.

**WHOO! EVERYONE, LET'S THROW A PARTY! I AM SO HAPPY!**

**But this chapter did sort of suck…**


	18. Would You Kill To Save A Life?

Song(s) used in this chapter: Burning' Up-Jonas Brothers, Hurricane- 30 Seconds to Mars

I peeked from the curtains, and saw a kid warming up the audience. She wasn't doing too well because only a couple people laughed. A person tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see Grover. He wore a purple dress shirt with a black, red, gray plaid tie, an un-buttoned orange/red sweat shirt, and jeans. He also had his glasses on. He was chewing gum.

I compared him to what I was wearing. I was wearing a black fedora, a black short sleeved dress shirt, jeans and white loose tie. **(Look up Adam Gontier at Concert, then go to images. There you will see Adam holding a mic to his mouth. All you have to do is add the fedora.)**

"Hey man. You alright? You're pink." He raised an eyebrow.

"Just fine." I said. He shook his head.

"Don't know what your problem is. You've performed in front of a thousand people. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong." There was something slightly wrong. How would she react to about my songs about her? My song about us?

"Anyway, I memorized my part in the song. Just one less thing for you to worry about." He patted my back.

"-Give it up, for Percy Jackson!" Said the girl. The crowd went wild. The girl retreated backstage.

"Your turn." She smiled at me. And gave me a slight push. When I stepped out, the crowd went wilder. I ran up to the mic. Paparazzi were at the sides of the gym. They had their cameras, and cam corders, and other live equipment. My breathing was hard.

"Hey everyone." I said. They replied in a chorus of 'hey's'. I wonder if Annabeth was one of those people.

"I'm going to sing a small little song. And I like to dedicate it to a special someone," I took a deep breath, "Who I hope'll be listening to the lyrics. _Really listening_." I scanned my eyes over the crowd, but I couldn't find her mop of blonde curls anywhere in this lighting.

I went back and got my guitar.

"Here we go." I said, fingering the pick. The strap was digging into my T-Shirt. I gripped the Microphone stand with my left hand as the teacher from the music room started playing the semphisizer. Music started playing. I started to sing, my eyes still searching for Annabeth.

"_I'm hot, you're cold, you go around like you know,_

_Who I am, but you don't,_

_You got me on my toes (toes, toes),_

_I'm slipping into the lava,_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under,_

_Baby you turn the temperate hotter,_

_Cause I'm burning up, burning up, for you baby."_

I couldn't find her anywhere. It was a little discouraging. Was she even here? I flipped my hair out of my eyes and started playing the guitar.

"_C'mon girl, I fell (I fell), so fast (So fast), can't hold myself back. High heels, red dress (Red dress!), All by yourself, got to catch my breath!_

_I'm surfing into the lava,_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under,_

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter,_

_Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you baby,_

_Walk in room, all I can see is you,_

_Oh, you're starin' me down,_

_I know you feel it too,_

I started clapping along to the basic rhythm, and everyone in the auditorium followed my actions.

_I'm slippin into the lava,_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under,_

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter,_

_Cause I'm burning up, for you baby!_

_Slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under,_

_Baby you turn the temperature hotter,_

_Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you baby!"_

Grover jumped from behind the curtains.

" **Yo, we're burning up, in this place tonight, Percy Jackson sing it loud," He rapped.**

"_And I'm feeling right!" I said._

"**Get up and dance!**

"_Don't try and fight!" I chanted_

"**Big G is for real,"**

"_And that's no lie!"_

"**Stop drop and roll, and touch your toes,"**

"_It keeps on burning up more and more,"_

"**I got PJ with me, playin it down, Come on man, let's bring the chorus around"**

"_I'm slipping into the lava,_

_And I'm tryin to keep from goin under,"_

"_**Yeah!"**_

"_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cause I'm burning up for you baby, burning up,"_

"_**Sup?"**_

"_Burning up, for you baby."_

I was now sweating. I'd run down into the audience, slapping people's hands. That sure took a lot out of you. I went back onto the stage. I propped the mike into the holder near the semphisizer keyboard.

"Thanks Grover. I'll be back near the end of the show to do a song with Grover which you won't want to miss out on, but until then, please enjoy the amazing talents that other people have in store for you.

The whole school clapped, Grover gave me thumbs up and we both went off stage together

As I watched from the right side of the gym, I noticed that these people had mad talent skills. There were these two dancers, Crystal and Matt, who were just amazing. Like, I can't even put to words how good they were. Along with a few musicians, actors, and magicians. There was also a guy who did this crazy science equation in less then two minutes.

Before I knew it, I was back onstage with Grover. We didn't do introductions. The lights dimmed as I took my place on the keyboard. I started playing the rhythm and Mr. Reynolds's started on the symphasizer.

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave…_

_No matter how many breathes that you took, you still couldn't breathe,_

_No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain,_

_Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_

I took a deep breath as my voice bounced off the walls. Grover's voice came from the middle of the stage even though you could barely see him.

_Heartbeat a heartbeat, I need a heartbeat a heartbeat…_

As I started to sing the chorus the lights got brighter, putting a small spotlight on my face but casting an eerie glow.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life? Tell me would you kill to prove your right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn. This hurricane's chasing us all underground…_

Grover said that when he'd started this song it was about religion, which for some people is a pretty delicate subject. In my mind, I thought of this song relationship-wise. Tell me would you kill to save a life- Annabeth killing my heart to save her own. To save herself. She's trying to make me get rid of all feelings towards her. But I can't. I need her. I need to hear her heartbeat. She was breaking me.

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget,_

_No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret,_

_There is a fire inside and it's started a riot about to explode into flames,_

_Where is your God? Where is you God? Where is your God?_

By now half of the auditorium lights were on, and you could see a few people swaying in their chairs, others just looking at us with bored expressions on their faces.

_Do you really want? _Grover started

_Do you really want me?_ I replied.

_Do you really want me dead, or alive to torture for my sins?_ We both sang together.

_Do you really want?_

_(Heart beat a heart beat)_ Grover's voice echoed.

_Do you really want me? (I need a heartbeat a heartbeat)_

_Do you really want me dead? (You know I gotta leave I can't stay)_

_Or alive to live a lie? (I know I gotta go I can't stay)_

During the chorus, the lights flickered on and off, synchronizing with the heartbeat.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn. This Hurricane's chasing us all underground._

I took a deep breath and let Grover rap his small part. This time the entire auditorium was lit. I found Annabeth's face immediately. She was in the fourth row with Silena and the others. I focused on her face and her face only. Luckily she was in the middle of the row, so it looked like I was staring out into the audience.

_Tell me would you kill…To save a life?_

_Running away from the night_ Grover chanted as the auditorium started to get darker again.

_Tell me would you kill…To prove you're right?_

_Running away from the light._

_Crash, Crash, burn, let it all burn, this hurricane's chasing us all underground,_

_Run away to save your life…_

All was quiet. Ten seconds went by before someone started clapping. Soon, the whole gym was clapping and Grover was smiling. He came up and hugged me and we both left the stage for the second time that day.

Throughout lunch Grover and I were told how great our performance was. Our table was loud with laughter, as Connor and Travis told a truth or dare story

"And…and so," Travis stuttered, "Connor was stuck outside in his tighty whitey's singing Hannah Montana songs in the pouring rain." I couldn't help but laugh and shudder at the mental image. Something nudged my foot and I looked up from my pizza to see Annabeth smiling at me. I nudged my foot against her with a smirk on my face. She looked down embarrassingly at her food and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

I can only hope that that was a sign that everything was okay between us.

I can only hope that she would realize I'm not playing with her.

I can only hope that she comes to her senses before I break.

I can only hope…

**I had to shorten the 30 STM/Kanye West version of the song. It was taking up the whole freaking chapter. I'm so sorry I used the Jo. Bros. They're my secret weapon.**

**Let's try to reach 200 reviews before chapter 20!**


	19. Running Away From The Light

**Just a little bit behind his mother's death.**

_Mint chocolate-chip ice cream dribbled down my cheek as we drove down the highway. It was a special night for me, since I had moved up a grade. First to second. My mum made a big deal out of it, saying that I was taking one more step to becoming a young man. I was seven. Not even close to the age of the sixth graders at my school. _

_I bounced happily in my seat and licked my ice cream while I watched the movie in the back of my father's headrest. They were having a small conversation because they didn't really want to watch what I was watching, which was weird. I thought they loved the Lion King._

_I looked out my window and saw that it was snowing. I also noticed that mum was going really slow on the road, making sure she was going at just the right speed to keep the few New Yorkers behind her happy. _

"_Percy," She said looking in the review mirror, "How's that ice cream?" I swallowed the small bit that was in my mouth and smiled at her, showing her my missing front tooth._

"_Good." I said nodding my head up and down. My father laughed. I liked his laugh. He sounded a lot like Santa Claus when he laughed. I like Santa Claus. _

"_How does it feel to be a second grader?" My dad asked, twisting his neck slightly to look at me better. I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. I didn't feel smarter, older, or wiser. I felt the same as I did two weeks ago._

"_Okay," I said dragging the word out. I bit into the side of my cone, "But I like first grade better. I was getting comfy." I had been held back in first grade. Mummy laughed and looked back at me. That was enough of a distraction. A different car that was blasting loud music turned the corner. Mummy heard it and turned around. Just in time, she swerved out of the way. I thought we were going to be safe after that. I was wrong._

_Mum's hands fumbled to get hold of the steering wheel, but she was just so shaken. Our car smashed into the side of the small flower shop on the corner. I leaned forward ever so slightly, and then I was jerked back. I could feel my ice cream coming back up. I groaned and closed my eyes and I rubbed the back of my head. When I opened them I could see black, yellow, and purple dots with a mixture of green. When my vision was clear, I looked for my parents. Dad was shaking mum, who was slumped over the steering wheel. _

"_Sally, get up, Sally GET. UP." My father shouted. Her body shook. Her hands were clamped around the steering wheel and dad tried to pry them off. I don't know why mum wasn't getting up. I was sort of mad at her for falling asleep on the wheel. She made us crash into the flower shop! Dad and I had plans to get her flowers there for her birthday. There wasn't another flower shop that was close to where we lived. _

"_Why isn't she waking up?" I asked. For the first time my dad acknowledged the fact that I was still inside the car. He reached for something in his pocket and handed it to me. His phone._

"_Call 911. Right now. Call 911." He told me and turned my mum over. I dialed the three numbers. As the phone rang, I couldn't help but stare at my mum. She had a nasty booboo on her forehead and I could already see a large lump forming around her chin area. She would need to see a Doctor for that. Her eyes were slightly open. She was whispering something to my father. I was so caught up at staring at my mother that I didn't hear the voice on the other end of the line._

"_Hi," I finally said, "My name's Percy Jackson. My mom just ran her car into the flower shop on…" I looked at me dad for help he mouthed the words to me before focusing on mum, "Fifty-Seventh Street. I think."_

"_Okay," A calm girly voice said from the other end, "And is there anyone injured?"_

"_My mum, I think."_

"_Okay, a crew is on their way. Hold tight." I nodded and then hung up, giving the phone back to dad. When he didn't take it I put it in my back pocket. I leaned forward to get a better view of mum. She smiled slightly when she saw me. She reached out a hand and I took her soft hand in mine._

"_I love you Percy, you know that right?" She said, her eyebrows furrowing. I nodded and squeezed her hand._

"_I love you too, Mum…you know that right?" I said the last part with a little bit of worry. She laughed softly._

"_I love both of you with all my heart." She said. Poseidon took her other hand and whispered softly to her._

"_Don't shut your eyes, Sally." Daddy took her other hand and placed it over his chest. I didn't understand the purpose of this. _

_The police arrived a few minutes later and took mum away on a stretcher. A few doctors stayed behind to bandage up some cuts on my dads arms. A nice police officer drove us to the Hospital where I was told they took Mummy. They told us we wouldn't be able to see her until the next day. I wanted to go home and crawl in my racecar bed, but Poseidon told me we were staying at the hospital. He allowed me to curl up in his lap to fall asleep. I took the moment for granted in my head and cursed him out in my head. I never knew it would be the last time I would ever get to do this with my father._

_The next day, a man came out in what seemed like a white dress. He told us Mummy didn't do too well in surgery. That she collapsed during it, and that they couldn't save her. My dad cried. I'd never see him cry. So I had to cry. My dad had to cry because something really happened. That night, my dad explained everything to me. Life and Death. Today and Tomorrow. The Reasons of Life. _

I woke up in a cold sweat. The covers were on the floor, and the area around me was damp. I looked over at the clock. 5:14 it read. Sighing, I went to the restroom to wash up. With a towel rapped around my waste, and my body wet I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was sticking up in every direction. My bright green eyes (which I had inherited from my mum) were wide and my eyelids and nose were red as if I'd been crying in my sleep and my mouth was parted slightly as I breathed heavily. I never really knew that much about my mum. I've only seen pictures. But that dream…it was so detailed it almost seemed real. I could hear her voice. I could feel her touch.

I didn't notice I was crying until a tear dripped off my chin, and splashed on my hand. It almost felt as though someone wanted me to remember her. Unfortunately, the dream was already fading from my memory. I was able to only get five facts out of it.

That night I cried harder than I ever had in my entire life.

That night we celebrated my becoming of being a second grader.

That night I watched the Lion King.

That night my mum told me she loved me.

That night my mum died.


	20. Resuscitate Me

_**I personally love this chapter. I hope you do too.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson (yet).**

**Me: Ah! My Fiber One Bar!**

**Chubby Bunny: Mwahaha! I knocked it from your hands!**

**Me: …Evil…**

Percy Jackson is now in his hospital room. He has small video cameras watching him. He now can speak, and see. He almost died the other day. He'd heard his best friend, and his father fighting. He'd wanted them to stop. His heart rate had gotten faster, along with his breathing. It was a bad thing too, because of his ribs. They'd been hurt in the accident. So the doctors had rushed him out, right past Annabeth and Poseidon.

It had been his sixth time close to death. Now that he was conscious, they were trying to get him to sign a paper saying that he'd want to be resuscitated.

~Percy~

"Sir that was your sixth time almost dying. Are you sure you don't want to be resuscitated if it happens again?" The nurse asked.

"No." I said.

"Percy, you have to sign it." Poseidon said. I didn't notice him in the room before.

_BEEP!_

"No." I said once more. When would they get this? Poseidon looked at the nurse, and then came closer to me.

"Is this about Annabeth?" He said quietly. How'd he know?

But as I said in the previous part, Annabeth doesn't want to see me. She doesn't want to talk to me right now. She doesn't want any connection with me right now. Everyone else had come in, Nico, Grover, Travis, Connor, Thalia. If she doesn't want to see me, what would make me want to see myself? Why should I even live right now? Annabeth…

"Maybe." I answered.

"So she's the reason you want to die…" Poseidon said under his breath. Poseidon stood up.

"Get that girl in here." He demanded, the nurse looked confused.

"Which one? There are at least forty out there with T-shirts, or posters with his face on it." I wanted to laugh. Poseidon rubbed his temples out of habit.

"The normal, but scared looking one."

I coughed. It felt like my body was breaking in two. Just this morning I looked at my X-Ray and saw how fragile I was right now. Poseidon looked at me concerned.

"Everything's okay." I told him. He shook his head.

"No it isn't. You were hit by a Semi Truck. That's not okay on my watch." He smiled briefly. Annabeth came into the room with the nurse. I held her eye contact for at least ten seconds.

"Well, we're going." Poseidon said standing up. Before Annabeth took a step forward, Poseidon grabbed her arm, and told her something. She nodded slowly. Poseidon and the nurse went outside. She sat next to me.

"Um…hey." She said.

"Hi." I said. There was an awkward silence.

"So-" She started.

"Don't try to get me to sign it." I told her. She frowned.

"But you have to!" She insisted.

"Give me one good reason why, Annabeth. One good reason." Annabeth hesitantly rested her hand on mine.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.**_

"There are people that would need you. They'd be really depressed if you died." She said, giving my hand a light squeeze, I could feel some heat rush to my cheeks. No, no! This had to be the worst time to be blushing.

_BA-BEEP BA-BEEP BA-BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"L-Like who?" My voice was hoarse, my throat was dry, and suddenly my tongue felt heavier, and there was a lump in my throat.

Annabeth paused.

"Man, is it hot in here?" I asked. It really was. I felt like I was in the desert. I suddenly had a massive headache.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sure." I blinked my eyes multiple times. I felt beads of sweat going down my face.

"You don't look okay." She said.

"I-"

That's when I blacked out.

Time skip. Time skip. Time skip. Time skip. Time skip.

My vision was blurry

"Erg!" I think I said.

"Percy? Are you awake?" Said a familiar. My vision swam back into focus. Annabeth was looking down at me. She was the only person in the room.

"Wha'?" I asked. She gasped, and I felt arms wrap around me.

"You went into unconsciousness. Doctors came in and checked on you. Will you please sign the paper? I even used the word please, Percy." She told me. I sighed.

"Fine." I said. So be it Annabeth, so be it. She hugged me once more, then did something totally unexpected, she kissed me.

Not like, mouth on mouth or whatever, but on the cheek. But that was sure enough for me to blush. The stupid monitor wasn't helping me either.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BA-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BA-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I sat up in my bed. I was definitely blushing. I think my whole face was red, I wonder if I look like a tomato, along with Annabeth. She kind of does look cute blushing…

"Um, I'm going to get the doctor." She said, standing up. I tried to tell her to not go, but the words didn't come out. She left in the blink of an eye.

Tell me, how come when I try to hold onto something, it slips away?

**HAPPY EARLY VETERANS DAY (For people in USA). PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! I love the sound my phone makes when it tells me I have mail!**

**Also, has anyone ever read the book Eleven by Patricia Giff? If so, can you please tell me some spoilers because right now it is boring and I have to read it for battle of the books. I'm on page 100. Now I'm going to go rock out to Three Days Grace. Whoo! Go Peanut Butter!**

**P.S: 300? Can I get 300? We can do it! You can do it!**


	21. I'm Back

**Does anyone think it's karma that Percy sang something bad about Rachel, and then he gets hit by a semi? Ha-ha, I just thought of that. Maybe Chubby Bunny will get Karma too for knocking my dang snacks out of my hands!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…and my characters…and-**

**Me: My Granola Bar!**

**Chubby Bunny: Ha-ha! I knocked it from your hands! CB: 1 P12:0**

**Me: You know what?**

**CB: What?**

**Me: This dialogue is completely stupid and pointless.**

**CB:…You're right. **

I stayed in the hospital for who knows long. Days? Weeks? Months? I don't care, today was my last day. Doctors told me that I was fragile still, and shouldn't try anything extreme. But all I did was nod, I wanted to get out of this place they call Hospital. Their food is bland. As soon as I can, I'm getting a humongous pizza. My mouth watered at the thought. Dad warned me, as the doctors put me into a wheelchair, that there were paparazzi and fan girls everywhere. I told him it was no big deal, but I soon regretted it.

"OMG! IT'S HIM! IT'S PERCY! AH!" Said one fan girl wearing a t-shirt with a picture of me on it.

"AH!" The rest of them shrieked. Thank God for the guards, and hold off rope. Cameras flashed as paparazzi shouted questions that hurt my eardrums.

"How you feeling Percy?"

"Now are you single?" That was a fan girl, but the paparazzi heard it and started asking me questions about my dating life.

"Are you still with Rachel?"

"WE heard you have a new song! Is it about Rachel, or Annabeth?"

"Did you get some?"

"Are you cheating on them with someone else? Maybe-" But I didn't get to hear the rest of it, because we made it out the door. I gasped at the bright light…and the smell! That wonderful smell.

"Are you alright?" Poseidon asked worriedly.

"Air!" I said, smiling. Poseidon rolled his eyes. Poseidon told the nurse where he parked his car, and they pushed me over there.

"Okay, so he can walk, he can talk. He just needs to be careful, and obserbative. If there's any problems, or any pains just call our front desks. Oh! And I almost forgot, here's a prescription for some medicine. He might be in pain for a couple of days." Poseidon thanked her, and then they both got me into the car. The nurse stole one last glance at me, and then fast walked back to the hospital.

It was sort of awkward driving with my dad in the car. It was really silent.

"So, what's the deal between you and Annabeth?" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me, then back at the road.

"There's obviously something going on. I mean, first you tell me all these stories about her. Then you say that she's the most indescribable thing ever, and then you start making googley eyes. There's something going on, don't tell me there isn't."

"Sorry to disappoint dad, but there isn't." I knew I was blushing. I turned my head so I was looking out the window. I looked at the passing cars.

"Oh." Said Poseidon.

"Well…if there was something going on, I'd approve. She seems like a nice girl. I can tell she cares about you." I shrugged. We stayed silent the rest of the drive.

~THE NEXT DAY~

I got my bag ready for school. Dad hadn't wanted me to go to school, but I protested. I wanted to see my friends. He helped me change some of my bandages, and drove me to school.

"Keep your hood up." He reminded me, and I did so. I gripped my backpack straps. I watched my dad drive off. I was starting to regret my decision wanting to come to school. I'd probably have to face Rachel. I'd have to see all of my friends. I'd have to see Annabeth

That kiss on the cheek wasn't helping our 'Let's be friends' thing. It's kind of sick really, getting your heartbroken by a person, then liking someone else that quickly. What? I didn't say I liked someone. Psh, no! Annabeth? No! Ha-ha…no. But that kiss…even if it was on the cheek, got my heart pumping. Embarrassing thing is I think Annabeth noticed. Okay, let's just admit it. I like Annabeth. I liked her since I met her. I don't know why I went out with Rachel! Just stop questioning me (**0.o**)!

I looked at my watch. 10 minutes late. Oh this is just fantastic. I get to make a grand entrance into the classroom. And even worse, Annabeth will be there.

***Tears of joy stream down face* I…AM SO HAPPY…HE LIVED!**

**Percabeth may or may not happen. It depends on reviews…**

**300! 300! Let's get to 300! 300! 300! Let's get to 300! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! I JUST WANT TO ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING! I WANT TO GET TO 300 REVIEWS, THEN 500!**

**Just review! Tell me anything! Doesn't have to even do anything with the story! Just review.**

***Starts sobbing***

***Chubby Bunny stands awkwardly in corner***

**Chubby Bunny: Oh, for the sake of my ears, just review!**


	22. GNO

*sigh* it's like no one reads Pacific Half anymore. It makes me sad.

"Are they still doing it?" Rachel asked her friends. Tiffany looked over Rachel's shoulder. She saw Nico, Grover, Thalia, Connor, and Percy glaring at Rachel. Percy didn't look as threatening as the others with a bandage wrapped around his head. Tiffany still gulped.

"Yes." She answered.

Jared's hold on Rachel's waist tightened. Rachel sneaked a peek behind her. She made a small yelp. She turned her head around again and looked down at her food.

"Do not worry about those pigs. They mean nothing." Jared comforted her. Rachel looked over her shoulder once more. They creeped her out.

"They're still scary. How does a person even glare like that?" Rachel responded. She felt their harsh eyes on her back.

"It's not that scary. If they try anything, we'll back you up in fighting back. We are your friends, yes?" Leo said. Rachel nodded slowly. She saw them still glaring out of the corner of her eye. On the inside, she shuddered.

~Percy~

"You were right Nico, that did make my day." I said as I watched Rachel and her friends.

"Glaring always makes my day." Nico said, sighing. He bit into his pulled pork sandwich. He made a face and lifted up his bun. He looked closer at the pork, and put his fingers in it. He pulled out a piece of hair.

"And that's Karma for glaring." Said Annabeth. She tucked a little bit of hair behind her ear. She had a slight smile on her face.

"If that was his Karma, I wonder what I'll get." Connor joked.

"Hopefully death." Thalia muttered. Connor looked at her.

"Hurtful." He said.

"Oh let's face it, you're obnoxious, loud, rude, un-trustable, un reliable, not resourceful, not so attractive, weird, repulsive-"

"Again, hurtful." He said. Travis rolled his eyes.

"It's alright mate. She's just jealous of your amazing qualities." Travis said. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah_. That's_ it."

I looked at Annabeth, with a smirk on my face. Her stormy gray eyes were filled with something I couldn't read. There was a bigger smile playing her lips. She let out a small laugh. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned my head, and saw Grover. He wore a knowing smile, and I felt a faint blush creep to my cheeks. He wiggled an eyebrow. I looked away.

Despite the fact that I think Grover knows about my new crush, and Rachel probably hates my guts, it was good to be back.

Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic Gigantic

Nico stopped my at my locker.

"So, the guys are having our GNO today. You want to join?" I was confused. GNO? Isn't that 'Girls Night Out'? Why are the guys having a GNO? I had a quick flashback of Miley Cyrus's music video for GNO and shuddered.

"GNO?" Nico sighed.

"Guys Night Out. Duh," He rolled his eyes. "Are you in, or are you out, man?"

"No thanks. Dad-"

"Dad got something planned for you? Heh, that's cute. Father son bonding time? I used to have those…when I was 8." I really didn't like his attitude, and he was getting me angry.

"Dude-"

"It's gonna be fun. You think hanging out with the old man is fun? We're gonna have so much fun it's unexplainable! It's gonna be so much fun, it might be dangerous." He said. His eyes widened slightly.

"Maybe you're just…" He poked my chest.

"Chicken." He said smiling. I knew he hit a weak point. No one, and I mean no one calls me chicken. I shoved his hands off me.

"I am not chicken." I said. Nico folded his arms like a chicken.

"Brawk-Brawk-Brawk! Brawk-Brawk-Brawk! Chicken! Chicken! Brawk-" I was getting uncomfortable. People were starting to stare.

"Nico stop! People are staring." Nico smiled.

"Chicken! Chicken! This one's a chicken! Brawk-Brawk-Brawk!"

"You're being immature! Stop it!"

"BRAWK-" And that's when I reached a breaking point.

"Okay, okay! I'll go to your stupidly weird GNO party, thing. Just stop it with the weird chicken noises." I said. Just like that Nico stopped. He flipped his hair.

"Cool. My house, seven thirty. Don't be late. It's going to be off the chang!" He said, bouncing slightly.

"It's chain." He started walking down the hallway.

"Not when I say it." He called over his shoulder.

Me? I just stood there wondering what in Hades just happened. And why I'm missing my wallet.

**Please people, keep on reading Pacific Half. And please read Invisible Force. Now I'm going to go finish a Take Home math test *points finger in air and starts humming Indiana Jones theme song***


	23. GNO Guys Night Out

**I know in images, the M-112 is this puny little race car, but imagine it bigger.**

My car pulled up on the street of Nico's house. I flipped my hood up, and stepped out of the car. I pressed a button and the door of the M-112 came down. I walked up the cobblestone path. There was a beware of dog sign, near the doorbell. I rolled my eyes and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and there stood Nico. He was wearing all black, including his skinny jeans. He was also barefoot.

"Hey." I said. He smiled.

"C'mon in. The guys are in the living room. We were waiting for you." He led me to a room. Sitting on a couch was, Travis, Connor, Charles, and Grover.

"There he is." Said Charles. They all looked at me.

"Here I am." Said I.

"Well don't just stand there. Sit down." Travis and Connor said in unison. I sat down in a cushioned chair. A woman with black hair came into the room. She looked at us.

"Nico, who are these boys?" She asked.

"These are my friends. I told you they were coming over." He said.

"Well okay. Yolanda and I are going out tonight; it's you, your sister, and your friends. Take care of the house." She said grabbing her purse. She was gone in the blink of an eye. Nico turned to Travis and Connor.

"You got the stuff?" He asked. They nodded.

"You?" He asked Charles. Charles reached into a duffle bag by his feet, and started shuffling through some things.

. Nico smiled cruelly. "Perfect."

"What are we doing?" Grover and I asked at the same time.

"I'll tell you upstairs. Mom has nanny cameras all around downstairs. There are none upstairs." He got out of his chair, followed by the rest of us. We sounded like elephants going up the stairs. He led us to a door that said **NICO** then underneath it, it said

**CAUTION, ROOM EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. THINGS INSIDE MIGHT CAUSE PAINFUL DEATH**.

I was sort of afraid to go in. But all of the fear went away when we stepped in. It didn't have torture contraptions, or blood, or toxic waste anywhere. Just a regular teenage guy room. White walls with band posters on them. A small bed pressed up in the corner, a desk, and clothes on the floor. Typical.

He got a suitcase from under his bed. Inside, was…cash? Lumps (piles?) of it.

He smiled up at us. "I've been waiting for this night for_-freaking_-ever." He said cheekily. Saving the money up for what? I'm seriously confused right now. He stuffed most of it in his pocket.

"Alright, everyone dressed properly?" He asked. The Stoll brothers hit their heads with their hands.

"Uh-Huh!" They answered.

"Yep." Said Charles

"I guess." I said looking down at my dark red t shirt at brown shorts.

"I don't know." Grover mumbled. He was wearing a dark green shirt and baggy jeans.

"Now, we have to go out my bedroom window. Cause like I said, cameras downstairs. Also, I think Bianca's roaming the hallways." Charles went first. Then Travis and Connor. All that was left was Grover, Nico and I. Grover was climbing out the window when Bianca walked in. She had shoulder length hair, and dark brown eyes. She looked around the age of 13.

"Nico, do you know where-" When she saw us she stopped.

"Nico, what's going on?" Bianca asked.

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh., we're-I'm-" He stuttered for an answer. She looked at me, and her eyes went super wide.

"Oh…My…Gosh…You're…You're…Him." Then she looked at Grover.

"And…And…Oh my gosh, Nico you're kidnapping famous singers?" She concluded. Nico threw his hands up.

"You see how she just assumes the worst?" He said

"Well it looks like it!"

"But it's not!" Grover and I said at the same time. I looked at him.

"Dude, we really got to stop talking at the same time." I told him.

"Definitely."

"I'm telling mom you kidnapped famous people. Who's next? Katy Perry?" She asked getting out her phone. Nico face palmed.

"They're my friends." Bianca stopped dialing. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Grover and I said in unison. I looked at him.

"Seriously? What did we just agree to?"

"Don't tell mom." Nico said.

"For a price." She said. Nico dug in his pockets, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

"Let's see, I got a nickel, a button, a…tooth. Some toilet paper, a grape." Nico put the grape in his mouth, his expression turned to disgust.

"Not a grape! Not a grape!" He ran to the window and spit the 'grape' out. He wiped his hands on his mouth. "Eh!" He said. Bianca was giggling.

"You guys coming down yet?" Charles yelled from down below. Bianca stopped giggling.

"You're sneaking out too!" Her eyes were wide. I dug into my pocket.

"If I give you…30 bucks, and a piece of gum, will you keep this a secret?" I smiled. She shook her head, not accepting.

"I want the cash sticking out of his pockets. If you don't gimme it I'm calling mom." Bianca smirked folding her arms. Nico sighed and started unloading his pockets. He handed her every single dollar and she smiled the whole time. I'd call her something, but that wouldn't make this story appropriate.

Before she left, I grabbed her shoulder.

"Remember," I put my finger to my lips "Sh." She nodded, mimicking my finger "Sh." I nodded, and she left. We were silent climbing down.

"You guys took forever." Connor complained.

"Sorry, my little sister robbed me." Nico said.

"So where are we going?" Grover asked.

"You'll see." Nico said. We walked about a block or so, utterly bored, before we stopped in the middle of a random street. A car pulled up a few minutes later. The guy driving in it was African American, probably around his early twenties. He wore a bandanna and a XXL football jersey. He unlocked the doors and everyone piled in. I was going to give them a whole speech on stranger danger, but they were all just going along with this guy. I didn't want to be a buzz kill or anything.

"Where to little bro?" He asked, smiling at Charles? Oh. He's Charles' brother. Beckendorf gave him a map and he laughed at it.

"Seriously dude?" Charles rolled his eyes.

"Drake, we've been waiting forever for this night. Just go." Drake pressed the gas pedals and we were off.

-Gigantic-

"How much longer-" Grover was cut off.

"We're here." Travis announced with glee.

"YES!" Connor and Nico shouted. I looked outside the car window and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Uncle Ben's Bounce House? Are you kidding me?"

"Best place in New York." Travis said smiling. We got out of the car.

"You know our bedtimes, Drake. Pick us up by nine thirty so we can go bowling.." Nico said. Drake nodded, and pulled away from the building. Connor practically ran inside of the building, screaming at the top of his lungs. We all followed, Grover and I in the back.

"Are we seriously about to go into a bouncy house?" Grover asked.

"Let's give it a shot. If it sucks, we'll distract the kids," I said referring to Connor, Nico and Travis, "and climb out the nearest window." Grover smirked as we went to the lobby.

"Reservation for Nico di Angelo. Party of six." The woman typed something into the computer, then looked up at Nico, and smiled.

"Your credit card, please." Nico reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet that looked similar to mine. And his ID picture on the cover looked a lot like mine…He handed a card over to her. He brought the wallet to his right hand and I was able to see the ID clearly. My eyes widened and I reached into my pocket to NOT find MY wallet. The woman handed him my credit card back.

"Nico…" I growled. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Sorry, I needed you to meet the balance cause the guys and I wanted to rent out a whole room." He gave he back my wallet sheepishly.

"The locker room is down the hall, you'll be in room AD." The woman said (her nametag said Mary.), obviously trying to break up a soon to be fight.

"Bouncy!" Connor said fast walking to the lockers.

"Someone's…excited." Charles grumbled as he walked past us. I shrugged at everyone else and followed Beckendorf.

-Gigantic-

"That. Was. Amazing." I said on the ride back and taking a sip of the non alcoholic beer Drake had brought us, and took a bite of my pizza. We were all talking over each other in the car, trying to get everyone's attention. Travis was telling a story about how he did three flips in a row on a trampoline, and Nico was backfiring how he did the splits in the air. Then, get this, Travis slapped Nico with his pizza resulting in the awesomest pizza-slap-fight.

When pulled up to the bowling alley, Nico was covered in pizza sauce.. We slowly poured out of the car. I stuffed the last part of my pizza in my mouth. I got my shoe size, and we all played against each other. My balls kept on going the wrong direction (get your mind out of the gutter), so I ended up putting up the blocks. In the end, I only got one strike, and I came out second to last. Grover and I danced to Ke$ha, and when one of Grover's songs came on, he stood up on a couch and sang along to the chorus, even though it was supposed to be rapped. That made us get kicked out because we were scaring other customers, but so what?

My GNO rocked.


	24. I Hate Everything About You

Dad was so mad when I came home more bloodied up than I had when I left. He said he'd had enough and called up a service. Next thing I know I'm off to school with a bodyguard named Briares. Briares is this big well-built man. He's around six feet tall. He wears all black and wears an emotionless face. His hair is cut short and he has a scar running from his hairline to his eye. He's frightening if you ask me.

He stood block at the side of my desk, spanning me into focus each time my eyes wandered over to Annabeth, I just couldn't stop. She pushed a strand of hair away from her face. I sighed lightly. She turned her head and smiled at me. I smiled back.

And just like Briares had done a couple minutes before, he slammed his hand down on my desk snapping me back to reality. I think he snapped California back into reality. He pointed to the work sheet in front me and I nodded.

Briares stuck to me like glue. He stood at our lunch table.

"Oh yay. We're eating with a human wall guarding us." Nico growled sitting down.

"He's my bodyguard." I told him.

"Why do you need a bodyguard? It seemed like you were doing fine before." Silena asked.

"Well I was hit by a semi, and I was beat up by girls…twice."

"What do you mean you were beat up by girls? Fan girls?" Annabeth asked sitting down, not even looking at the big block standing right behind me.

"No. Nico here decided that we should investigate a fake murder."

"You thought it was real too, idiot." Connor said walking by me. He lightly hit me upside the head. Briares's hand snapped out and grabbed Connor arm, twisting it behind him.

"Eep!" He said. Briares whispered something into Connor's ear. He nodded looking at me.

"And there's the karma." Connor sat beside Nico.

"If that's my karma, I say Nico got off a little bit light." You could hear a thud, then Nico cry out in pain.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Fake murder?" Annabeth pondered. "Long story." I said, dismissing it. I gave her a small smirk. Grover and Thalia came up with their school lunches. They sat on the opposite sides of Annabeth, giving her knowing looks. I raised an eyebrow at Grover. He told me nothing. Travis and Charles came up next. Charles started laughing.

"Grover, I thought you were a vegetarian." He said. Grover nodded.

"Why are you eating meat?" Grover looked down at his plate.

"Dude I thought it was a brownie." He stood up and threw his lunch away, wrinkling his nose.

"You should not throw away your lunch. Meat is good." It was the first time I had heard Briares speak. His voice was low.

"Uh huh. Sure." Grover said sitting down. Briares stayed quiet the rest of the lunchtime. He was doing all right until I had to go pee.

Dude, he tried to follow me into the stall. That, my friend is wrong. There should be a law against following someone to a urinal. It's just wrong. It was where I drew the line.

"Look dude, you're my bodyguard. You protect me from fan girls, danger or whatever. Not urinals." I said putting up my hands.

"I'm just doing my job." Said Briares.  
"Well I think you're doing it a little too well. Lie off a little?" I asked.

"But your father-"

"Forget him." Briares scrunched his eyebrows together, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Take a break every once in a while." He couldn't be older than 20. Everyone needs a break. I mean, the man's going to be guarding my bedroom. Who does that? He ran a hand through his low cut brown hair.

"Okay…okay." He said nodding.

"Good, now step out of the stall. Really got to let the river flow." I said. Briares nodded and stepped back, turning around.

The rest of the day was easier. Briares would stay a distance and let me talk to my friends, even though whenever someone would pat me on the back, or a girl would gawk he'd flinch.

When we came home Poseidon came right at me.

"Get on a pair of different clothes."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked addressing my orange shirt and plaid shorts.

" We're doing a live recording of one of your different songs. And tomorrow you have an interview. Go! Now! Briares, come with me!"

I went up to my room and went into the secret room. I ditched my school clothes and put on some dark jeans, a white shirt, purple jacket, a chain, and a hat. There was one thing I learned about being famous. People actually care about what you wear. If you wear normal people clothes, the crowd hates you. You wear different yet supermodel clothes they love you. It's so confusing. I went down the stairs. I went to the island piece in the kitchen in search for my glasses.

"Dad, where are my glasses? I need them because there's at least a thirty minute walk to the studio." I said.

"Briares will be walking you. You don't need a disguise or whatever." A voice called from my dad's office. Briares came out of my dad's office still dressed in black. There was something different about him, but I didn't know what.

"You're taking the limo. Phillip is already outside. Briares is taking my car." I nodded as Poseidon rushed me out the door. Phillip opened up the door. We drove in silence. It suddenly felt awkward to try to talk to Phillip. Phillip dropped me off at the usual location. I looked out onto the street. I felt naked without my hood up and my glasses on. Briares pulled up and was at my side in a minute. We walked down the street.

There was pointing, stares, and flashes. I tried to play it cool just walking through the streets without bugging out. I noticed a small group forming. ***Insert swear word of choice here.***

"Should we run?" Briares asked.

"Fast walk." I told him. I heard more and more footsteps. I spared a look behind my shoulders.

"It's really him!" I heard one person say. We walked faster. We took a detour going through different streets, but only a little bit of the group would depart each time. Briares and I took off running around each corner, trying to put distance between them and us.

"Get em!" One fan guy screamed. Briares and I took off running for good. We knocked over trashcans and did a lot of swearing.

NOODLES FOR SOUP STUDIOS

"This is it?" Briares asked as I ran towards the building door. The girls and guys behind us were screaming frantically. I jiggled the handle door, it wouldn't open. Crap! There was a key! I reached into my pockets for my keys, but they weren't there! I mentally face palmed. I had left them in the house when I had changed. Stupid!

"Stand back." Briares said. He struck the crane pose. He did all these weird movements.

"They're getting closer." I pointed out as I saw the fans get closer down the alleyway.

"One second." Briares said. Half way down the alleyway.

"They're really close." ¾ down the alleyway. Briares tapped the doorknob, and then kicked the door. He grabbed the doorknob and pulled at it, swinging the door open. He closed the door just when the first fan had showed up.

I had landed on my knees. I stood up, dusting fake dust off of my jeans.

"Thanks." I told Briares. Briares nodded.

"We go forward now?" He asked, nodding his head forward. I nodded and started down the other long hallway. We passed different recordings. I waved to Usher and Beyonce. We finally came to a studio where a plaque said 'Percy Jackson'. And under that it said 'New.' Even though I'd been here for around 9 months, they still considered me new. I entered and there were cameramen, fidgeting with their equipment. My agent, Will, stepped forwards.

"You're late."

"Sorry. Fan-"

"Get inside the booth. They want to hear Everything About You." I sighed, and then walked into the recording booth. I took a few deep breaths. When I opened them, I saw that a red light was on. The cameras were on. I took the head phones from the mic. I heard the strums of an electric guitar.

Every time we lye awake,

After every hit we take,

Every feeling that I get,

But I haven't missed you yet,

I'd made this song about Rachel out of pure anger. It was the first song I'd written after we'd broken up. I don't miss her now. I don't even know what I saw in her. I don't know, I guess she just seemed to sparkle. I guess she seemed to sparkle to everybody. I hated it now.

Every roommate kept awake,

By every sigh and scream we make,

All the feelings that I get,

But I still don't miss you yet,

Only when I stop to think about it…

I hadn't really thought, when I agreed to be with Rachel. She had that affect, the one that would make you say yes to anything. I mean anything. She could have gotten me to jump off the empire state building if she'd wanted me to. Gosh, I hate her…I hate…

I hate everything about you!

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you!

Why do I love you?

I didn't know why I loved her. I tried to convince myself I was just pretending. Trying to block out the pain. Something.

Every time we lye awake,

After every hit we take,

Every feeling that I get,

But I haven't missed you yet,

Only when I stop to think about it…

I didn't miss her. I'll never miss her. My feelings just disappeared. Forever.

I hate everything about you!

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you!

Why do I love you?

I never tried to love Rachel. I'm glad I didn't admit that I loved her. Probably would have turned out crappy anyways.

Only when I stop to think about you, I know,

Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?

Did Rachel know how I felt now? I bet she pushed my feelings to the back of her mind. Never even thought about how I would feel. Well I'll tell her how I feel. How I feel about her.

I hate everything about you!

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me!

Why do you love me?

I

Hate

You

Hate

I

Hate

You

Love

Me!

I hate everything about you!

Why do I love you?


	25. The Interview

**Song(s) used in last chapter: (I Hate) Everything About You- Three Days Grace**

Today was the interview with Jerry Sanders. They dressed me up in a simple dark blue jacket, purple-ish shirt, and jeans. People had to re-do my makeup because I just about sneezed every time they tried to put on blush, so they decided not to do it. Next to me, getting her hair done was Calypso Hart. Calypso was on a TV show named Bullets. She plays Taylor Marks. I think Bullets was about these teens that solved crimes and stuff. Almost like a teen NCIS. She had her hair up in a ponytail, but her bangs were down and curled. She had on jeans, boots, and a t-shirt with some designs on it. Someone attached a microphone to my clothes. Poseidon came by, completely angry looking.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, getting up from my chair.

"The agents screwed up!" He exclaims. I raise an eyebrow, and he rolls his eyes.

"The agents both scheduled you and little Miss Mary Sue on the same day for interviews!"

"And this is a big deal why?" He rolls his eyes.

"Obviously you don't care that you're doing an interview with Calypso." I shrug. I really didn't. All I was going to talk about was my new album, Rebellious. Not that exciting. Poseidon taps his silver watch.

"The show starts in ten minutes." I nod. Poseidon disappears and Calypso turns to me.

"What was that about?" She asks. Her voice is soft in the now silent room, and I'm afraid if I speak I'll break it.

"Our agents messed up. We're doing interviews together, I guess." She nods.

"Okay." She says, getting out of her chair, in a flash she's next to me.

"Calypso Hart." She holds out her hand. I look at it for a moment. Her nails were neatly manicured, and her hand is small. Man, she is like a Mary Sue. I shake it.

"I know who you are. Percy Jackson." She smiles.

"I know who you are too." So we talk for the next five minutes, until we're called. We stand at the side lines, behind the curtains. There's a whole crowd of people taking their seats. A man with a microphone around his had looks at a big clock.

"Five…four…three…" Jerry runs onto the stage, sitting down behind a desk, plastering on a smile. A sign lights up.

ON AIR

It says. The crowd claps as Jerry's smile widens.

"Hi, I'm Jerry as most of you already know. Today we're having very special interviews. We don't have just one, but two celebrities here today!" The crowd cheers again.

"She's seventeen and is on one of the most viewed television shows in the world; give it up for Calypso Hart!" Calypso walks onto stage, waving sweetly, and then sits in a cushioned chair on the left of the desk.

"Hey Jerry!" Calypso says strongly, and I almost yelp with surprise. In the room she seemed like this fragile girl who looked like she couldn't do a thing, and now she just seems so…strong.

"Hey Callie. Can I call you Callie? How ya feeling Callie?" Calypso giggles.

"I like Calypso better, and I feel great." Jerry's smile doesn't falter.

"Next up, he's a heartthrob, and I swear his posters will be on your daughter's walls for years, he's a great singer and known world wide even though he's been famous for a couple of months, make some noise for Percy Jackson!" The crowd claps and screams wildly as I run out onto stage, holding my hands up in a 'rock' way. I sit down in the cushioned leather black chair next to Calypso. I look at her for a moment, and then back at Jerry. Jerry looks at a card in his hands, then back up at us. The room is silent. I look towards the audience and see a few 'I LOVE U PERCY!' posters. I smile, and then look back at Jerry.

"So you got hit by a semi?"

"Yeah."

"How'd it feel?"

"Um, bad? When I woke up I couldn't move. I'm surprised a person can even heal that fast from getting hit by a truck."

"Well you look great!" The crowd laughs, and Jerry looks at Calypso.

"So, Callie-"

"Calypso."

"So Callie, how's the show been?" He asks. Calypso smiles briefly.

"It's great. Everyone's having a great time. Chris, Chiron and Luke are great. And so are Zoë and Michelle."

"Any spoilers for season three?" Calypso snaps her fingers.

"I wish I could, but I can't! You'll just have to watch. But…I can tell you one thing. A lot of things unexpected will happen." Jerry throws the cards behind his head.

"Oh forget this; you know what we really want the dish about." Calypso raises an eyebrow.

"We want to know about you and Luke!" There were several 'yeah's!' from the audience. Calypso's face paled.

"Um, well-"

"Are you two dating? Are you not? You seem really close." Jerry grills her, and I can see the little beads of sweat going down her face.

"Hey man, can you lay off a little. I don't think she wants to answer." Jerry wiggles his eyebrows.

"A little protective, eh?" I blush, and I suddenly wish those people had covered my cheeks up with blush so people wouldn't be able to tell the difference if I was blushing or not.

"No-No! It's just uh…" I stumble for words.

"So I'm guessing you're her boyfriend then?" Whoa whoa whoa, back up the towboat Bob!

"Uh, no! We're not dating!"

"Yeah, no date! We no date! I don't like her. I mean, she's pretty and all but…yeah no!" I say, but Jerry's having none of it. He goes off about how cute of a couple we are, and I snap.

"Drop the subject man, we're not dating!" I say. Jerry holds up his hands, looking shocked at my outburst.

"Okay, let's move on." He looks at a new pile of cards, and smiles a slow cruel smile.

"So Percy, you're going to be releasing a new album…" He says, and suddenly my hearts pounding 100 miles per hour. I feel a little bit glad about getting the spotlight off of Calypso (for her sake), but now I've led myself into doom by having him make me talk about my album. The songs about Rachel and my dad.

"Yep." I gulp. I'm pretty sure my microphone made it so everyone in the audience could hear it. I feel something on my hand and I look down. There's calypso's hand. She gives me a small squeeze and her hand's gone.

"And it's called…" He raises an eyebrow, setting down the cards.

"Rebellious." He leans forwards, interested apparently.

"And why'd that?"

"Well, it's about my relationship with some people. It's about how they basically hurt me very much in an emotional and physical way."

"Those people are…?" I felt my thought tighten. Number one, it's frightening how he only responds with three words, and I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Uh, next question?"

"Tell me Percy, the fan sites are on fire! Who are you with? Rachel or Annabeth?" I start to wonder what Annabeth might be doing right now. Sleeping in, doing homework, tutoring, baby sitting, eating ice cream. I bet she'd look cute if she got ice cream on her nose. I felt my shoulders sag at the thought of Rachel.

"Neither." I say quietly. The crowd gasps. I see Poseidon from the edge of the stage. His face is set grim.

"I was with Rachel. Things just weren't…" I look at my father one more time. "Right." I decide.

"So I'm guessing the songs are about Rachel? Like Everything About You?" I nod.

"Like Everything About You." I say. "You can give them the preview if you want." Jerry looks at the audience.

"You want to see Everything About You?" Jerry doesn't wait for a response; he reaches out, grabs a remote, and presses play. It shows a 30 second part of what we'd recorded yesterday. When it finishes they clap, and we keep on talking. At the end, I hold up the CD case. On the case was me. My hair was spiked up in some places, and I had a piercing in my left ear, just glaring at the camera. Behind me are stick figures, smashing cars, breaking windows, and holding up signs. Another two punching each other, and in the far back, two stick figures holding hands. The cameras get a close up on it. I turn the CD around so they could see the song names on the back.

1. Bitter Taste (Three Days Grace)

2. Last Resort (Papa Roach)

3. I Hate Everything About You (Three Days Grace)

4. No More (Three Days Grace)

5. Riot (Three Days Grace)

6. Headstrong (Trapt)

7. Scars (Papa Roach [acoustic version])

8. Bully (Three Days Grace)

9. Someone Who Cares (Three Days Grace)

10. Scream (Zac Efron)

(Bonus) 11. Getting Away With Murder

and Calypso and I say goodbye.

"Thank you." She says touching my shoulder, before being taken away by someone. I smile a small smile.

"You're welcome." Poseidon tugs on my sleeve, telling me it's time to go. We leave, and drive in silence. When I get home, I'm out before my head even hits the pillow.

**Major plot twist coming up. Sorry for not updating. My teacher's trying to kill me with the social studies book D: She's sent us home with the 1,000 paged thing 3 nights in a row! Check out my suckish DeviantArt! Anyway, I have homework to do!**

**P.S: I recommend you listen to ALL of the songs on Percy's album. You better, or he'll make a song about **_**you.**_


	26. Chemistry

Poseidon fiddled with his rubix cube.

"Aha!" He proclaimed, showing his black haired sun his victory. One orange side. Percy raised an eyebrow, then held up his rubix cube, which had, the orange, red, blue, and white side already filled out. All he needed was green. Poseidon pouted, sticking out his tongue at his son. These were the moments they liked, where they could sit around.

"Real mature, dad." Percy chuckled. Poseidon smirked, and continued twisting his Rubix.

"Most mature person you'll find out there." Poseidon said.

"Doubt it." Percy mumbled. Poseidon rolled his head.

"What you just say?" He asks in a daring tone. Percy's back straightens as he stands up from their brown couch.

"Nothing. You want juice? I'm going to go get some juice." Percy says quickly walking towards the door.

"Get me some water!" Poseidon says without a please. It's regular for him to never say, "Please," or "Thank you." Percy nods, and then shuts the door. Poseidon sets down the rubix cube, cursing it to the corners of the Underworld. His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he takes it out, looking at the screen. It's a number he doesn't recognize, so he slowly presses the Decline button. A few minutes later, when there was still no Percy, his phone rang again. It's the same number. Poseidon looks at his phone uncomfortably, and presses the "Answer." Button.

"Hello?" He says unsurely into the phone.

"Poseidon, baby! How are you?" A woman with a slight French accent says from the other line. You could hear the chirpiness in her voice.

"I am…fine. May I ask, who is this?" He runs his tongue along his perfect teeth after he asks this. The woman gasps.

"You do not remember me? I am Marie! Marie Hart! Manager of-" The rest of what she says is jumbled, for all Poseidon thinks about are flashbacks. The flashback of the affair that he'd had with Marie. The private dates, the fastly deleted voice mails. The 'lying to the kid' part. Her face. Everything. Poseidon manages to speak.

"Marie, it has been years. How is Calypso?" You could hear her giggle from the other line.

"Oh dear, she is fine! I actually called you because of her!" She says. Poseidon cocks his light blonde eyebrow.

"Hm?" He asks, standing up, putting his hand in his shorts.

"Yes! Did you see their interview last week? Truly beautiful!" She says, oblivious that to him it had been a disaster.

"How so?" He asks.

"The chemistry," Poseidon almost choked on his own spit "Between them. Did you not see it? When Calypso touched your sons hand in the interview it was so heart touching. I almost shed a tear. Almost. The fan sites were on fire. Bullets fans were fighting each other on the forums, and PJ fans were about to start a riot!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Poseidon thinks he can hear footsteps coming back. Percy.

"As Calypso Hart's mother, manager, and the manager of the most watched TV show of the generation, I think that we should get our children together!" Poseidon did choke on his spit this time, and his face got red.

"Together? There is no way in H-"

"It could get them both on top of the world! They'd be the couple that everyone loves! I can see it now-Percalypso! Or maybe…Calercy! You know what, I like Percalypso better."

"No." Poseidon says, shaking his head even though Marie can't see it.

"What?" Marie asks.

"I will not let my son date your daughter." Poseidon says simply.

"Why not?" She asks him.

"What if he gets his heart broken?"

"Pish posh! Silly you! It would be a fake relationship! I'm not that stupid. As if I'd let my daughter actually date that trashy son of yours." Poseidon clenched, and unclenched his fist in his pocket.

"Only a couple of months! Maybe four?" She asks. Poseidon growls in frustration.

"No! How many times do I have to say it? There is no, and will be no chemistry between my son and your daughter. I couldn't stand it if the same thing happened to them as what happened to us, Marie!" You could hear her now choke back a sob.

"Marie?" Poseidon asks with a change in emotion. His voice is gentle. She doesn't answer.

"Marie?" Poseidon asks more urgently. There's the buzzing sound. The sound that someone has hung up. Poseidon sighs as he sits down on the couch. The door slowly opens and Percy walks in with a glass of orange juice, and a bottle of water. Percy tosses the water at Poseidon, and it lands in his lap. Percy sits down next to him, slowly drinking is orange juice. Poseidon puts his bottled water on the coffee table and rubs his temples- a habit of his.

"You okay dad?" Percy asks. Poseidon nods.

"Are you sure? You seem a lot different from the mature dad I left ten minutes ago…" It's supposed to be a joke; Poseidon's supposed to laugh.

A Small Fact

He didn't

Not so long, but best I could do at the moment. I'm thinking about making a story called: Sleep Your Life Away.

It's about Percy, a guy who stays in his house, sleeps, doesn't care about things, and sleeps to try to get away from his problems.

I'm thinking two possibilities for the plot. Number 1. Is that in his sleep, he dreams of a girl named Annabeth, and a camp.

Number two is Nico is Percy's friend, and he brings in a specialist, Annabeth, to help him get over his problems. One of his problems? He can't stop reliving the day when his girlfriend, Rachel Dare died.

Tell me in the reviews if I should make it! Until then…


	27. Percalypso?

Percy, Braires, and Poseidon walked into the grocery store normally. Percy without his hood, or even his glasses. He was telling his bodyguard some weird joke that he'd heard from Connor and Travis. Something about an elevator and a man…

Poseidon sent Percy off to go get things from a section of the store. Percy dared Braires to race him, and the two took off running, Briares purposely letting Percy win. Poseidon shook his head smiling. In the matter of three weeks, Percy had managed to turn a military argent/boxer/Navy officer/Air force Commander into a softie. Absolutely amazing. Of course, a couple of people were watching them run around. Poseidon looked at his list of groceries. He stroked his brown chin bristles. He got a cart and started pushing.

There were newsstands all over the grocery store. Some important, some not so important ones. Poseidon would have carried on to go grab some microwavable pizza, but he saw the magazine cover that made his eyes go wide. He bent down and snatched a copy from the holder, looking at the cover. On the cover was a picture of Percy and Calypso smiling during the interview. Calypso had her hand over his. Poseidon flipped to page fifty, earning him a paper cut on his pointer finger. He read what the people had said. Some people thought they were dating secretly, others thought they'd make a horrible couple. At the bottom it said: Are they dating?

52% say YES!

48% say NO!

The more he read the parts, the more he started to like Marie's offer. He wondered, 'does the offer still stand? I mean, I sapped at the poor woman…' He shut the magazine and looked at the cover again. He looked at Calypso's big brown eyes looking into Percy's playfully, and Percy looking at her greatfully. Calypso had her body leaning towards Percy. Could they really pull off fake dating? Poseidon gulped. He flipped out his phone, going to his recent calls. He pressed his thumb down on Marie's number.

5 seconds…

10 seconds…

20 seconds…

Poseidon started to doubt.

"Hello?" Said a wavery voice.

"Hello. Is this Marie?" Poseidon asks leaning against the cart, starting to walk again.

"Yes. Poseidon?" Marie asks.

"Yes. Um…so, uh…." Poseidon rarely stutters, it's only when he feels awkward. He usually never feels awkward.

"Spit it out!" Marie hisses.

"I take your offer!" Poseidon says loudly, causing people to look at him. He waves them off.

"Huh?" She asks.

"Calypso can date Percy!" His voice is close to a whisper. He hears her laugh.

"Percalypso is a go!" Marie cheers from the other end, and a groan follows from the same end. Probably Calypso. Poseidon grimaces.

"Okay, they should meet in Le Bernardin." She says the name simply.

"Okay. How long will we say they've been dating?" He asks.

"Two weeks. After Percy's accident, but before the talk show." Marie decides. Suddenly, Percy and Braires are at Poseidon's side with a basketful of things, both of their faces red but filled with laughter.

"Alright. Le Bernardin. Around six…?" Poseidon asks, and Percy's face falls.

"Dad, who's that? You're not going…" Percy's voice falters, and almost cracks. Poseidon shakes his head, because that's exactly what he needs. His famous son to have a breakdown in Fry's because of a phone conversation.

"All right then, he'll see her there." Poseidon finishes, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Dad, who was that? If that's a girl telling you that she wants to date her, please cancel or something. You promised after mom's-" Poseidon cuts him off.

"I'm not dating anyone." He says. Percy's now confused.

"What?" He asks. Poseidon runs back to the stand, taking out the magazine, and then comes back to the cart not allowing Percy to see the magazine. He was going to need some help getting it through to Percy about how he's suddenly in a relationship. A fake one at that.

Okay, so there's a story called The Never-Ending Labyrinth that I hadn't even HEARD about until last month when a reviewer (Annabeth3.0 I think) said my story was similar to it. So then I look it up, read the summary and the first chapter, and I leave the story because I had homework after that. Then, one of my reviewers (I will not say names…except for Annabeth3.0) told me they sent in a review to The Never-Ending Labyrinth about stuff. And I got some hate PM's…and I read the story 1st chapter to 19th. Then I read some of the reviews for the Never-Ending Labyrinth, and there were some of you guys who reviewed that story, and I'm just like "Okay." Cause you know, I don't just restrict you guys from reviewing other stories, but then I see the 19th chapter reviews about how some of you guys said that The Never-Ending Labyrinth is better than Gigantic but sh(!) keep it a secret, and stuff. And I know I sound like a total (insert swear word of choice here. I think all of them fit.) right now, but can you please not say that? Just like…keep it to yourselves, or PM the author of that story about it. I mean, I ended up sort of crying last night, and that brought me to the question: "Should I delete this story? There's already a story about them being famous and no one really likes to sort of read the same story. And, mine was published a long time after his/hers, and people think I'm copying." But then I thought "I'm not copying at all!" then I fell asleep, but the next day (today) I wasn't able to focus on anything! I think I failed some last minute tests! Sorry about my rambling and crap, I just needed to get it out.

Moving onto a happier subject…has anyone seen Tron Legacy yet? If you have is any good?

Moving onto an even happier subject…we reached 400! *Hands free cookies out.*

Me: C'mon, you know you want them. They're frosted...and have sprinkles…


	28. You Gotta Be Kidding Me

Listening to Never Too Late (again). Just to clear it up: WE HAVE MADE TRUCE! I REPEAT: WE HAVE MADE TRUCE!

"You gotta be kidding me." I said, looking down on the magazine, licking my lips. I looked back up at dad. He wore a weird face, too hard to explain.

"You have got to be kidding me." I say again. He shrugs slightly.

"Just for two months…" He says, giving me a sheepish smile. I shake my head, standing up, but Braires sits me back down.

"Seriously? There is nothing going on between us!" I say, using hand gestures. Poseidon bits his chapped lips.

"The public doesn't know that…" He trails off. I face palm.

"No. I'm not doing it." I tell him. He raises an eyebrow

"Do I have any say in this?" Poseidon doesn't answer; I lean back in the leather sighing.

"Didn't think so." I shake my head, and then run my right hand through my hair biting my lip.

"So what do I do?" Poseidon tries to hide his chuckle, but it slips.

"Don't laugh at me! I don't know what to do!" I say seriously.

"You just treat her like you would a regular girlfriend." Poseidon says. I fell m eyebrows furrow, and my mouth form the shape of a small 'o'. Poseidon nods.

"Yeah." He says as if he's talking to a five year old. Gosh, sometimes I just wanna kill the guy.

AN IMPORTANT FACT

Percy was part of the cause of Poseidon's death.

He nods, and Briares opens the door. I stand, but Poseidon stops me.

"Oh, and Percy," I raise an eyebrow. "Your dates at six. Better hurry." I pull up my long sleeve shirt to see my watch. 5:21.

"Thanks for the heads up." I say sarcastically. I run up the stars to my room. Yep, sometimes I really wanna kill my dad. I ended up wearing jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and a plaid unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt. I rushed out of the house. When I got to the car, I realized I'd forgotten something. My keys!

"Stupid!" I mumble to myself as I run back inside. I grab my keys, then run back out, my bangs sort of sticking to my face. It took me two wrong turns, a u-turn, a cab driver cussing at me, almost dying, getting pulled over, and a picture later I arrived at the restaurant. No one was here yet except for Calypso. She was wearing a light brown hoodie, jeans, and boots. I got out of my car with my shades on running across the street towards her. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hey," She says.

"Hey." I mimicked her.

"You ready for this?" She asks. I shake my head, blowing out air.

"No. You?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"I was trying to avoid this." I look down at my clothes.

"I'm not that unattractive, am I?" I ask, joking. She giggles, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon." She takes my hand and leads me to the receptionist.

"Reservation." I tell the woman. She nods plastering a fake smile onto her face.

"Under what name?" She clicks the mouse on the computer next to her.

"Percy Jackson." I say. She stands up, the brightness gone from her eyes.

"Ugh. ID." She says in an annoying voice. "Like it's really him." I hear her mutter under her breath. I pull out my wallet, flip it open, and show it to her. Her mouth goes agape and I have the pleasure to beam like an idiot.

"Um, you have the uh, table in the, um, in the back. I'll show you there." She says. Calypso grabs my hands and I look at her. She mouths: "Cameras." I look behind us, and there are already two normal people with their phones out, and five paparazzi at the windows. Little buggers.

"Away we go then."

"Go then we shall." Calypso plays along as she leans against me as we walk. They sit us down at a table hidden by bamboo. We're now in a silence.

"Very nice restaurant." I say. She nods.

"My mom used to take me here all the time." I smile.

"My dad use to take me here too," We look into each other's eyes.

"Then it stopped." We said together. We share a sad knowing smile. We both know that our parents had affairs with each other. We both know that this was their usual dating place.

"So, Calypso, how'd you get famous?" I ask, slightly curious. She shrugs.

"Broadway. You?"

"A song called Long Distance Relationships. My dad wrote it, and then made me put it on YouTube when I was fourteen. My voice was so high pitched back then."

"Back then?" Calypso laughs. "You're fifteen now!"

"Really? I had no idea!" I exclaim. We smile one more time at each other, our gazes not breaking until a waitress comes over.

"Hi, I'm Silena and I'll be your- oh my gosh! Percy!" I look away from Calypso's big brown eyes. Standing there with her hair in a ponytail was Silena with a giddy look on her face.

"Like, oh my gosh! This would be the last place I would expect you to be! I know it was voted one of New York's awesomest restaurants or whatever, but still! No way, is that Calypso Heart? Big fan of Bullets. I watch it every night. But I really thought you and Luke were together. Total blow to my bet. I just totally lost fifty bucks to Thalia. Do you know how much that sucks? I still have to pay Travis and Connor-"

"Silena, can you stop talking?" Calypso says sweetly. Silena blushes.

"Sorry, sometimes I just start talking and sometimes fantasizing when I meet famous people. It really is an honor to meet you."

"Can you take our orders?" I ask. She nods enthusiastically.

"What would you like to drink?" She's bouncing on the balls of her feet looking at us with her eyes.

"Coke." Calypso and I say at the same time. Silena winks at us.

"You guys have something in common…"

"Well yeah, we're dating. We'd have to have something in common." Calypso says reaching out, holding my hand. Silena looks at our entwined hands and her eyebrows furrow. After we told her what we wanted to eat, we went back to talking, ignoring the flashes. At the end, after I gave Silena a check, I got a text.

Kiss the girl-

Poseidon.

My face paled. Calypso asked me what's wrong and looked at the text. She blushed.

In front of the cameras? -

Percy

A buzz.

No, in front of Oprah. Yes in front of the cameras! -

Poseidon.

Calypso and I look at each other worriedly.

"They're making us kiss on the first date?" I ask. Calypso shakes her head.

"Technically it's our third date." I roll my eyes, not sure if I wanted to do this. The walk to the front door seemed like an hour to me.

"Act normal." Calypso says. I nod, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She snuggles into my side, and we're struck by blinding flashes as we go outside.

"Are you and Calypso dating?" No.

"Yes."

"Are you two in love?" No. We didn't answer. The cameras kept flashing, and questions were still asked. We were still followed. Just in front of the restaurant, at the corner of the street, I peel Calypso from my side. I look at her.

"Are you ready?" I repeat her question from earlier.

"No." She answers truthfully.

"Neither am I." I leaned down slowly, and she was on her tiptoes. Our lips brushed softly, and then hardly, then it was over. Done. No more. I knew my face was twitching, trying to turn into a disgusted face. It's not that she isn't a good kisser-just not my type, you know? I mean she's pretty, but…

"They just kissed!" screamed the paparazzi. Calypso puts on a lovey dovey face, and makes me bend down lower to her ear. She whispers one word: "Run." This confuses me, but when Calypso runs off, I understand. I'm supposed to follow her to loose the paparazzi, and come back to my car later. I follow her, telling her to wait up. I tip over trashcans running after her and suddenly she's nowhere in sight. I scratch my head in confusion. I look around searching for her for minutes. I think the paparazzi have given up. A car drives by me in the street, and who's in it? Calypso.

"How'd you get in your car so fast? You just left me, like, 5 minutes ago and your cars all the way over in the parking lot! That's not humanly possible! How?" I say. She smiles.

"Years and years of being famous." She laughs and drives away. Why that little…

Don't forget to check out my story Sleep Your Life Away, chapter 2 is now up.


	29. One More Thing To Worry About

Back a school, every other student seemed to have a magazine with Calypso and my face on it. It irked me. I felt like this was my first day again as I got stares. Before fourth period when I was getting my binder out of my locker, I felt something behind me. I turned around to come face to face with Rachel. To tell you the truth, I jumped. She was leaning on one foot with her arms crossed. She was holding something. She shook her head.

"I can't believe you." She says. I raise an eyebrow.  
"What?" I ask her, because I'm truly confused. She uncrosses her arms, and in her hands is my CD.

"How'd you get that? It's not supposed to be out for another two weeks." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Dad." I nod my head.

"Why would you make songs out of me?" She asks.

"Why would you date me for money?" She shrugs.

"Dad led me into it. I know I was sort of an (insert swear word of choice here!) with all of this. I'm sorry." She says looking me directly in the eye. I feel myself give a small sad smirk.

"We all are." I tuck my binder under my arm and Rachel shifts uncomfortably.

"So…you and Calypso?" She asks, and I feel myself blush.

"Yep." I say looking down. She blows out air.

"You guys…having a good time?" She asks, her cheeks red. This time I smile.

"Sure we are." She looks at her feet, then back up at me.

"Okay well, see you later!" She turns around and quickly walks away. I watch her retreating figure as she turns a hallway corner. She's probably headed to English. I nod my head slowly, then turn around and head to World History.

In history, something lands in my lap. I look down to see a balled up piece of paper. I look up and see Mr. Xavier writing on the chalkboard. I unravel the paper and see a note.

I know your secret.

I look around the classroom. No one's looking at me, no one's paying any attention to me. They're all listening to Mr. Xavier talk about how Octavian took the name of Augustus and made Rome more powerful. Stuffing the note in my back pocket, I return to the lesson, listening but keeping an eye out for any more notes. Throughout the day the note bugged me. What secret? About Calypso and I? That I accidently cheated in Mathematics? What, psh! I didn't cheat. My eyes were just wandering around the classroom and just so happened to land on a piece of paper with accurate answers…

When I drove home I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I kept on turning around, looking out the window. Were people spying on me? I exited my car, slamming the door, and then ran inside the house. I didn't even have time to set down my backpack, which carried five hours worth of homework down. Poseidon dragged me down to the couch.

"Can you act?" He asks.

"What?" I ask. Why is he asking me if I can act? What the f-

"Can you act?" he repeats once more. I grip his shoulders.

"What do you mean, dad? What for?"

"Bullets!" He almost shouts. I pause.

"Excuse me? " I start imagining some not so pretty things..

"The TV show Calypso is on. They want you in the show!"

"Why do they want me on?"

"Because you're her boyfriend, and a singer! Do you know how many views they're going to get? How much more famous you, and the show itself will get?"

"Oh," I say, feeling uncomfortable. "In that case, I can't act."

"I'll take that as a 'yes, I can act dad.'" He smiles as he flips out his phone.

"Once again, no say in this?" I ask. Poseidon doesn't answer. After a lot of,

"Marie, baby!"'s , I was on the show. Filming was next Tuesday. Today's Thursday. When I was heading up the stairs, Poseidon called:

"Do you remember all your song lyrics? Because, uh, you have a concert in three weeks!"

Great, I have one more thing to worry about.

Well in my opinion this chapter sucks. I'm one depressed 11 year old. Josh and Zack left Paramore and I'm listening to their songs in Paramore's honor. Paramore just wont be the same…

Don't forget to read my story Sleep Your Life Away, and you MUST vote in my poll. It is extremely important! It's life changing!


	30. New Guy?

"Can I just have my coffee already?" I asked the person at the counter. He shrugged.

"It's coming up. It might take a while though, sir." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want it to take a while. I. Want. It. Now." I growled out the last part. His eyes widened.

"You'll have to wait. Dude, chill it's just coffee!" He holds up his hands and his cheeks are flooded with red.

"Well get me something, even milk!" He nods and tells the girl who's making my coffee to stop. He pours me a cup of milk and I'm impatiently tapping my foot on the floor.

"That will be four dollars and seventy-two cents." I'm drinking my milk when he tells me this, and I end up spitting it out.

"Just for milk?" I ask. He nods.

"It was originally supposed to be coffee, so I charged you for that." I slam the cup down and you can hear the milk slosh around in it.

"Forget this!" I exclaim and start walking towards the door.

"You have to pay!" I pull out a five-dollar bill from my pocket and leave it on the floor, then exit the café.

You might be wondering: Why the case of OOC Percy? Well let me tell you, I'm only getting into character. I feel totally bad I took it out on that poor guy. I'm getting into character of a dude named Drake Monroe. In case you missed out last chapter, I was forcefully brought into a TV show called Bullets. Eh hem, let me put on my boring teacher cap and tell you a few things about Bullets.

Bullets was brought to televisions in 2009. Bullets is about a teen agency, almost like a teen NCIS. It's kind of funny because the agencies name is PDA, which actually stands for Professional Detectives Agency-but PDA stands for Public Display of Affection. The writers weren't thinking when they came up with it, I guess.

In early 2010, Bullets became more rated because of the famous Luke Castellan. Luke Castellan got famous from his you tube videos. He would sing, dance, or just do stupid things. He grew out his hair this summer and his fan girls went crazy.

So there's Luke Castellan, Calypso Heart, Chris Rodriguez, Chiron, Zoe Nightshade, Michelle Morris, a couple others, and now me.

I'm now walking home with Briares, trying to get into character, mumbling my lines over quietly to myself. Briares speaks up a little into my mumbling.

"That was quite a performance put up back there."

"Flattery will get you nowhere…but you really think so?" I ask. I don't think I'm into character that much. I mean, who can get into this Drake Character guy? I mean, he's so confusing! He hates everyone's guts, yet he loves his mother and sister. He cares about nothing, yet he loves coffee but gets frustrated when he can't have it (which explains the scene earlier), he's careless, misleading, fun, sarcastic, a mastermind, has anger issues…he's freaking bipolar!

Gosh, it's Sunday and filming is tomorrow. I know half of my lines. What am I going to do?

**The Next Day**

I. Feel. Like. Crap.

Let me explain, Poseidon made me stay up all night practicing my lines. I complained to him countless times. I mean, Monday's and Tuesday's is mess up days, Wednesday is the day you have to get it right, and Friday is when it air's. Ah but no, my lines are implanted into my brain and on the car ride there I find myself muttering my lines backwards. I feel like an idiot.

Then when Poseidon drops me off in the parking garage of Paramount Studios. I take the elevator down, my eyes half lidded. When the elevator dings I step out and unfold the map that Poseidon had given me. It says that Bullets is stage 13. Well all righty then. I start walking, following the map.

I open up a door, taking a step inside, a cool air hits me. I shudder but keep on moving. I come across a security guard and she stops me.

"Name?" I scoff, still trying to be in character.

"Percy Jackson." She rolls her eyes and digs in her pocket pulling out a picture of me. She holds it up to my face biting the inside of her cheek.

"Eh, you kinda look like him…" She mumbles.

"I am him!" I say putting my hands on my hips. She shrugs.

"Go ahead then." I walk past her and onto the set. People are bustling around and there's a man in the middle with a microphone headset thing.

"C'mon, it's eight ten thirty-two! Let's get a move on, we don't have all day." This only makes people walk faster, setting up the set. I walk towards him. When I'm behind him I tap him on the shoulder.

"Are you the guy in charge?" I ask him. He turns around, spreading his arms wide.

"Of course I am," He looks at me falling silent, and then he smiles "Hey you're the new guy. I found the new guy!"

"My name's Percy." I tell him. Aw screw the 'I should get in character' crap. I'm Percy and no one can change me. Oh wow, that sounded cliché.

"Uh yeah. Can we get new guy in dressing?" I'm about to ask why exactly they want to pour dressing on me when the dude starts pushing me towards a door.

"You're late. Everything's late! We are behind schedule!" He opens the door and shoves me through it. I look at the room that I'm in. The walls are a cream peach color and there's mirrors plastered to the wall with bright light bulbs around them. Ugh, we're getting too cliché. There's a chair lined up with each mirror. A man and a woman walk through the door. The man has blonde hair but some spots are brown. The woman has dark brown hair and a lot of child like freckles.

"Hey, there's new guy!" The woman exclaims. The guy waves.

"Ello new guy!" He chirps.

"I'm Alex, I'm be your make-up artist." I take an immediate disliking to the words make-up artist. Those are just some messed up words. The guy gives a small wave.

"I'm Peter, and I'll be your dresser."

"Percy, I'll be your Barbie doll. Preferably Ken." They give a laugh, but then they stop together.

"Okay." The say in an emotionless unison and I'm creeped out.

"Alex, you go first." Peter says and Alex smiles. She steps forward, bringing a come from behind her back.

"I'm going to tame that hair." She says and I wince. This is going to be a long dressing.

One Hour Of Pain Later-

At the end I was wearing a blue jacket, black shirt, dark jeans, and black converse. My hair seemed longer, and it was spiked with gicky, sticky, gel. It smelt like some sort of funk. The bags under my eyes were no longer seen because of my makeup. Thank goodness they didn't cover up my small mole that's near my nose. I want at least one trace that I am Percy Jackson when I'm out there.

"He's so beautiful." Peter exclaims. The door opens and the same guy from earlier is tapping his watch.

"Is he done?"

"Yes Mike, he's done." Alex says. I get out of my chair. I can't believe this. I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to barf. What if I mess up? Well I guess that's what tomorrow's for. I walk onto set with so called 'Mike'.

"Okay, this is new guy!" Mike says waving his hands in the air. A group of teens stands at the side of the set and I recognize them as the original Bullets characters.

"New guy, those are the old guys." Mike says. I see Luke go over to part of the set which looks like the back of a building.

"You go over there. We're going to start filming in five." He pats me on the back. I jog over to where Luke is.

"Hey, you must be new guy!" Luke says and I bite my lip.

"It's Percy Jackson." I say, and he puts his hand on his hip.

"Well I knew that. Dude, it's a joke that, um, never mind."

"Oh okay." We're in an awkward silence until the director asks if we're ready. Luke yells yeah and I respond with a sure. Luke goes around the corner- that's his starting point. I lean up against a brick wall and the script goes through my head.

Drake Monroe leans against the brick wall, at the back of some fancy restaurant. He's waiting for someone. A brief meeting, a few things to discuss, and then nothing more. Meeting over. He could hear the faint splash of a puddle, and he knew someone was coming. He was right. A guy appears next to him. A guy that had sent Drake away to Juvi for six months- well, until Drake escaped Juvi on the second day, anyway. The person standing before him was James Portman. He has blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore a dark blue coat and shaded glasses. Drake had once known James to be a friend of his. They'd do mischief together. But then, an agency- the PDA had taken James away to work for them. He'd left Drake, and turned him in.

(Sorry it's in script format. I know I'm going against the rules (again), please don't report me. It wouldn't work the same if it weren't in script format. Gah, I'm breaking another rule, I'm putting an AN in the middle of the story!)

Drake: James Portman.

James has slight surprise.

James: Drake Monroe? The PDA told me I'd be meeting with someone special. I wasn't informed it was you.

Drake: The PDA wanted you to meet with me. Why?

James sighs, and puts his hands in his jeans pockets.

James: There's been some problems. Murders, crimes, other things. PDA wants to know if you know anything about it. You know, since you…since you're…

James doesn't want to say what's next. Drake knows exactly what he's trying to say.

Drake: Since I'm what? A criminal of some sort? Do you think I'm helping others in their work? Please, I only do my own crimes. Like the one I could have completed today, but you're here wasting my time.

James: I'm not wasting your time. In fact, I'm here for good reason!

Drake has slight curiosity.

Drake: Why is that?

James: The PDA would like to make you an agent.

Drake laughs, wiping a fake tear from his eye. He says his next words bitterly.

Drake: I thought they wanted me dead.

James: We still do. Join?

Drake is hurt by the fact of James saying he wants him dead.

Drake: I won't join, why would I? Please, amuse me.

James considers this while Drake is leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face.

James: You should join because I can press you with charges of attempted crime. People who join the PDA that have a crime committed-if there is one- is dropped.

Drake doesn't answer. James takes handcuffs out of his pockets and turns Drake around, starting to handcuff him.

James: You haven't committed a crime, but you admitted to one.

Drake sighs.

Drake: I don't want to go to Juvi again. They serve really bad lunches! Fine I'll join your stupid agency!

James: Perfect.

That's the end of our scene. We had a few slip ups, so we had to re-do it about ten times. One of our slip ups?

Drake: I won't join, why would I? Please, abuse me. I mean accuse me. Bleh.

Luke cracks a smile. "If you wish…" And then we re-do the scene. Another was when he was pushing me against the wall, he was supposed to put his knee in between my legs when he pushes me and lean into me to whisper into my ear, but instead he ended up kneeing me in my…yeah…

When I'd gotten home I was so sore. I was heading up to my room to go to sleep when the weirdest thing happened, Poseidon asked me: "Uh, Percy, what type of dog are you interested in?" I shrugged.

"French bull dog I guess. Can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sweet dreams or whatever."

All right, once again sorry for the script format. In my opinion this is the suckiest chapter yet. It's mostly script, which makes me mad. I barely had Percy and Calypso interact. By the way, now that I've entered the television show on, there's going to be a lot of drama that I've packed from the beginning. I can't believe we're at the 30th chapter!

Luke is supposed to look like that guy from the Pacifier. The one in the family with the long blonde hair. You know, before he cut it and dyed his hair? Yeah that guy. Luke has his hair- heck, let's just make Luke look like him too :P he's yumlicious…

Uh, ignore that last entry that I'm too lazy to delete. Uh, Bullets was my original idea (or was it?) I came up with the name, and I have a good plot for it.

Merry Christmas (by the time this is loaded on FF it may not be Christmas) but yeah!

Tell me some of the things you got so I can seethe in jealousy. I got a fedora, a miniature computer that hates me, clothes, a visa gift card, and CANDY!


	31. Oblivious

"That's great, see you there." I told Annabeth. You might be a little bit confused. Well I had just asked Annabeth if she would come to the concert this weekend at Central Park. She said yes, and here we are. It's the end of the day, too.

"See you there." She said. A car honked at us.

"That's my dad. See you tomorrow?" She asked, and I nodded but then stopped her.

"I think you need my phone number," She looked at me weirdly, and a blush was evident on her face.

"Just in case." I said smiling. She flipped out her phone, as did I. The car behind us honked even more.

"Just a second dad!" Annabeth called. Once we were done switching numbers, she smiled at me.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." I said. She ran to the car, got in, and then drove off. I watched the retreating car until it was out of sight.

"Somebody's in love." Someone said next to me. I almost jumped in the air, but managed to keep my cool. When I looked at the feminine voice that had said that, I found Thalia grinning her head off.

"Not cool." I said, she only grinned wider.

"Well aren't you? You're in love with Annabeth, right?" She asked, rolling on the balls of her feet. I shrugged. I mean, she said love. Do I love Annabeth? I like her sure, but love?

"Maybe, maybe not." This has to be the worst day to forget my car, and have Poseidon be as late as ever. Now I'm stuck discussing me feelings with Thalia.

"Well I think she likes you." Thalia said. I look at her with probably the world's strangest look on my face. Annabeth, like me? I mean we're good friends, but does she like me?

"I don't think so." I say biting my lip.

"Don't think so? She asked you out on your first day! I see the way she looks at you! You two are practically head over heels for each other!" She practically explodes.

"But I'm dating Calypso." Her eyes go wide and she face palms.

"Screw Calypso." She says. A car beeps, and I realize it as my fathers.

"Bye Thalia." I say. She nods upwards to me.

"Just think about dating Annabeth." I roll my eyes.

"Sure, whatever." I get into Poseidon's car.

"So how was school?" He asks with a small smile.

"Okay." I respond, not really wanting to talk about it.

When we get home, Poseidon hands a paper with band names on it, and then another paper with a couple of my songs on it.

"Concert schedule?" I asked.

"Yeah. Memorize the concert order. Hey, what do you prefer, black, white, or brown?" He asks me. I shrug.

"I dunno, why?" He purses his lips.

"Oh no reason. I'm going out for a while. Do your homework, memorize the concert. No TV today." I roll my eyes.

"Okay."

"Peace out!" T hen the door's shut and I'm left in an empty house. I do math homework, English, and World History. I'm in the middle of a science take home test, when I look over at the concert schedule. I toss the test aside, and pick up the papers.

The Nation

Train Wreck Tomorrow

Forgetting Last Friday

Grover Underwood

Percy Jackson

Super-Mega-Foxy-Awesome-Hot Red Vines

Stutter

Mariah Carson

Calypso and The Island

My eyes went wide. Calypso? What the? Why is she singing? Can she even sing? Is it even the same Calypso? It might not be. I mean, there are a lot of people named Calypso right? Yeah, maybe it's not Calypso. What if she confronts me in front of Annabeth of something? Dude that would be so weird. Having your fake girlfriend and your wanna-be-girlfriend possibly talk to each other. That would be awkward for me…

Maybe it's not Calypso, maybe I have nothing to worry about. Why am I getting so worked up over Calypso? I should focus on the bright side of stuff: Annabeth will be there.

In honest, this chapter was worse than the last. Let's see…I have alternate endings to Gigantic. One is happy, another not so happy (cause someone dies), I'm thinking about going with the happier more heart touching path. What do you think?

I'm glad we reached 500! Give yourself a pat on the back, you should be proud! I'm planning for Gigantic to end in about 15 chapters. But me being me, I might screw everything up some way.

The next chapter will be the concert scene (which you will all love, promise). Happy New Years! I can't believe it's 2011!

I've come up with my Maximum Ride summary: She's sort of a he, but he's sort of a her. She has brown eyes, he has brown eyes. She's a dirty blonde, he's a dirty blonde. She's hiding a secret, so is he. What's the truth?

Peace Out Suckas!

~Perseus


	32. Cliche Trilogy Part One

-and Annabeth grasped my hand, and we skipped into the sun set which was now just dipping into the grass, stretching across the land.

THE FREAKING END

**Oh, my dear readers! Thank you so much for reading this story. I had so much fun writing it, and reading your reviews! I'm so sad this is over, oh, well, I'll be writing more stories in the future. See you soon, AJ.**

**Ha, no, that won't be the real ending. But when I had first started writing this, it's what I planned for the ending. I was such a peanut back then (inside joke). **

I dangled the two ties in the mirror. The one in my left hand was red, and the one in my right was black. I was deciding which one to wear for the concert at Central Park. Somewhere in this little debate in my mind, I had wondered, "Hey, does this really matter? They're freaking ties." But, I wanna please my fans, you know? If you just wear one bad article of clothing, fans are in a rage and suddenly your career is over with. Take Miley Cyrus and Lindsay Lohan as examples.

"Percy, can you please hurry," Dad whined from downstairs. "We were supposed to be there thirty minutes ago. Marie's there!" I rolled my eyes. Dad's re-developed a crush on Marie, and he takes every second to see, or talk to her. I find it highly disgusting. Calypso agrees with me.

"Red tie or black tie?" I yelled, opening the door.

"But on the dang blue tie I gave you twenty minutes ago!" He sounded frustrated now. Maybe I could have a little fun with this…

"But it isn't an option." I pouted.

"It is too a dang option!" He grumbled. I went back inside, and put on the dark blue tie, just knowing that when I come downstairs dad would be annoyed. Tucking in my white dress shirt, I started down the stairs. When I was at the bottom step, my belt had already been buckled.

"You just love annoying me, don't you," Poseidon asks. I shrugged. "Let's ride." Okay, that had to be the most cliché thing out of a movie I've ever heard.

The car ride was filled with me blabbing on and on about how Annabeth was going to be there. Who wouldn't be excited about that? I was also nervous, because, what if, like, I threw up? That would totally gross her out.

When we'd gotten to Central Park, I jumped out of the car.

"Land! Beautiful, sweet, land!" I yelled. You see, my dad is sort of a crazy driver. He swerves, and curses at other drivers because they don't move fast enough.

"Stop insulting my driving skills."

"Pft, you have no skills." It might have been a little mean, but from what my dad has treated me like the past couple of years (cough, never ending money bag, cough), I say it was a fare say.

A stage had already been set up, and people were milling around, shopping bags in hand, and a few teens were goofing off. A guy chased a girl, and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss in her hair. I wish my life was like that. The guy looked up. He had dull blonde hair, and a familiar looking face…

"Hey, bud, can you help me with this?" Dad asked me, unloading some stuff we'd need.

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed the guitar case from him, and he grabbed a big box. It held most of the stuff I use for, uh, good-luck-rituals. Geesh, sorry for being so cliché.

We went towards the stage, not stopping when someone saw my face. When we'd reached security, he asked for out names.

"Are you serious?" My dad asked. Big-Burly-Security-Dude only gave him an empty glance.

"Poseidon Antonio Marcos AlejandroTheseus Jackson." He said in a single breath. The security dude and I gave him crazy looks. I knew dads name was that long, but it still amazed me that his parents would even make his name that long. The security dude turned to me.

"Perseus Diego Angelo Jackson." He checked off both of out names, then hung two lanters around our necks. Mine had my name on it and underneath it said singer. Dad's only said visitor. I went straight to hair and make-up.

There's one thing I like about some concerts: you can do your own hair. I ended up spiking it in some places. I loosened the tie and stared at myself for what seemed like at least ten minutes. I messed with my hair some more.

_Why can't this piece just stay up?_

"You know, staring at yourself that long in the mirror makes you lose brain cells" Grover's voice said from behind me. There he was, standing there. He wore a loose shirt that said "If you don't like someone, round-house kick 'em!" And underneath there was a…uh, very descriptive picture. He was also wearing a red fedora of mine with some baggy basketball shorts.

"Hey, G-man," We did that bro-man hug thing. "What's up?" He shrugged.

"Just came back from sound check. Chilled with The Name." I raised an eyebrow.

"One of the bands."

"Oh."

"_**PERCY JACKSON TO STAGE PLEASE! PERCY JACKSON TO STAGE!"**_

It blared from the speakers, and Grover and I had to cover out ears.

"Good luck with sound check." He patted my back.

When I went to stage, they asked me if I would have a head-set microphone, or a hand-held. I told them hand-held and they got my a dark green one that had yellow sparkles all over. Leave it to stage crew to give you a girl microphone.

They had me strum a little on my guitar, then sing ten seconds of a song into a microphone. When they'd let me go, I was already sweaty from the lights.

Grover and I hung out for a while, while everyone else did mic. check. Then, just like that, we were all gathered in a big white tent. To, you know, just chill. Everyone was here except for the one band called Calypso's island.

I talked to the guys of The Nation, getting to know their style. SMFAH-Redvines was an all girls group. Train Wreck Tomorrow was a mixed group, but they all had tattoos of an explosion on their right arm, and X's on their necks. Forgetting Last Friday was a boy band. The people of Stutter, actually, stuttered. A lot. Mariah Carson fidgeted with her fingers a lot and looked around the room nervously every five minutes or so.

Around six, when the sky was dark, and you could hear a lot of people bustling around outside, we all said a prayer, gathering hands. Then, we dispersed, SMFAH- Red vines went off first. I dug through the box my dad had set on a table. I took out a rubber duck.

"Oh, wait, are you doing the slap thing? Lemme do it too!" Grover said like an excited boy. He grabbed another chicken from the box.

"I was going to ask you to be my partner, anyway." We looked at each other, smiling.

"On three." He took a shaky breath, taking off the fedora.

"One,"  
"Two," I said.

"Three!" We both yelled at each other, and started slapping each other with the chickens. We laughed as we did so, running around, By now, The Nation had come back. They're only performed four songs. You could practically hear the crowd cheering.

Grover and I stopped, catching our breathes. "You pumped?" I asked him breathlessly. He nodded, but didn't say anything. We sat down in unison on the dark purple couches, and I flipped open my phone, scrolling to the contacts.

_Annabeth C. _

I clicked it, and my phone started calling Annabeth's. She picked up on the second ring.

"Who the hell is this?" She asked.

"Nice greeting you got there, hun." I didn't mean to add the hun, it just slipped out.

"Percy?"

"No, Miranda Cosgrove. Yes, it's Percy," I stated. "Are you here yet?"

"Yeah, but some security guard called Beer Tooth wont let me in. He thinks I'm a terrorist. Do I even look like a terrorist?" I rolled my eyes.

"Remember, I can't see you." I told her.

"Can you just, give him permission or something? God, I feel like a first grader…"

"Sure, put me on the phone with him." I said, just regaining my voice. You could hear a small verbal fight break out, a crackle, and then heavy breathing.

"Hello?" Said Beer Tooth.

"Well, hi there." I said slightly smiling. "Why won't you let my friend in?"

"She might be hiding drugs." He answered simply.

"Take a good look at her, do you really think she's hiding drugs. She looks like an angel."

"Do you want me to respond to that truthfully, or do you want me to lie?" He answered back sassily.

Aren't security guards supposed to be a little bit nicer than this?

"Just let her in. Percy's permission." I said.

"Fine." He hung up on me. I sighed, and pocketed my phone. Terrorist? Drug dealer? Seriously? What next, Calypso and Luke walk in suddenly hand and hand gazing lovingly at each other?

And so, life decided it hated me, and made them do just that.

**This has to be the suckiest chapter. My OOC Percy is even more OOC. I guess that's what you get for not writing him for a month. I'm planning on breaking this into two parts. **

**I'm going to start picking my most favorite review from this chapter from now on. I'm going to post the review in the next chapter, too. **

**Go crazy with it, anything. Please, no more inserting plot ideas, or possible songs for the story. I have my pick, and I'm going with my plot so it can be all rainbows and unicorns in the end. **

**Do you guys find it creepy that I've been on everyone's profile, and have seen their stories?**

**I got a review about a story called Scream My Name. To "Annoyed", I thought my reviews were alright…I was just stating the fact, that to me, the story seemed very…close to this story. Didn't mean to offend you in any way. **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAH(S)!**

**~AJ**


	33. Cliche Trilogy Part Two Knock Em Dead

**There are many reasons why I haven't updated. Number 1: I read Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel.**

**Thus, by doing that, I lost a lot of brain cells. **

**Number 2: Also, I have taken on my fear of reading Twilight. I started early this morning, and I have gotten to page four. Be proud of me, please.**

**Number 3: I had no idea how to right this chapter…**

**It was SO hard picking my most favorite review. But I finally got one.**

MyRedPhoenix:

**LOL! I love your OOC Percy. The is HILARIOUS! And Calypso and Luke? Cute! I can't wait for your next update!**

**You love my OOC Percy? Oh, thanks. I think Percy is more like Maximum Ride here. I blame myself for reading Max Ride fanfics, and listening to theme songs (I'm pathetic…). I didn't exactly try to make it funny. I guess it's just Percy's…sassitude. (HAH! Mix between Sassy, and attitude.)**

Anyone else hate it when life randomly decides to punch you in the gut, and then offer you a pain reliever pill to make the pain go away? Yeah, I hate that too. Seeing Luke and Calypso was quite a shock actually. They both just strutted over to me with these creepy smiles on their faces. Seriously, they rival clowns.

"Hi," Chirped Calypso.

"What's up?" Luke asked, coolly. His hair had been cut shorter, and was now a lighter color. 

"What're you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I'm going on stage, Perce. Wish me luck!" Grover said, clapping me on the back, and then walking out of the tent.

"I'm a singer. That's what my name tag says, duh." Calypso said gesturing down to her nametag. Calypso as a singer? I can't really see that. Can you? If you can, please, tell me how.

"Uh huh," Then, Annabeth walked into the tent with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, Annabeth." I called. She looked over to me, smiled, and then ushered over towards me.

"Hey, sorry for being late. Had to do some homework." She apologized.

"It's okay," I said, then directed my question to Luke.

"So, you and Calypso, huh?" He smiled, and suddenly Annabeth gasped.

"Luke?" Annabeth asked. Luke had his back towards her, but then spun around to face her.

"Annabeth!" He cried happily, gathering her into a hug. He spun her around, and then set her on the ground.

"You two know each other?" You could detect the awkward in Calypso's voice.

"Yeah, we're friends in high school." Luke said smiling.

"But Luke here decided to do YouTube videos and suddenly become famous. Thus, getting a TV show and leaving us for fame and fortune, no regrets." Annabeth joked. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Calypso said. "So…hi." She said to me. I bent down and whispered in her ear.

"This totally messes us up." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but it makes you seem like the vulnerable guy. So, still, whatever. We can probably do some big dramatic break up, or something." Calypso said loudly, not caring.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Probably not the best thing to say out loud, genius." I said sarcastically. Calypso shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?"Annabeth asked, now noticing that Luke was by Calypso's side, and not me.

"Have you two broken up?" She asked, cocking her head to the side with a small frown set on her face. She sort of looked cute that way.

"I guess we'll figure out later." I said.

"Just call Marie. She'll set it up." Calypso shrugged. Again. Am I getting a sense of I-Don't-Give-A-Crap-Leave-Me-Alone-I-Want-To-Suck-My-Boyfriend's-Face-Off? Okay, good, it's not just me. Grover ran back in, obviously completely tired.

"You're up next, dude." He then saw Annabeth.

"Oh, hey Annie-kins. 'Sup?" He said, taking a swig of water.

"Oh nothing much. Just obsessing over Edward Cullen's sparkly ways." Annabeth joked. I smiled.

"PERCY JACKSON TO STAGE!" Someone in a black shirt yelled.

"I guess that would be me." I said. I walked towards the exit to the tent with Annabeth on my tail. The whole walk to the stage was awkward. All I wanted to grab her hand.

"Wish me luck." I yelled over the screams of my fans.

"G'luck." She said, showing me her pearly white teeth.

"Thanks. Do I get a good luck kiss? It could be, like, a tradition or something." I said with a cheeky smile on my face. She rolled her eyes, and squeezed my hand instead.

"Knock 'em dead, Rock star."

Without anything more than a smile that held a thousand words for a goodbye, I went onstage.

**This is all I could write. I just want to inform you, that I am now listening to the My Chemical Romance version of S.I.N.G, and in a couple minutes I'll be listening to the Glee version. Look them up, and you tell ME which one was better!**

**By the way, if you would like to rant on my late updates, and Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel to me, you can put them in a review and I'll reply. Or pm me.**

**P.S: I know I've said this before, but this is the truth: THIS HAS TO BE THE SUCKIEST CHAPTER IN THE WHOLE STORY. The only line out of the whole thing that I like is "Knock them dead, Rock star" This is even worse than My Immortal!...Okay, maybe not. I don't even know how I have the guts to publish this…**

**: My friends B-Day Party is tomorrow. I already have a card, what should I get her? HELP ME!**

**P.P.P.S: For my Looks Are Deceiving readers, the theme song for that story is, you guessed it: S.I.N.G by My Chemical Romance (Or the Glee Version.)**

**To me, it fits how the story is going to be a little too well.**

**Now, I'm going to go sulk in the emo corner and drown myself in self-pity. **


	34. Cliche Trilogy Part Three Sudden Change

**Hi! So, as we all know, there is a time in the average Fanficitioners life, where they go back and read their stories to see that they are, indeed, crap. **

**And so, I am sorry to say, after this update, I won't be updating any fresh new chapters for Gigantic for some time. Maybe a month from now? Sorry, it's just that my chapters need serious fixing. Like, how did Percy not see a semi-truck? Those things are huge! And I need to fix the fact that Percy DID NOT forget his car, he rode to school with Grover, but Grover left early during the day. Also, it's impossible to heal from a car accident that quick, especially getting hit by a semi.**

**Review from the last chapter: DaughterOfTheGreyEyedGoddess,**

**Maximum Ride good? You should try the Hunger Games.**

**Eeeww. Twilight? How could you even make it to page four?**

**Same here, except for Maximum Ride it's the Hunger Games.**

**I LOVE Percy's OOCness, too! Love it:)**

**And I agree, not your best work.**

**My IQ has gone down since the Hunger Games to think of a 6****th****…**

My Answerz: Yeah, Max Ride is awesome (Books 1-3.). I've already read the Hunger Games. I just don't go into the fandom. Too many inserts.

I don't know how I made it to page four. It was a long, treacherous journey.

Writer's block is the hardest part, my dear. But we can get through this. Together.

For OOCness, I think I'm about to cross the boundary for annoying, and diva. I believe Percy is about to become another Rachel Berry (Lea Michelle on GLEE).

My grades took a furious turn for the worst after Feb. 14. I blame it on Angel. I blame everything on that book.

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror. She had a curler in her hand, and was just about to start curling it, but something had caught her attention. She turned off the curler, and set it down. Making her way towards the strange cloth that was poking out of her closet. She tugged on it. It was a T-Shirt with various paint colors splattered everywhere. Her nose wrinkled. She put it down, and then grabbed at it again. It was the shirt she'd gotten so many paints on at Annabeth's fourth grade birthday party. Rachel felt herself give a small smile. She missed Annabeth.

No, she would keep herself from admitting it to anyone else. She was too high in the popularity chart to tell someone that she missed her old friend. That would totally bring down her status. Not even dating Jared would help her.

Rachel stared down at what she was wearing. An off the shoulder grey shirt that said: You make my heart go BOOM BOOM BOOM! And a white tank underneath. Then, a blood red skirt and black tights and black heels. Sure, the clothing was uncomfortable, but she wore it anyway because everyone liked it.

"Rache?" Her mother called from the downstairs part of their small house. Even though her father was the richest man in the U.S, they still lived in their original house. Though, Rachel bragged to everyone that she lived in a three-story house with big windows, and her room was the top floor. That's why she always had her parties at a beach house she always rented, claiming it was her own house.

"Yes," Rachel's voice wavered, and she tightened her fingers around the t-shirt. "What is it?"

"On the news they said there would be a concert at Central Park tonight. Do you want to go? I think Percy Jackson is performing there. Isn't he, like, your teen heartthrob?" Rachel rolled her eyes. She was so not answering that.

"Do you still want to go? The ticket it $10.00, and it all goes to charity!" Her mom offered.

"Yeah, sure. Cause, y'know, I'm all for that…. no sarcasm intended." Rachel said.

"Wear something nice!" Rachel looked down at her clothing once more. Wasn't that nice. She looked back at her hand, which was cramping up. She let go of the t-shirt, and it fell to the ground with a whoosh. She tucked her wild, now frizzing up from her previous shower, behind her ears. She shrugged, and stripped from her off the shoulder. She put on the t-shirt, which was an XL in adults. It was very big on her, and it looked weird with her skirt and leggings. She opened up her closet wider and found the jeans her parents had bought for her at the beginning of the year, but she'd never worn. Rachel tugged off the leggings, skirt, and pumps.

She pulled on a pair of loose fit jeans. Instead of pumps, she put on vans. She got a wallet that she used when she was eleven, and put a few bucks from her purse into the wallet.

"What time does the concert start, mom?" She yelled, leaving her room.

"Eight. I can drive you, I suppose. Does Jared want to come?" Her mom, Lea, asked.

"I don't think Jared wants to see my ex and his best friend sing it out on stage. Oh, and I'll be fine. Don't worry. Tell Jay he can chill tonight." Jay was their chauffer. Lea raised her eyebrows at Rachel.

"What's with the sudden change?" Rachel only shrugged. She was fitting into her old habits…

"I don't know." Rachel said, before doing something she hadn't dare done in many years.

She started to walk to Central Park.

**Annabeth**

I'm usually not that much of a bad person. I recycle, if someone can't pay for something, I'll try and help them out. I do projects to help the earth, I'm smart, and I eat good things, and follow my parent's directions.

But tonight…I had to do the worst thing in the history of worth things ever.

I betrayed my best friend.

**I'll still be lurking around Fan Fiction. I still reply to some reviews. You'll sometimes see me on the Maximum Ride Project Aero Forum (great people there…).**

**I just saw Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker, even though the movie is like…5 years old or something. I loved Alex P.'s British accent…. and his hair. Especially when it's wet. **

**I'll probably update Sleep Your Life Away (please check it out! Things are going to really change next chapter. There will be some…fighting. And a few people that are hunting down a certain green eyed teen…) in a few days.**

**I'm on chapter 15 of the Devil's Arithmetic. It's a really sad book. If you haven't read it, you should really read it. It's brilliant. **

**Also, if you have a quote you really love, and want to share with me, put it in your review. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Perseus&AJ Inc.**


	35. Another AN Brought By Yours Truly

Alright, I need your help.

I need ways to die. Please, tell me a couple ways to die (not silly ways, real ways). It has to be able to happen in a city. Please, guys, this is important. If you don't feel comfortable putting it in a review, put it in a PM.

Another important thing!

Since most of my readers come from this story, I need you to help me decide on something. It's a new story, but I'm not sure if you guys will be interested in it.

It's sort of like Disney's newest production "The Gemini Project". It's hard to explain. But I'll try.

It's where Percy goes to a summer camp, meets some people, befriends them, then one night he hears something he wasn't supposed to hear. Being curious, he then tries to find more about this place. He realizes the camp isn't all what it seems.

-Face palm-. Fail. I fail at life. I fail at summaries.

Anyway, if what I just said didn't make any sense, look up the Suite Life On Deck's "The Gemini Project".

It would sort of be like that, but completely different at the same time. Do you catch what I'm trying to say? The "villain" won't be whom you expected.

Also, I know I have some readers who watched Glee yesterday. Did anyone else think that when Darren (Blaine) kissed Chris (Kurt), it looked like Darren was suffocating Chris? Either way, I loved the episode. I've already bought 2 songs. Get it Right, and Loser Like Me. If you're like me, and sang along with Darren in "Misery", I have a question. Did it sound like you were singing "I am in Missouri" with a really thick southern accent? Just me? Oh.

Check out the band E.S Posthumus on YouTube, or hear a sample of their songs on iTunes. I am currently listening to Vishnu, and after that I'm going to listen to Unstoppable. Their songs make me want to get up and actually do crap. Too bad they don't make music anymore; cause, well, one of them died.

ANYWAY, this is getting off hand and I need to start packing for Disneyland (a place I am VERY afraid of).

Bye!

P.S: This story may not be updated on my YUP

P.P.S: Should I get a YouTube?

P.P.P.S: Don't forget to PM me about these things!

P.P.P.P.S: I LOVE YOU ALL (In a totally sex-free way of course.)

P.P.P.P.P.P.S: Percy and Annabeth WILL be together by the end of-

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S: Will you check out my forum? Help me out a little? Chat on a forum instead of secretly PM-ing.


	36. That Microphone

Okay, so yesterday I checked the mail for the first time. I opened the mail box and my super hot crush ran by. I said hi, he said hi, and he continued running. I shuffled through the mail, then I looked over my shoulder, and I see he's running backwards halfway down the street, checking out my butt.

It's ! worthy.

FAVORITE REVIEW**: Emach10**

Hey, so the last chapter was really good, and its a big bummer you won't be updating soon. I have to agree that Hunger Games are better than Maximum Ride (very true). But Harry Potter, Alex Rider, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians is wayyyy better. (very, very true) And the twilights aren't good enough to read. Pshh you know I only read all four like... 5 hrs. Give or take a few minutes. But now they are a bore. Since when does vampires sparkle? That was like so last century. (I'm pretty sure you don't even care about what I'm talking about)

Oh and I'm kinda confused are Percy and Annabeth ever gonna get together? Cauz (however bad it may seem) I am a Percabbeth fan to the core.

Anyway I hope you update soon, cauz some of us don't have a life and depend on stories that awesomely epic. (hehe I'm soooooooo not one of those people[add sarcasum here] hehe) Okay I'm sure you have better stuff to be doing then reading this. Just please update soon.

PS hehe is more fun then saying haha (have you ever noticed that? Or maybe its just my opinion

PSS Did I spell Percabbeth right?

PSSS...When saying PS the 2nd time do you do PSS or PSPS or PPS?

Okay I'm done ;)

~M&M

**My Answers: This story might be going on HIATUS because I don't really have any more inspiration, and I fear the plot that I'm writing will take too long and I'll lose too many readers. First three Maximum Ride's are awesome. Nuff said.**

**Sadly, I don't have a life either, and depend on author's all over the nation to update for me. Percabeth. P-e-r-c-a-b-e-t-h.**

Anyway, on with the story…

Song(s) used in this chapter: Everybody's Fool-Evanescence

The guitar started playing as I slowly walked onto stage, and I flipped my hood up. By the time I was in the middle, the bass and heavy guitar sounded, and BOOM! Fire exploded from the sides of the stage. It was safe, though, because the crowd was held off 5 feet back by a gate. I still kept my back to the audience until I started singing.

"_Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence…" _

I continued the performance by doing kicks, flips, and other movements which would probably hurt in the morning. Ah well.

-Gigantic-

I hopped down the stage steps, and was greeted with Annabeth's arms as she hugged me.

"That was awesome." She said as she pulled away smiling. A girl came up, and he nametag said "STACY: STAGE MANAGER" I gave her the stupid feminine microphone (which had lost a lot of glitter. It had probably fallen off on stage), quickly wanting to get it out of my hands. I turned back to Annabeth.

"Thanks. Hey, you wanna get something to eat?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah sure. But shouldn't we wait until the concert's over?" she asked. I shrugged.

"We could…" I said, but stepped closer to her to whisper in her ear, "but most good places close by eight thirty." I stepped back and watched in satisfaction as her cheeks lit up. I probably wouldn't have been able to see it if there weren't so many lights. But without lights, this place just wouldn't be New York.

"Okay, let's go. My mom just wants me home by nine thirty." I rolled my eyes and took her hand in mine, and led her to my car without being stalked by paparazzi.

-Gigantic-

"Ugh, and once again I find myself crammed in the tiny space you call your car." Annabeth complained as she settled herself into the seat.

"Shut up. You know you love it." I said smiling, inserting my keys into it. She loved my car. I bet she had dirty fantasies about it like I do at night before I go to bed.

Let's keep that a secret.

"As if," she said, poking me in the shoulder. I pulled out, and started driving. I made a left on 35th street and went halfway down the road before parking. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to Annabeth.

"We have arrived at our destination, m'lady." I said in my best old man voice. Annabeth laughed.

"Dude, that it so creepy." She tried to say in-between giggles. Her laughter continued and she ran her hands through my hair. I looked her up and down oddly. Not that I didn't enjoy this moment, but what was she doing touching my hair? I just wanna go inside this restaurant and eat some burgers.

"Uh…" I mumbled confusedly.

"You have glitter in your hair." Have I ever told you how much I hate that microphone?

So I let her try to get the glitter out for the next few minutes. Those minutes felt like freaking hours. Then, she started to comb her fingers through my hair, I guess she was playing with it or something, or putting it back into its original place. As she tucked a piece of my hair behind my right ear, she smiled. I don't know what she was planning, but from the way she smiled I wasn't sure if I was going to like it or not.

She went from the bottom of my ear, to my jaw line. Holy crap…that felt amazing. Was she trying to seduce me or something? Cause y'know, I'm a boy, and it was working. But didn't she like me as a friend? I reached my hand up and gripped her arm, stopping her from drawing imaginary lines of my face.

"Annabeth," I tried to say. For some odd reason, instead of it coming out strong, it was sort of like this weird cough/whisper/wheeze thing.

"Mmhmm…?" Her face leaning closer to mine, and the place where her hand was on my shoulder was tingling.

"We should go in becau-"

"But you still have some glitter, riiiiiight," She expanded the I's in that cute little way of hers, and blew something –that's right blew, as in with her breath, which came from her mouth- off my cheek. I know I probably should have been turned off from that, but jeez, from _her_ that was sexy.

"Here." She finished, looking me directly in the eye. She was so close I could feel her breath, and I bet she could hear my racing heart. Without any hesitation, she put her lips on mine.

Have I ever told you how much I love that microphone?

**Fail. Give me a while to get back to my old writing techniques. A remake of this chapter is in the makings.**

**Thank you everyone who gave me ways to die. Especially jahfreenalam who gave me around 34 ways (I got lost counting).**

**Has anyone noticed I've posted, like, 2 new stories? And here I am about to post another! I want to know your guys's opinion, like always.**

**It's about this new game, called "Demi Nation" (or Demination. I haven't decided.). It's where you're virtually entered into a game with 25 other people, and you have to defeat it, or you die trying. You know, I'll just put what I have in my iphone notes.**

**A game where you are inserted into it, and death is the only was out. 26 people are allowed. You have to be 15 or over.**

**Bobby and Mathew enter 17 year old Annabeth's name without her permission name thinking that if she gets picked, one of them will get to go. Annabeth's name is drawn and she is taken instead of Bobby/Matthew.**

**16 year old Percy enters because he's a gamer and his friend Nico suggested it.**

**Demination: There are mythical creatures in the game. They can hurt you, and they can help you. You can feel wounds. You have to take down the evil time lord, Kronos.**

**Summary I'm considering: It's all just a game. Yeah, a game where death is the only way out, and the grand prize is 3,000,000 dollars.**

**So tell me, please. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter really long and filled with…happiness.**

**Also, if you look back at chapter 23, you'll see that it is no longer the Murder Investigation, but something different. And stupid. And short. **

**I'll try to go on an updating spree this weekend for you guys. Cause y'know, I've been a horrible author…**


	37. Well Hi There

**Okay, this isn't an update, but an important QUESTION.**

**I was wondering if you guys would be okay if I sort of changed the story. Instead of them getting together now, I was wondering if I could rewrite a little bit of chapter fifteen and have them get together then. Cause if you hadn't noticed…this story is a hot mess. It wouldn't be a huge change (I think I'm going to still keep the chapters, but add minor adjustments), except for the fact that you'd get A LOT more Percabeth. The story would just end a little bit earlier (around chapter 45 or 50) instead of my original plan to end it at chapter 60. **

**I know some people are annoyed with me right now cause I've been on HIATUS for a while, but I am seriously stuck. I don't think I'll be updating anything until around my birthday (which is July 1****st****, so no worries, really).**

**So, uh, yeah… If you could just reply that would be great.**


End file.
